Underworld: The Birth of the Covenant
by thecardinalsin66
Summary: We know that the Three Elders ruled the Immortal bloodlines, leapfrogging through time in a chain unbroken for fourteen centuries. But how did the Immortal bloodines come to be, this charts the history of the immortals from the start, Alexander Corvius.
1. Chapter 1

**The Birth of the Covenant**

**Prologue**

"_Alexander Corvinus... Hungarian, a warlord... who came to power in the early seasons of the fifth century. Just in time to watch a plague ravage his village. He alone survived. Somehow, his body was able to change the disease... mold it to his benefit. He became the first true immortal. And years later, he fathered at least two children... who inherited the same trait." __**– **_**Dr. Singe, Old World Lycan's 2002**

**Hungary- 412 AD **

They had been riding for days, the only thing more weary than the nine tired soles clad in leather and plate armor were the stallions that carried these tired warriors. The ride and slowed to little more than a trot as their swords clanged in their scabbards. The ride and been hard, the unforgiving countryside of the region had delayed them more than they expected, but now the long journey was coming to an end, each one of the nine men breathed a sigh of relief as they made it to the tree line. "At last." The lead man sighed as he drank deep from a flagon of water before passing it amongst his men. "We have made it through the woods my brothers…" he spoke in a relieved tone as he scratched his beard and flicked his braided hair back over hid shoulders "…rest here a while, refresh yourselves, the village is no more than an hours ride from here." The men seemed to simultaneously dismount their steeds and talk amongst themselves, all except the youngest of them, a boy, no more than sixteen, not even old enough to grow a beard, he stood out from his comrades. He did not do much fighting, rather it was his job to tend to the horses, a task he carried out without complaint. As he fed a handful of vegetables to one of the steeds he allowed his attention to drift away from the conversations of his comrades, he cast his glance into the distance, where something caught his attention, a bellowing plume of smoke reached into the new nights sky. "Captain…" he called out, however the other men paid little attention to him "Captain!" He called again.

"What is Samuel?" The lead man snapped at him.

"Smoke sir." The boy answered "In the distance."

The captain rose to his feet and looked into the distance "Where is it coming from?" One of his men asked.

The captains eyes widened in horror as he threw down his flagon "The village." He breathed heavily "TO HORSES!" At the captains desperate order every man stopped what they were doing and leapt back into the saddle, galloping off towards the ominous plume in the distance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They had followed the dirt path that lead to village, it was dark, hard to see, especially when riding at speeds. The captain of these men pulled hard on the horses reigns bringing it to its hind legs. The nine men sat in silence as they watched flames dance into the night sky, burning away at what was once a village. "Who could have done this?" One of his men breathed heavily.

"Rome." One of his men answered immediately "It must be Rome, the Empire has always wanted to tame these lands."

"Don't be ridiculous!" The captain snapped "Rome has its own problems, Goths, Vandals… Rome can't even keep the barbarian hoards out of Italy, let alone project themselves here."

"Then who?" A panicked warrior demanded.

"These people did this to themselves." The captain answered solemnly.

"Why would they do that sir?" The young squire asked.

"Take a look." The captain replied as he nodded to something half way up the road.

"It's just a boulder." One of his men shrugged.

"But look what's been left around it."

"Food, supplies." One of his men breathed.

"Why would they leave food there?"

"Offerings…" one of the men spoke up "…to the Heathen Gods of their ancestors."

"Heathen Gods!" The captain spat "What did I do to get lumbered with such fools. The supplies were left there by traders, and people from other villages… it's a boundary stone, they were left there because they daren't go into the village itself."

"Why not?" The young squire asked.

"The same reason it's being burned to the ground… there was plague here."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The nine men had left their horses tethered at the boundary stone and cautiously made their way into the village. Covering their faces with scented rags they breathed carefully, and clutched their short swords in the other. The heat from the burning buildings was intense. "Smells like flesh." One of the older men observed.

"That's why." The captain nodded as they walked past a pit of smoldering corpses.

"SIR!" The Squire screamed as he pointed to one of the fires in the distance.

The men's attention was drawn to something unexpected, a single silhouette stood tall in the flames, the men approached it nervously, eventually the form became clear, it belonged to that of a man, a man of proud stature, he had long grey hair tied back in a loose pony tail, his thin gray beard was charred from smoke and ash and his face covered in blood. The men were halted in their tracks as they all bowed to him. "My Lord." The captain asked nervously "What happened here?"

"Plague." He answered simply.

"Where is everyone My Lord?"

"Dead… they're all dead."

"But my Lord… your wife… your children."

"It's just me… I alone have survived this."

"How did you burn all the bodies sir, you couldn't have moved them all by yourself."

"It would appear that fate has not only spared me, it has changed me… mate me stronger… more powerful than before."

"What do you want us to do My Lord?" The captain asked.

"You will escort me to one of our other villages, we have much to regain… Rome is weak, and these lands are ripe for the taking… I no longer have my family… but I will have my legacy, history will never forget the name of Alexander Corvinus."


	2. Chapter 2

**Book I: The Three Dynasties **

**Chapter I**

**Rise to Power**

**Hungarian Territory: 476 AD**

An old man coughs as he writhes in agony, convulsing as moaning in what he knew was his death bed. His once handsome features withered by age, he knew this was to be his last winter. He casts his glance around the simple stone room, he was grateful to be here, most men of his class died in an even more simple hut, but he had a very generous master. The man did not fear death, he had lived a long life, sired children, who had in turn sired grandchildren, his legacy was safe, and since the death of his wife, this world seemed all the more lonely. He scanned the faces in the room, his family, the priest that sat by his bed, then he heard something above the sobbing of his relatives, the heavy wooden door creaked open and a form appeared. "My Lord." The man choked.

"Hello Samuel." The visitor replied.

"Why are you here?" He spoke, his voice raspy.

"You have to ask?" The visitor smiled slightly "You have spent your whole life fighting for me, expanding my territory, you have been most loyal. It is hard for me to see you like this Samuel… I still remember you as that boy, the squire who would tend to his comrades horses… a life time ago."

"Yet you have not aged a day Alexander." The old man wheezed "If only fate had bestowed me with such a gift."

"A gift." Alexander repeated "No my dear Samuel, this is a curse… for I have seen friend after friend, relative after relative fall to the ravages of time… and I know that I will never see them again."

"Maybe not in this life." Samuel tried to reassure him.

"What other life will I have Samuel… Death it seems, has forsaken me."

"Then will you sit with me My Lord, and awaits Deaths arrival. You have won many victories My Lord, everyone in these lands fears you. Perhaps Death has also heard your reputation… stay with me My Lord… perhaps your presence may be enough to ward off deaths grim specter."

"And if it is not, what then Samuel?"

"Then you will be at my side for my final campaign… my journey to the next life."

"One last campaign." Alexander smiled as he placed a reassuring hand on the old mans frail shoulder.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Samuel's death groan still rattled in Alexander's head as he walked through one of the fields in his vast territory. He had almost lost count of the decades that had passed since that plague had taken everything that he held dear. He had watched as all of his friends… and enemies fell to the inescapable inevitability of time. Those nine men that had found him in the flames, who had gone on to become his captains and Generals, they had all fallen one by one, and now Samuel was the last, he was a man removed from his time, he was alone, never aging, never dying. He came to a small wooden cattle shed that stood by some tall trees, he had been here before, he let out a deep sigh and sat ungraciously under one of the tall trees, his expressionless face fixed on the shed. After a half hour or so of sitting there in silence, the shed doors opened, and someone stepped out. Alexander's heart skipped a beat as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen stepped into view. She had long raven hair, and pale Slavic skin, her dress was traditional, she was of peasant stock, poor, yet that did not bother Alexander, in his many years of existence he soon learned that wealth did not make a person any better. He watched her as she made her way across the field, back to the simple dwelling that her family inhabited. "Helena!" He called out.

The girl turned with a start, "My Lord." She bowed, her voice full of fear as she averted her eyes from the powerful looking man that sat under a tree.

"You need not fear me Helena…" he sighed in frustration "…nor must you bow… I have told you before."

"Forgive me My Lord." She breathed heavily.

"Come closer." He told her firmly. The girl nervously shifted her feet towards the tree as Alexander rose to his feet. "You know how I feel about you Helena… I have done since the first time I laid eyes on you, yet you have spent more than a year spurning my advances… a man can only take so much rejection."

"You said you would never force yourself on me My Lord." Helena panicked slightly.

"A promise I intend to keep." He assured her "I just do not understand, I know I am old, and that I am not the most pleasing man to look upon, but I could make you happy Helena, you would never have to toil these fields again, everything you ever wanted I could give you, your mother and father would be able to retire, live comfortable lives for the rest of their days."

"It is because of my father that I spurn your advances My Lord." She spoke humbly.

"Explain." Alexander encouraged her.

"He says that you have sold your soul to the devil, that you have not aged… he said that any union with you would corrupt my soul as well, and that it is better to be poor than to be damned."

"Do you believe me to be an evil man Helena?"

"No My Lord." She smiled.

"Then give me a chance to prove myself to you… let me make you happy."

"If you can prove to me that you are indeed a good man, then I will consider your offer." She said humbly.

"How can I prove myself." Alexander smiled widely.

"Your wars have brought much suffering My Lord, the widows and orphans of these lands… of your lands face hunger and poverty, if you can show me that a man with your wealth and power can look after them, then I will believe that he can look after me as well."

"Whatever it takes, I swear to you that…"

"My Lord!!!!" A voice interrupted as a rider galloped across the fields bringing a rider less horse in tow "My Lord!"

"What is it?" Alexander snapped.

"Rome My Lord." The out of breath rider reported.

"What of it?" Alexander sighed in boredom.

"We've just received word… it's fallen."

"Again." Corvinus said rolling his eyes.

"My Lord the barbarians have the city… the Germanic tribes led by Odoacer have decimated the army, they have killed Flavius Orestes, the city is theirs."

Alexander's eyes widened "With the Imperial Army defeated, and the Germaanic tribes moving into Italy, I could expand my territories virtually unopposed."

"Yes My Lord!" The rider agreed.

"Come." Corvinus exclaimed as he leapt into the saddle of the spare horse, there is much to be done."

"Is this how you would help people My Lord?" Helena spoke in a dejected tone.

"Helena if I can control the disputed lands that separate us from Rome and the Germanic tribes then there will be no more wars, these lands… our lands will be safe, I have given you my word that the suffering of our people will end, and I intend to keep my word. Will you still consider my proposal?"

The girl stood silent for a moment before finally nodding "I will not let you down." He spoke genuinely as he pulled hard on the reigns of his horse and galloped away with the messenger.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Constantinople- 477 AD**

He sits on his golden throne, the General who became an Emperor, he looks out across his assembled advisors with unease, he knew that in order to hold on to his power decisive action would be needed. "The Western Empire has fallen." He reported gravely "And yet you do nothing to reclaim it?"

"Sire please…" one of his advisors groveled "The Western Empire has been dying a slow death for decades, the Western Emperors were weak to have allowed barbarian chiefs to gain such power."

"That groveling may have worked with Zeno and his predecessors, but I am Basilscus, I know the nature of warfare… we cannot leave the Empire to the barbarians."

"But sire…" Another advisor spoke up "…the glory of Rome still endures in the East, lest the West fight for the scraps of a dead Empire, you are the Eastern Emperor, your Empire is self sustaining, you do not need the scraps of decadent past."

"Do none of you understand?" Basilicus exclaimed "All of Italy is in the hands of the Ostrogoths, all of North Africa, a principle grain producer is in the hands of the Vandals, and all the while I am hearing whispers of a chief, a warlord in the savage lands free of Germanic control who can not die… it is only a matter of time before one of these men is powerful enough to push East, and make a stab at all that is left of the Glory of Rome. I will not allow that to happen, we will send armies into Italy, we will send armies to North Africa, and we will see just who this warlord who can not die is. Vorenus!"

"Yes Sire." An armoured soldier spoke up.

"Your family originated from the Western Empire did they not?"

"They did Sire." He bowed

"Castor Vorenus, I want you to take your Army and march West into the Savage lands, I want you to destroy this War Lords Powerbase and send me back his head."

"As you wish Sire.'

"And Castor, I want you to establish a presence in those lands, so that I may one day take back all that was Roman."

"I understand Sire." The loyal soldier bowed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eastern Europe- 477 AD**

And so they marched, an entire Roman legion, everyone of the soldiers feet stepping in time, the heavy thuds rousing fear in all the villages they passed through. General Castor Vorenus rode at the head of this sea of humanity, a sea of standards and banners followed him as the infantry and cavalry displayed their colours proudly. To the rear of this vanguard a less impressive array of farmers, engineers, wives and servants, a less glamorus face of war, but no less necessary. They march with a single purpose, to increase the influence of their Emperor, to conquer the barbarian hoards of the West… to kill Alexander Corvinus.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Hungarian Territory- 478 AD**

Alexander Corvinus closed his eyes tightly as his wife's screams echoed through the stone halls of his dwelling, he winced as he heard the pain she was going through. He had heard enough, he barged his way through the door thick wooden door, only to be stopped in his tracks by a short heavy set woman on the other side. "My Lord I have told you once already!" She said sternly "Your wife is doing well, and we will tell you when it is done."

"She is giving birth to my child!" He yelled

"Get out My Lord, you are only in the way here!" Before Alexander could respond the woman had motioned him back through the door and closed it in his face. Feeling useless, Corvinus lashed out at the opposite wall, driving his fist through the stone, he was soon brought to his senses by hurried footsteps approaching him.

"We have a serious problem My Lord." One of his men reported.

"I am busy." Alexander said sternly "Deal with it."

"Rome marches on us."

"Rome is dead." Corvinus spat.

"It survives in the East My Lord, the Army is from Constantinople, they are only a few days march away."

"Constantinople!" Alexander almost laughed "Those Greek speaking boy lovers, a plague on Constanitople, ready our army, I will see to it that they fall to my sword." Before Alexander could say anything else he was distracted by the most wonderful sound in the world, the sound of a baby crying. His conversation with the soldier had distracted him from the fact that his wife was giving birth. "Oh thank God." He sighed in relief. The door to his wife's chambers again opened and the midwife stepped out.

"You have a son and heir, Lord Corvinus." She exclaimed

Unable to suppress his happiness Alexander brushed passed the midwife into the chamber where he was halted in his tracks.

"Husband." Helena greeted him wearily as she held two bundles in her arms.

"Twins." He spoke in amazement.

"Both sons." She smiled. "Your legacy is ensured."

"Oh Helena." He sighed as he kissed the top of her head and perched himself on the bedside. "Oh they are perfect." He brought a hand to the cheek of each newborn "Markus and William." He smiled proudly "My sons you will change the world."


	3. Chapter 3

**Book I: The Three Dynasties **

**Chapter II**

**Longer than anticipated**

**Hungarian Territory- 478 AD**

Alexander Corvinus sat atop his huge grey steed as his captains got his army into formation, he watched as one by one the standards of his infantry were raised, he watched as the cavalry rode in unison to their positions. His conversations were limited, he gave a few commands here and there, however his focus was on his army.

"Are you sure this is the place My Lord?" One of his advisors asked him as he brought his horse alongside Alexander's.

"Yes." Alexander nodded, "We know this terrain, we have the tree line to our backs, this army from Constantinople will not stand a chance."

"Their commander is experienced my Lord." Another commander spoke up "His Legion battle hardened."

"A single Legion." Alexander answered them "Nothing to worry about. Ensure that the men hold their line, we have the number advantage, the only way Constantinople can beat us is if we lose discipline. They expect us to fight like savages, so I want to see soldiers out there, not maniacs."

"Of course My Lord." One of the men answered.

"And see to it that the cavalry are not used to early, I want this Legion decimated."

"There is one problem sir, their archers."

"What of them?" Corvinus scoffed.

"Well our bowmen are hardly up to their standards My Lord."

"Do not worry about them." Corvinus smiled "I have a feeling this will be a most brief campaign."

"Do you hear that?" One of his commander asked.

"Yes." Alexander nodded, as the sound of a roman war drum echoed through the air, soon to be joined by the triumphant sound of the Roman pipers.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Corvinus has assembled his army General." A Roman officer reported as he rode to his superiors side "They out number us more than two to one in terms of infantry, and their cavalry is more impressive then we anticipated."

"They are barbarians." General Vorenus reported back "Their numbers are betrayed by their lack of discipline, this day will be ours, their forces will scatter and we will be able to build a Roman presence in this land… a real Roman presence, not some Eastern imitation."

The Legion came to a stop parallel to Corvinus's men, the two commanders could see each other clearly on the battlefield. The Roman army, despite being smaller was certainly more impressive to look upon, more than four thousand men, marching in perfect uniform, their uniforms making each of them look like an identical part of the same machine. They banged their short swords against the front of their shields in an attempt to intimidate the rabble that stood across from them. These men had seen battle before, normally the hoard would just charge at them, falling to their phalanx like formation, it was different today, the hoard did not break ranks as the infantry marched towards them, rather they stood their ground. A few fell courtesy of the deadly Roman archers, but they were using their shields, most were protected.

"What are they doing?" Vorenus whispered to himself as his men marched ever closer to the mass of humanity.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alexander Corvinus smiled to himself as the foreign army drew ever closer "Now." He spoke simply to one of his commanders.

"BRING THEM FORWARD!" The man screamed into the tree line. Moments later men and horses emerged from the trees struggling to drag huge wooden structures. "LIGHT THE CATAPULTS!" The commander ordered as the two dozen structure began to glow with flame.

"Fire." Corvinus nodded coldly.

"FIRE!!" His commander screamed. The catapults let loose their deadly loads, as flaming debris was hurtled towards the advancing enemy, not even their shell like defences were enough to halt this deadly reign, many some were crushed, many were burned, and those that were still able to march were left with the grim reality that they would be next for the enemy began to reload.

"Fire." Corvinus again commanded.

"FIRE!!!" His commander screamed as a second deadly wave crashed down onto the battlefield.

"The catapults are working sir, the infantry are breaking rank."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where did they get artillery from?" The Roman General demanded as he watched his men scatter.

"The entire Western Empire is collapsing on itself sir." One of his officers reported "The barbarians are over running our garrisons and selling off our equipment."

"As are some of our own officers sir." Another reported.

"Send the heavy cavalry." Vorenus demanded "This day will yet be ours."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alexander Corvinus's eyes widened with anxiety as hundreds of heavily armed horsemen charged towards his front line. He knew they would force their way through the infantry and scatter his line.

"Catapults sir?" One of his officers asked.

"We would not have time to reload." Corvinus said gravely "Send our cavalry to slow their advance, and bring forward the trebuchet, we must continue to scatter their infantry."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The heavy Roman cavalry continued to charge towards the Roman line, the swords of the riders poised ready to mow down all in their path, however riding towards them in a desperate attempt to slow them down was the rag tag cavalry of Alexander Corvinus, the hoofs of both forces pounded at the grass beneath as they came closer together with every passing second. As the riders could see the whites of their enemies eyes, their was only one logical conclusion to this battle… a collision.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The ground ran red with blood, tactics had long since ceased to be an issue, now only brutality would win this day. The infantries of both side hacked away at each other in an undisciplined frenzy, the cries of the wounded echoed for miles. What ever advantage he had was disappearing, his army was being destroyed, Alexander Corvinus knew he had to get his hands dirty. Dismounting his horse he ran into the fray, the enemy hardly knew what hit them, legionnaire, after legionnaire fell to his sword, as he moved about the battle ground with an ungodly speed. He was like a blur as he carved a bloody path through the Roman lines, allowing his men to break through. He was almost halted as a Roman cavalryman managed to disarm him with a well placed sword strike. Corvinus brought his horse down with a single blow, harnessing all of his unnatural strength. Leaping high into the air Corvinus left behind the battle, and landed amongst General Vorenus and his personal escort. With a few swift strokes of his sword the General's men were no more. Showing no fear the General dismounted his horse and stood face to face with Corvinus.

"What are you?" He demanded.

"I am Alexander Corvinus, I am the ruler of these lands. That is all you need to know." He spoke in a cold regal tone. "Your men are outnumbered, you have no hope of reinforcements. You will take what is left of your men, and march them East towards Constantinople, where you will tell your Emperor that Rome is no longer welcome here."

"I have a mission." The General spat, "I must kill you, and I will take these lands."

"Even if you were to kill me, these lands belong to my sons."

The General drew his sword and lashed out at Alexander who caught the blade in the palm of his hand. The General cringed slightly as a stream of claret began to spill on his blade, only to stop a moment later as the wound closed.

"Demon." The General spat. "You may kill me if you want, but others will finish my work, you have not heard the last of the Vorenus."

Alexander wrenched the sword from his hand and clasped a hand around his throat. "Your family will be gone from my lands in a week." He hissed menacingly as he choked the life from the Roman General and left his lifeless body on the blood soaked ground. "This day is mine."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hungarian Territory- 529 AD**

"When will you people learn?" A cold voice spat as a sword was withdrawn from a bloody wound. "These lands are ours!" The young warrior leapt at a small group of men, his movement were like a blur, as one by one they all fell to him. "That felt good." He smiled as he flicked a long strand of fiery red hair over his shoulder.

"Brother look out." A voice cried, causing the warrior to turn, catching a lethal cross bow bolt as he did.

"Tut tut." The warrior spoke as he inspected the arrow "These things can hurt people." He spoke menacingly to the now quivering bowman. In the blink of an eye the red haired warrior had hurled the arrow like a spear through the heart of its former owner,

"You should be more careful brother." A stern voice spoke out

"Careful of what brother?" He laughed as the other man came to stand by his side "We are immortal after all." The two men now stood mere feet from each other, their flaming red hair blowing in the wind. They were identical in every way… physically at least.

"I mean it William, no one knows the extent of our powers, not even father."

"Oh would you stop your worrying Markus, the day is mine." The two brothers stood alongside their men as they examined the fallen bodies of their enemies.

"Why do they still remain here brother?" Markus asked "The Vorenus have not been loyal to Constantinople for decades, why fight us for these savage lands?"

"This is their home now brother." William reported "Although they pay tribute to the Emperor they want to make a claim of their own… unfortunately they have done that, they're holding onto their territory. Sometimes I wonder if we will ever get it back. Anyway dear brother… what brings you to this battlefield."

"Father sent me… with some bad news."

"Mother?" William asked nervously.

"No… nothing like that, we lost two villages in the North."

"To whom?" William demanded.

"The Teleki clan." Markus reported.

"What!" William exclaimed "Their leader is a senile old fool, he could never take land from us."

"Brother their leader died almost a year ago… they have a new leader now, a younger… brilliant leader. His understanding of tactics and warfare rivals father himself"

"What is his name?" William asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Viktor."


	4. Chapter 4

**Book I: The Three Dynasties **

**Chapter III**

**A Stalemate**

**Hungarian Territory: 543 AD**

A solitary figure sits atop a tall black stead, his cold eyes surveying the carnage that he had brought up this savage land. His stead is atop a hill overlooking what is normally a field, common land for the grazing cattle, so that the peasant farmers of this hostile territory can eek out a meager living. However not today, today these farmers are soldiers, today this land is a battlefield. A battlefield soaked in the blood of the fallen, a battle field charred from flaming arrows and boiling tar, this savage land he had fought so hard to pries from the iron grip of the Corvinus clan almost seemed unworthy of conquering now… almost. He watched as his soldiers gathered up the weapons that had been abandoned by their enemies, he watched as his soldiers put the dying out of their misery , sending them from this hell to another, and he watched as the banners bearing the standards of the Corvinus clan retreated into the distance, further and further into the savage forests. As the commotion died down, the soldiers that were left on the battlefield began to look to the solitary figure, as if they were waiting on his command, he removed his crested helmet an unsheathed his sword, holding the blade high in the air he uttered a single word, his voice as cold as ice, made every soldier under his command thankful they were not his enemy "Victory!" Was the word he exclaimed.

"Congratulations Lord Viktor." A voice spoke out as a group of riders emerged from the tree line.

A flash of concern shot across the Warlords face as he turned to face his surprise guests, Viktor was not the only one who was concerned, the voices and sound of the horses had brought Viktor's personal body guards riding to his side. After a couple of seconds Viktor visibly relaxed as he caught sight of the banner his visitors rode under, the golden eagle on a red background, an ancient symbol of the Roman Legions, an ancient symbol of the Vorenus clan. "Arthur Vorenus." Viktor exclaimed loudly. "What could possibly bring you this far North?" The older warlord broke away from his bodyguards and trotted towards the younger General.

"Word had it that the Corvinus clan were attempting to shatter your powerbase here. I thought you could use a hand…" Arthur, the younger of the two leaders cast his glance away from Viktor, to the horizon, where the retreating standards of the Corvinus clan now resembled nothing more than a speck "…apparently I was mistaken. An impressive victory."

Viktor nodded in recognition "I appreciate the gesture, but William was defeated before the battle even began, let him run home to his father and tell him that he has failed to regain what was once theirs. Anyway enough of that, how are things in the South?"

"Things are well Viktor, a couple of skirmishes, we're still trading the frontier villages back and forth."

"You have your own territory to worry about Arthur." Viktor said sternly "Why would you leave your Kingdom to help me defend mine?"

"Because Viktor, my Kingdom is bordered by your land and the Corvinus, if your Kingdom was to fall to them then the old man would be in a position to attack me from two sides. It is in my best interest that you remain strong."

"Is that the only reason?" Viktor half laughed.

"Well… If anything happened to you I suppose I'd miss the conversation… even if you are a miserable old bastard."

Viktor let out a raucous laugh before slapping the Roman clad general on the back "Come!" He bellowed "You can share a drink with me before you return to the South. Tell me, how is your daughter…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Alexander Corvinus slammed his fist into the heavy oak table causing his goblet of wine to be spilled "Another defeat!" He bellowed at the men that stood before him "What is wrong with you?"

The three men that stood before Alexander all had their heads bowed, they were his three most trusted commanders, his three most loyal soldier, they were his three sons. Markus and William, the twins that Helena had bore him, they had inherited so much of his strength, they had inherited his legacy, his inability to die. The third man was Henry, his third son, he shared much of his brothers features, a similar mane of red hair, a similar beard, however his was showing sign of grey, despite being years younger than his brothers, his face and body was scarred from years of battle where his brothers looked as if they had never even been in a skirmish.

"He had superior numbers father." William sighed, "He had the high ground… the battle was over before it had begun."

"I fought for years to bring stability to these lands, I have seen off Rome, Constantinople, a dozen Germanic conquerors, I will not lose everything I have built to two tin-pot warlords like Vorenus and Teleki! Markus!"

"Yes father!" He answered readily.

"What is our situation in the South?"

"Vorenus his holding My Lord." He reported solemnly.

"I killed Vorenus's father with my own hand… their family is nothing." Alexander almost hissed.

"Father…" William spoke up "The men we are dealing with now are different to the men that you fought, Viktor is the single best General we have ever encountered, he hold territory from the Northern Savage lands all the way to Moldova, Arthur may not be the General that Viktor is, but he is an excellent field commander, and as fierce a warrior as we have ever come across, you can not expect us to defeat them overnight."

"You have had two decades!" Alexander screamed at them.

"Then perhaps it is time that you took a more active role father." Henry spoke up "The three of you are so proud of you gift of immortality, of your superior strength and speed, the three of you should fight together, to personally take back what is ours.

"I agree." William nodded immediately "My little brother may not be as strong as us…" he mocked Henry messing up his hair as he spoke "…but he is right."

"For once in your life brother I wish you would think." Markus sighed in frustration "The peasants of these lands already have their suspicions about us, if they knew for sure that we were immortal they would all turn on us, we would lose everything."

"It is too late for that!" William screamed "Father what name are you going by now Alexander the IV, Abraham Corvinus? It is only a matter of time before we are found out any way."

"No!" Alexander snapped "Your brother is right, it is too much of a risk, we must not reveal our gifts to the population, but we can not continue like this."

"Then what do you suggest father?" Henry asked.

"Send emissaries to the North, and to the South, I wish to meet with Viktor and Arthur."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You are going to negotiate?" A soft voice spoke to Alexander as he sat alone in a darkened room.

"What choice do I have…" He sighed wearily "…If I am to live forever, I do not want to be at war forever."

"At least you will not live alone." The voice told him as a beautiful Slavic woman placed herself in his lap "You have your sons… and you have me."

"I knew there was a chance that the boys would inherit my gift, but Helena you have not aged a day since you conceived them."

"I know." Helena smiled gently "I carried them for nine months, we shared everything, you passed on your gift to them, and they passed it onto me… your strength… your memories… your life force. My only regret is that fate did not bless Henry with the same gifts, how is a mother to watch her youngest son wither and die?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

There is a commotion at the fortress that Viktor calls home, a single horseman riding under a white flag approaches the huge gates to his compound, his loyal body guards have him surrounded, as his archers take aim from their hidden location. The rider discards his flag and dismounts his horse as the gates are opened for him.

"You must be a fool." A confident voice greeted the rider, as a tall handsome man in full armour approached him "We do not take to kindly to servants of the Corvinus in these parts."

"I am here to speak with Lord Viktor." The rider spoke calmly.

"Well unfortunately for you he is busy." The man replied.

"Then I will speak with one of his advisors."

"They are all busy as well." He replied sarcastically "You may talk to me."

"And who might you be?" He asked

"My name is Kraven. Now what do you want."

The rider produced a scroll from his sleeve and presented it to the young nobleman "Lord Corvinus desires an audience with your master."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Lord Viktor!" Kraven spoke breathlessly as he ran to catch up with his master.

"Who are you?" Viktor spat indignantly.

"His name is Kraven, My Lord." One of his advisors spoke up "A young nobleman from Moldova, forgive his interruption he is young… eager to please."

"What do you want?" Viktor sighed in boredom.

Kraven eagerly handed Viktor the scroll so that his master could read it. "The old fool wants to meet with me and Arthur." Viktor allowed himself to laugh "He must be getting desperate. Very well, send a messenger to tell him that I accept, but only if the meeting takes place here… After all it is not uncommon for harm to befall Corvinus's enemies. Kraven…"

"Yes My Lord?"

"Take some men, and go to see Arthur, tell him I would like to offer him my hospitality."

"Right away My Lord." Kraven bowed as he hurried off to carry out Viktor's wishes.

"Is he from an influential family?" Viktor asked one of his advisors.

"Not really My Lord." The advisor replied.

"So it does not matter if anything happens to him?"

"Well there will be no repercussions My Lord, but the boy does show sign of promise, it would be a shame to lose him."

"Hmmm." Viktor nodded "Send the Hibernian with him, see to it that he comes back in one piece."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kraven breathed a sigh of relief as he and his entourage finally rode into the gated court yard of Arthur's fortress home, the ride had been a long and hard one, the moonless night did little to put him at ease. He was relieved that Viktor had sent a half dozen armed men with him, but there was something off putting about one of them, he never spoke, he carried the weapons of a savage, he did not wear armour and his face was adorned with blue paint. Although the man was not an impressive size, there was something terrifying about him.

"You must be Kraven!" A croaky voice called out as the young nobleman dismounted his horse.

"I am." He nodded "To whom am I speaking with?"

"My name is Eli." The old man spoke firmly "I am Lord Arthur's Viceroy."

Kraven cleared his throat and stepped forward "I am here to invite your Lord…"

"I know why you are here." Eli interrupted him "Corvinus sent a messenger to us as well, if you need any refreshments I suggest you get them now, we ride back to Viktor's territory tonight."

"Tonight?" Kraven asked, a little surprised at the revelation.

"Tonight." A voice confirmed, as Lord Arthur stepped into the court yard "Viktor's courtiers seem to be getting younger."

"I am quite capable My Lord." Kraven bowed.

"I meant no offence boy." Arthur reassured him as he looked passed Kraven to the men that accompanied him, his eyes became fixed on the short man, masked in blue paint. "A Celt." Arthur smiled slightly as he inspected the man more closely "Where did Viktor get this one, Gaul, Britannia?"

"Hibernia." Kraven corrected him "Apparently his chief offered his family as a goodwill gift to a Roman expedition, he has been under Lord Viktor's employ for several years now."

"Viktor will have to tell me all about it." Arthur nodded "Come… Kraven wasn't it? You can ride with me, apprise me of the situation."

"Are you not taking your carriage My Lord." Kraven enquired as he pointed to the luxurious coach waited in the courtyard."

"No." Arthur replied "The carriage is for my daughter… speaking of which… Eli, where is my daughter."

"She is coming My Lord." The Viceroy bowed.

"Ah there you are!" Arthur called out as the slender form of a slavic angel appeared in the courtyard and practically glided towards her carriage. Her slender body was clothed in a gown of the finest silk, her hair dark as ebony, her skin pale as snow, upon her head rested a thin gold band adorned with emeralds."

"Father." She greeted him with a curtsey.

"Kraven, this is my daughter… The Princess Amelia."


	5. Chapter 5

**Book I: The Three Dynasties**

**Chapter IV**

**The Conclave **

**Hungarian Territory, Ördögház: 543 AD**

The sound of galloping came to abrupt halt as Lord Arthur brought his entourage to a stand still. Turning his head slightly he looked to his Viceroy who was riding at his side "Looks like we are late." He grinned slightly.

"It would appear so." Eli nodded in agreement as the two men beheld the sight that awaited them. In the distance Viktor's fortress like home loomed over the landscape. It's spiked log walls completely surrounded by two encamped armies, one bearing the standards of the Corvinus clan, and one bearing the banner of Viktor and the Teleki clan.

"I should have brought more men with me." Arthur sighed "My turnout is nowhere near as impressive."

"Your personal bodyguard is sufficient My Lord." Eli assured him "Arriving with few guards shows that you are not intimidated."

"You are right of course." Arthur agreed. "Kraven!"

"Yes Lord Arthur." He answered immediately.

"Lead us in, Lets get this farce of a meeting over with."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kraven and his bodyguards lead Arthur and his entourage through the gated entrance to Viktor's compound, Arthur rode proudly at the head of his small force, who were dispersed in a defensive position around the luxurious carriage that carried his daughter. Kraven was the first to dismount his horse, leaving Arthur's side to rejoin his master and his Ministers. "May I present Lord Arthur, ruler of the lands to the south." He reported to Viktor.

"Good Work." Viktor nodded, not even bothering to look at Kraven "Arthur!" He greeted his ally enthusiastically "How was your journey?"

"Swift." He nodded in reply "Your courtier… Kraven, is quite the guide. Though I noticed your Celt does not talk much."

"Ah yes…" Viktor laughed to himself "…Soren, foolish Irishman still insists on painting his face blue… though from what I hear every man from his island is a savage, still he is good at his job."

"I noticed that Corvinus is already here." Arthur said, his voice taking a more serious tone."

"Yes he is." An authoritative voice answered from the other end of the courtyard. Arthur turned with a smug grin to see the form of his enemy.

"Corvinus." Arthur greeted him, as he strode confidently into the center of the courtyard, flanked by his three sons. "It's been a long time, Abraham."

"That it has Arthur, I think its best we got straight down to business, we have much to discuss."

"I agree." Viktor nodded "There is no need to stand on ceremony. Arthur your men are free to use my home, did you bring your daughter?"

Arthur signaled to one of his men who opened the door to the carriage "Come here Amelia."

The young Princess elegantly exited her carriage and seemed to glide across the courtyard to her father's side. "Father." She smiled sweetly.

"Amelia." Viktor greeted her warmly. "You grow more lovely each year."

"Thank you Lord Viktor." She spoke humbly.

"Your father and I have much to discuss, my daughter has not seen you for a long time, perhaps you would like to spend some time with her?"

"I would like that." She nodded.

"Kraven will take you to her."

"Send two of my men with her." Arthur instructed Eli.

"That will not be necessary father." Amelia sighed in frustration as she left with Kraven, passing the men of the Corvinus Clan as she did."

"Hello Amelia." A nervous voice greeted her.

Amelia stopped momentarily to look upon the man that had greeted her "Markus." She replied coldly as she carried on walking.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the Great Hall of Viktor's fortress a roaring fireplace illuminates the largely empty room. It is quieter than usual, there are no guards, there are no comings and goings, instead a solitary rectangular table is the focal point of tonight's activity. At the head of this table, the host of this meeting, Lord Viktor of the Teleki clan, on the right hand side of the table sat Lord Arthur of the Vorenus Clan, with his Elderly Viceroy stood at his side, and on the left hand side of the table sat Alexander, or Abraham as he is currently known of the Corvinus clan, flanked by all three of his sons.

"Well I think we all know why we are here." Viktor begun with a grave tone "So to business."

"If there are no objections I would like to have the floor first." Corvinus spoke up.

"Be my guest." Viktor grinned.

"As you know my family has ruled over these lands for generations, we have unified it's tribes, it's villages into a cohesive unit. More importantly it is my family who have kept these lands safe, it is my family who have kept out the Romans, the Vandals and a dozen others. This region was stable until you two began eating up my territory and splitting my forces. Your ambition has made us all vulnerable to outside attack. It must stop, we need to draw up permanent boarders."

"Ah yes." Viktor grinned, "Your family has kept us safe… your father, your grandfather and beyond. Do not insult my intelligence!" Viktor bellowed "Yours us the worst kept secret in the land. Abraham Corvinus… or should I call you Alexander?"

"You sound as paranoid as the peasants that farm this land!" Corvinus spat defiantly.

"Please Corvinus," Arthur interrupted "Everyone knows that you are damned, as are your wife and sons. The legend of the minor warlord that sold his soul to the devil in exchange for becoming master of all he saw."

"Ridiculous." William spat.

"Do not listen to his lies My Lord." Eli whispered.

"I have no intention of listening to him Eli."

"Then what are we doing here?" William demanded "This is ridiculous father, we should kill them both now."

"You are more than welcome to try," Arthur grinned as both he and Viktor stood and drew their swords.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What do you they are talking about?" An exited voice asked as a young girl sits cross legged on a comfortable looking couch. Her skin is fair, her youthful features framed by blonde ringlets falling about her face, a garland of seasonal flowers resting gently upon her head, her body adorned in the finest silk.

"War of course." Her companion replied wearily "For that is all they ever talk about."

"I overheard my father and his ministers talking of peace yesterday." The girl spoke eagerly "Perhaps the misery that has befallen these lands will finally be over."

"Oh Sonja you are so naïve." Her beautiful companion half laughed "The misery of these lands will never be over, My father, your father and the Corvinus clan will never be able to burry their ancient hatred… even if they had an eternity."

"Then why host this conclave." She argued petulantly.

"Because my dear Sonja the armies of this land are depleted, all three of those old Warlords need time to rebuild, some paper treaty will buy themselves enough time to rebuild their strength."

"You are so cynical Amelia." Sonja frowned slightly "I think this time my father really means it."

"Of course he does." Amelia half heartedly agreed.

"So what do you think will happen?"

"Well…" Amelia sighed "…all sides will concede a few minor villages, agree to move their armies away from the frontiers and agree to a mutual cooperation in keeping the barbarian tribes out of these lands."

"How do you suppose they'll do that?" The younger of the two girls asked.

"I imagine they'll agree to marry one of us, probably me to one of the Corvinus brothers… so that a child may be born that unifies the clans."

"Your father would not do that to you." Sonja tried to reassure her "No more than my father would do that to me, your father loves you dearly."

"I do not doubt that." Amelia conceded "But as much as our fathers love us, we are not sons. They can not leave the affairs of their kingdoms to two mere females… no Sonja as your father would say daughters are good for two things, trading and breeding. We are nothing more than assets for our fathers to marry off and bargain with." Amelia stopped to smile for a moment "Of course being as lovely as we are, we are the most valuable assets our fathers have… well after their heavy cavalry of course."

"Would it really be so bad?" Sonja sighed "I mean being married off to a rich and powerful Lord… At least the brothers of the Corvinus clan are pleasing to look upon. And I think Markus is more than a little taken by you."

"He has been asking my father for my hand in marriage since I turned fifteen." Amelia sighed in boredom "Its quite depressing when the only suitor to show any interest in you has been forsaken by heaven and all that is good."

"So you believe the rumors." Sonja asked excitedly "That The Corvinus clan sold their souls to the devil."

"I do not know." Amelia sighed "There is something unsettling about them though. "Still it would appear that my father is beginning to warm to Markus's proposal though… why else would he be here?"

"Amelia…" Sonja spoke gently "… you must have a hundred suitors from here to Constantinople asking for your hand, everyone knows you are the most beautiful flower to grow in this barren landscape."

"Thank you." Amelia blushed slightly.

"What will you do if your father does agree to marry you off?"

"I will respect his wished of course." Amelia replied, her worlds resolute "Markus is not a bad man… I am sure he would treat me well. It could be worse…"

"How do you mean."

"It could be William." Amelia laughed slightly.

"What is wrong with William?" Sonja laughed back "He is as handsome as Markus, he is far more charismatic, more passionate…"

"Indeed." Amelia interrupted "Half the women of this land have experienced his passion; at least Markus would not stray."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In a fit of rage Arthur held his sword to William's throat, the cold steel of the long cavalry sword causing the hairs on his neck to stand on end. However the son of Corvinus did not flinch, rather he allowed a grin to fall across his face. "Do you really think you are fast enough to kill me Vorenus he teased his aggressor."

"I do not know what powers you have demon." Arthur spat "But if your hand moves to your sword I will take your head."

As soon as Arthur had finished his sentence there was a blur of movement, and before Arthur could comprehend what was happening he to felt the cold kiss of steel about his throat "Do not threaten my brother, Vorenus." Markus hissed as he teased the Generals neck with his short sword. Sword in hand Viktor strode over to where Markus stood, as Eli drew his ceremonial sword to engage Henry Corvinus. It was not long before everyone could see a blade pointing at them.

"Oh for God sake!" Alexander yelled as he pounded the table with his fist "You are acting like savages! Soon you will all be painting your faces blue and worshiping water spirits! This is why I wanted to have this meeting, our petty squabbles are tearing this land apart! Markus! William! Henry! Lower your weapons."

"Very well." William grinned "Markus and I do not need weapons anyway. We are stronger than any of them could ever imagine."

"William!" Markus whispered harshly.

"Oh come on brother, they already know, everyone does!"

"There will be no blood spilled here." Alexander spoke gravely "Now I will not tell you again." At their fathers command the three Corvinus brother reluctantly lowered their weapons and returned to their fathers side. Once they were satisfied that the situation had alleviated, Viktor and Arthur also sheathed their swords and returned to their seats."

"How do you expect us to talk of peace when we can not even have a conversation without drawing swords against each other?" Viktor spat.

"It would appear that the three of us are unable to bring peace to these savage lands." Alexander sighed "Perhaps our children are the only ones who can succeed where we have failed so many times."

"What are you suggesting." Viktor asked suspiciously.

"An alliance." Alexander spoke confidently "Through marriage."

"Marriage?" Viktor enquired.

"Vorenus's daughter is of marrying age, she has been for several years. My son Markus is quite taken by her." Alexander spoke as if he were talking about trading a horse, much to the embarrassment of his immortal son, whose cheeks began to turn red.

"I have been refusing your sons proposal for years." Arthur dismissed him "When Amelia is ready to take a husband he will be a better man than your hellspawn son."

"This is her nineteenth summer Arthur." Viktor whispered "There are girls who are happily married much younger than her."

"Good." Arthur spat indignantly "Then let him marry Sonja."

"Sonja is too young." Viktor dismissed him.

"This is her sixteenth summer Viktor." Arthur replied sarcastically "There are girls who are happily married younger than her."

"Lord Arthur!" A voice interrupted, causing both Viktor and Arthur to cease their discussion, only to see Markus stepping forward. "I know that you do not regard me very highly, that you allow your superstitions about my family influence your judgment. But my father is right; in order for any of us to prosper the fighting between our three great families must come to an end. I know you would rather see her married to a Prince in Constantinople, but I have always had a great amount of respect and affection for your daughter. Were she and I to be wed I would give you my word that as long as my heart beats, no harm would ever come to her, I could make her very happy… and I would be permanently indebted to you if you would give me a chance to prove to both you, and the Princess that I am not an evil man." At the conclusion of his monologue the room fell silent, and an awkward Markus Corvinus skulked back to his position at his fathers side.

"That was lovely." William laughed slightly "Really brother, you should be a poet."

"William!" Alexander snapped at him.

"Forgive me father… I was merely trying to lighten the mood, but Markus is right Arthur. Your daughter could do a lot worse for herself."

"How so?" Eli scoffed under his breath.

"She could end up married to someone like me." William shrugged.

"Well Vorenus, what is your answer?" Alexander demanded.

Arthur looked to his ally Viktor, who nodded his head slightly, and then to his oldest and most trusted advisor, his viceroy Eli, who after a moments hesitation also nodded. "Very well." Arthur answered reluctantly "My daughter Amelia, will be wed to your son Markus." Alexander let out a sigh of relief as Markus could hardly contain his joy and a large grin crept across his face. "But you must meet some conditions first."

"Such as?" Alexander asked suspiciously.

"You are to surrender the disputed settlements in the Carpathians, you are to recall all mercenaries harassing Viktor's forces in Moldova and you are to withdraw all of your armies from out frontiers."

"They are some rather ambitious demands." Corvinus grinned slightly "And as lovely a bride as Amelia will make for my son, I am not sure she is worth all of that. What else are you offering?"

Arthur hesitated for a brief moment "I will personally lobby the Emperor in Constantinople, and the Pope in Rome, you will no longer be an enemy of the Empire or the Church."

"Once a Roman always a Roman." Alexander laughed "That is acceptable, the peace is concluded."

"Well then…" William exclaimed as he clapped his hands together "…when do the happy couple get presented to each other."

"As soon as possible." Alexander replied dryly.

"Tonight." Arthur sighed in frustration.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Markus paced up and down his quarters impatiently, as William and Henry looked on. "You will wear a whole in the floor brother." William observed dryly.

"How do I look?" Markus asked nervously as he checked the buckles on his armour.

"You look like a Caesar." Henry answered him "A very poor Caesar, but a Caesar never the less."

"Thank you little brother." Markus spat back.

"All joking aside." William began as he stood face to face with his twin "I am very happy for you today Markus."

"Thank you brother." Markus replied as the two shared a brief embrace.

"Now go! It is time you were properly introduced to your lovely new bride." William watched in silence as Markus made his way through Viktor's fortress, towards the small wooden hut in which he was due to meet Amelia.

"Do you think he will say something foolish?" Henry asked from the corner of the room.

"Little brother I would bet money on it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She sits in perfect silence, dressed in the finest silk gown her fathers money could buy, the thin straps gently clinging to her shoulders, while the flowing lilac silk makes her look like one of the goddesses from the old Roman tales. Her ivory white skin seemed to outshine the full moon that illuminated the savage landscape, while her emerald eyes gleamed more than any jewel her father had looted. Her raven hair was tied in an unusual fashion for these lands, it was more Roman than native, yet today it was covered by a a delicate lilac vale, on top of which rested a thin gold band, it was the same head ornament her mother had worn while she was alive. "You look so much like her." Arthur spoke proudly, as he took his place at her side. She turned her head slightly, but said nothing, she merely gave him an unimpressed look. "What do you think of the room?"

The wooden hut in which she sat had been lavishly decorated with the finest tapestries and furnishings "It is lovely." She spoke coldly.

"Amelia…" Arthur sighed "…I know this must be a frightening experience for you, but there comes a time in every young woman's life when she must…"

"Be traded like a piece of cattle so that her father may profit from it?" She interrupted him "Thank you father, I am so pleased you have found me a husband."

"Amelia… please make an effort, this union will bring peace to the land."

"So you keep saying." She sighed. The door to the hut crept open slightly, as Eli popped his head into the room.

"My Lord. They hare here." He spoke quietly.

"Amelia?" Arthur asked gently.

"Send them in." She replied unenthusiastically.

Eli opened the door fully and stepped into the room "General Arthur Vorenus, Lord and ruler of the Southern Kingdom, and his only daughter and heir, the Princess Amelia Vorenus, may I introduce you to Alexander… forgive me…. Abraham Corvinus Lord and ruler of the Western and Central Kingdoms, and Master of the Carpathians, and his son Lord Markus Corvinus.

The two men of the Corvinus clan stepped into the lavish room and bowed their heads to the seated Princess, Markus then walked to her seat before dropping to a knee. "Princess Amelia, though our families have been at war for generations I would like nothing more than to usher in an era of peace with you by my side. Will you do me the honor of granting me your hand in marriage."

"It would be my honor…" she replied rolling her eyes slightly at the pretence of the whole situation "…My Lord."

"Then it is settled." Alexander exclaimed "We have no further business here."

"Agreed." Arthur nodded "The wedding will take place as soon as I am satisfied you have lived up to your end of the deal."

"I would expect nothing less." Alexander agreed "Shall we give them a moment alone?"

"Why not." Arthur smiled insincerely.

Amelia maintained her composure as her father and Alexander left the room, it was not until she heard the wooden door close that she began to feel a little uncomfortable and shifted her weight in her seat.

"Fathers." Markus laughed slightly in an attempt to lighten the mood. Amelia said nothing. "I know you do not think very highly of me." He continued in an empty tone, but I want nothing more than to make you happy. Amelia continued to cast her icy cold stare at the opposite wall, not even acknowledging what her future husband was saying. "Very well…" He sighed in a rejected tone as he sat on the floor and leant against the wall. "But if you do not mind I will sit here awhile anyway, until we are called for. Because even though you can not bear to bring yourself to converse with me, merely being in your presence brings joy to my heart."

The pair sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, until the silence was broken in a way that Markus had not expected. "I do not dislike you." Amelia spoke up.

"I am sorry?" Markus questioned.

"I do not dislike you." She repeated herself. "I dislike the situation I find myself in, however my anger is directed towards my father… I do not mean to hurt you."

"Then why so cold?" Markus asked as he made his way towards her "I am not lying when I say I desire only to make you happy."

"You are… a good man." Amelia spoke nervously as she began to blush a little "And a handsome man, And though I do not wish to hurt you, I will not lie to you by saying that I look forward to, or even welcome our marriage."

"That is understandable." Markus nodded "It is only natural for you to be afraid, and I am not asking you to love me… or even to want me, all I am asking is that you give me a chance. Give me a chance to prove to you that I am more than just the son of your father's enemy."

Amelia swallowed hard as she made eye contact with Markus, his piercing eyes and warm expressions, softened her hardened exterior slightly, as for the first time she allowed a nervous smile to creep across her face… sensing that her betrothed was genuine she hesitantly held out her delicate slender hand. It trembled slightly as her suitor dropped to a knee and carefully took his hand in her own, after taking a moment to feel the silky ivory skin of her hand he brought it to his mouth and kissed it gently. "Thank you Princess." He whispered to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Book I: The Three Dynasties **

**Chapter V**

**The First Bloodline**

"The sons of the Corvinus clan. One bitten by bat, one by wolf... one destined to walk the lonely road of mortality as a human. It's a ridiculous legend, nothing more**."- **_**Elder Lord Viktor, Old World Coven- 2002**_

**Southern Hungarian Territory: Arthur's Kingdom: 543 AD**

"It has been months now." Eli spoke in a raspy voice as his Lord and Master studied a series of parchment documents. "Corvinus has kept his word, his armies have pulled back from the frontiers, his mercenaries have left Moldova… it would appear that we have achieved peace."

"So it would seem Viceroy." Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Then tell me My Lord, when is the Princess to be married to Markus. The longer we wait, the less likely the peace is to last."

Arthur let out a deep sigh as he brought his hand to his brow "Send a messenger to Corvinus, tell him… tell him that we have a wedding to plan."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Western Hungarian Territory, Fortress Corvinus: 544 AD**

"The day is finally upon you." A soft voice spoke as Markus paced the floor of his chambers. "I am very proud of you my son."

"Thank you mother." Markus spoke humbly as he paused to greet the eternally youthful woman who had brought him into this world.

"Do not be nervous." She smiled "Amelia is a lucky young woman to have such a husband."

"I am not sure what I am more nervous about." Markus began, a little unsure of himself "The wedding tomorrow, or the banquet tonight. The thought of my father, Viktor and Arthur being in the same room with barrels of wine to be drunk, does not sound very appealing… then there is William."

"Your brother will be on his best behavior." His mother assured him "I will see to that. No go." She gently encouraged him before giving him a hug "Enjoy your night."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"They will be at the Fortress by now." Markus sighed impatiently as he slowly stalked through the trees, his bow and arrow poised. "We should get back."

"Do not be foolish brother." Henry mocked him "You will not be able to see Amelia until the wedding anyway. And are you really that desperate to get back to Arthur and Viktor."

"I suppose not." Markus conceded

"Good." William whispered "Then enjoy one last hunting trip with your brothers before you are married." The three brothers moved silently through the savage woods that they had grown up in, their weapons of choice bows and arrows, of such a quality they would have made a Roman archer envious. "There!" William nodded into the distance.

"I can't see anything." Henry whispered back.

"I can." Markus smiled, fully aware that he and William possessed senses far more accurate than their mortal brother. "It is huge." He spoke in amazement as he marveled at the lone grey wolf that stalked its prey in the distance.

"I am going to take the shot." William whisper excitedly as he drew back his bow and took aim. He released the cord sending the arrow streaking through the air towards its target, the brothers all drew breath in anticipation, only to see the arrow graze the back of the wolf, missing its intended target. "Damn!" William spat as the wolf withdrew into the dense trees.

"I told you that you should not have drunk so much wine before coming out brother." Markus teased him.

"It would appear that the beast was just to clever for you brother." Henry added.

"I never miss!" William sounded off in frustration "I will have that wolf yet." At that William began to dart through the tree line in the direction the wolf had fled, with a speed that no mortal man could ever hope to match.

"He is too hot headed." Markus observed as he shook his head.

"You should go after him." Henry suggested "I will catch up."

"I am sure he will be fine Henry, it is just a wolf, what is the worst that could happen?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

William's speed continued to increase as he tracked the animal he intended to kill, it's tracks finally brought him to a clearing, he paused, allowing his senses to adjust to their new surroundings, then he heard it, a movement he fired a single shot back into the tree line. There was a sudden yelp, and then the sound of a beast hitting the floor. "No beast gets the better of me!" He exclaimed triumphantly as he hurried over to inspect his kill. He arrived at the carcass of the beast only to have a feeling of disappointment shoot through his body. This wolf was smaller, a she wolf, not the impressive specimen he had wanted, still a kill was a kill. He crouched beside the fallen beast to better expect his trophy. He was caught up in the moment, a pity, for had he been paying more attention he may have avoided what was to transpire next.

As he inspected the carcass of the fallen she-wolf a huge form leapt from the tree line, pinning the crouching immortal to the floor, it was the form of that first wolf William had tried to kill, it's deadly jaws snapped at the fallen Corvinus brother as it howled and snarled with all the ferocity of an animal that had just lost its mate. William reached for his belt, in an attempt to withdraw his dagger, however as he lowered his arm the wolf lunged forward sinking it's razor sharp teeth in William's neck, a fountain of blood churned into the air as the immortal let out a blood curdling scream that echoed through the dark Forest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Markus and Henry strolled through the dense forests following William's tracks. "I am glad I came." Markus nodded.

"Good." Henry nodded in agreement "Father always said a man should hunt before his wedding night. And with you being wed tomorrow, it will only be William that remains single." 

"Perhaps one day he will find a bride." Markus grinned.

"I think that unlikely…" Before Henry could finish his sentence a blood curdling scream shook them both to their foundations "WILLIAM!" They both called in unison as the two brothers darted towards the sound of the scream, although Henry ran fast for a mortal he could not keep up with Markus who seemed naught but a blur as he disappeared from sight.

Although it took less than a minute, it seemed like an eternity, Markus finally came to the clearing, he saw William crouched over the body of a fallen wolf stabbing it repeatedly. "Are you alright?" Markus asked anxiously. William did not respond, he remained trapped in his rage, plunging his dagger into the now bloodied carcass of the beast "Brother it is already dead!" Markus called to him "BROTHER!!!" Markus yelled as he wrenched William away from the wolf "What is wrong with you?"

"It bit me." William snarled breathlessly "Filthy beast."

Markus's eyes widened in horror as his eyes fell upon the gaping wound on William's throat. "That should be healing by now."

"I am fine!" He snarled.

"Is everyone okay?!" A breathless Henry asked as he entered the clearing.

"Fine!" William spat before collapsing back to the floor.

"No he is not." Markus answered back, as he and Henry flung one of William's arms over his shoulders "Come on, we should get back to the fortress."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The three brothers finally walked through the gates of the Corvinus fortress, it was a unique structure, a two story Romanesque villa, yet it was built from local stone. The stones of the savage land were dark and cold, and this was reflected in the fortresses architecture. The cold damp walls of the massive complex would be a most unwelcoming sight… to most people anyway. But to the three sons of the Corvinus clan this was home. As Markus and Henry helped William through the threshold of the complex several guards rushed to meet them, the brothers were quick to wave them off, however there was one man that would not be dismissed. As the brothers attempted to skulk off into a more secluded part of the fortress a single figure emerged from the main building. "What happened!" A stern voice called out.

"We were hunting father." Markus replied immediately "He was attacked by a wolf."

"How long ago?" Alexander Corvinus demanded.

"About an hour."

"Why has he not healed yet?" Alexander panicked as he inspected the wound.

"I am fine father." William breathed heavily "Just a scratch… I will be okay after a rest. After all, we have to show Viktor and Arthur how to drink later."

There was a ripple of laughter as William made his way to his room "He is right." Alexander nodded "We have a big night ahead of us."

"Amelia…" Markus began nervously

"Your bride is resting in the East wing with your mother and Viktor's daughter… tonight is your night my boy… and a good night it will be."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

There was a roar of laughter in the great hall of Alexander Corvinus's fortress as he and his sons, Arthur, Eli, Viktor and their nobles exchanged anecdotes and stories of battle. The wine had been flowing all night, yet tensions had remained at a minimum. "A toast!" Henry Corvinus yelled, slurring his words slightly as he rose to his feet "To my brother Markus, and his future bride… Lord Arthur's beautiful daughter, the Princess Amelia."

"Here, here!" A unified chant answered him.

"Indeed!" Eli answered as he rose to his feet "This is truly a joyous occasion, for it is not every day that an angel marries a demon." He sneered before throwing his mug towards Markus.

"You are drunk Viceroy!" Arthur hissed

"Sometimes it takes a drunk man to speak the truth My Lord." Eli answered before sitting down again.

"Let us play gentlemen." Viktor laughed as he took a sip of wine. "We are all friends now."

"Agreed." Markus exclaimed "Let us enjoy our food and wine."

The conversation again took a more friendly tone, everyone began to drink again and tuck into their food. "Argh" William spat as he dropped his knife and fork back on the table.

"What is wrong now?" Henry mocked him.

"It fells like my hands are on fire." He winced in pain.

"Well be careful with your cutlery!" His father warned him "It is the finest silver we have."

"I will be fine!" He breathed heavily

"What is wrong demon?" Viktor mocked him "Is the wine too strong?"

William leapt to his feet and punched a hole in the table. "I have had enough of you Teleki!" He screamed as he jumped across the table toward the old war lord. Before his brother or father could stop him, a single hand axe of Celtic design flew past Viktor's ear, landing square in William's chest. The axe belonged to the blue faced body guard that Viktor kept near him, the Hibernian Soren. The blue faced warrior leapt to his masters defence, along with several other body guards, and the young nobleman Kraven.

"Stand down William!" Alexander demanded.

"Forgive me father!" He breathed heavily "I think I need some air," He continued as he grabbed a bottle of wine and left the table.

"I will join you." Markus spoke seriously as he rose from his seat.

"No." William spat as he finally removed the axe from his chest. "I desire to be alone."

"Brother you are behaving like an animal." Markus sneered at him"

"And for that I apologize brother." William spoke breathlessly "Just do not try me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

William staggered through the grounds of his fathers fortress, drinking from his bottle of wine, there was a burning feeling coursing through his body, the only thing that seemed to offer him comfort was that huge illuminated sphere in the sky, William Corvinus did not know why but he had to get closer to the moon. Being extra careful not to spill his wine, he scaled the side of the Romanesque villa finally coming to the roof. Once he was there he opened his tunic, allowing himself to be bathed in the moons full light, he began to walk, easily hopping from roof top to roof top. However after several jumps he saw a sight that he did not expect to see. Sat on one of the more secluded rooftops, a slight, yet beautiful girl sits bathing in the moonlight, her legs pulled close to her chest, as her raven black hair falls gently past her shoulders.

"Well Well" William smiled "What do we have here?"

"Hello William." A gentle, feminine voice answered him "What are you doing up here?"

"Just going for a walk." He smiled "Tell me, why is my future sister in law up here."

"I needed some time alone." She smiled "My father's bodyguards are so stifling."

"Would you like some?" He laughed slightly as he offered her his bottle of wine.

"Just a sip." She smiled back as she took a gulp.

"My word Amelia you are so beautiful." William breathed heavily as he sat down beside her.

"So I am told." She smiled "And you are so drunk."

"I mean what I say." William told her as he allowed his eyes to wander to her cleavage "How about we make this a memorable night."

"What are you suggesting?" Amelia asked in disgust as she pulled away from him.

William's eyes dilated and turned an unnatural shade of blue as he brought her hand to her thigh "Do not fight me Amelia." He breathed heavily.

"I will scream." She nearly wept.

William clicked the bones in his neck as his teeth seemed to extend into razor sharp fangs, "That will do you no good." He breathed lecherously.

Before Amelia had a chance to react two arrows sliced through the air, finding their targets in William's chest. Amelia quickly shuffled away from him as a small team of her fathers body guards made their way across the roof tops. William leapt to his feet and hissed at them only to be met by another volley of arrows, they did not seem to bother him, he merely laughed and descended to the court yard below without so much as blinking. The small team of bodyguards quickly ran to Amelia's side. "Are you alright Princess." The lead man asked.

"He tried to… he tried to…" She wept uncontrollably.

"Please My Lady, come with us." The lead man spoke gently "We will keep you safe."

"Thank you soldier." She smiled gratefully. "What is your name?"

"Nathan My Lady." He told her as he scanned the courtyard for any sign of William "Come now, it is not safe here."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The doors to the great hall of Alexander Corvinus's fortress swung open as an armoured man made his way across the hall to his masters side. Stopping at Lord Arthur's shoulder he dropped to a knee and whispered into his ear. "WHAT!" Arthur demanded as he rose from his seat and drew his sword "YOUR DEMON SON DARES PUT HIS HANDS ON MY DAUGHTER! WHAT KIND OF DEMONS ARE YOU RAISNING?"

"What are you talking about?" Alexander dismissed him.

"VIKTOR, MY GUARDS HAVE JUST DISTURBED WILLIAM CORVINUS TRYING TO FORCE HIMSLEF ON MY BELOVED DAUGHTER. WILL YOU STAND WITH ME!!!!!!"

"Of course I will." Viktor nearly hissed as he drew his sword. Eli, Kraven, Soren and all of Viktor's and Arthur's bodyguards stood ready.

"My own bother… touching my future bride." Markus hissed "I WILL KILL HIM!!!!!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The door to William Corvinus's chambers splintered into a thousand pieces as his identical twin brother kicked it to pieces. Markus entered his brothers domain, almost foaming at the mouth, "WILLIAM!" He screamed. "WILLIAM!"

As Markus made his way through William's chambers he found his brother doubled over on the floor clutching his side, "Brother…" he whined.

"You dare lay your hands on my bride." Markus hissed.

"Brother help me!" William pleaded as he pulled aside his tunic to reveal the wound on his neck, it was throbbing, leaking puss and blood. "It hurts so much brother."

"William." Markus panicked as he knelt next to him "Brother what is wrong?"

"Amelia…" William breathed heavily

"You are my brother." Markus told him "My twin… you are my dearest friend."

William clutched his side and began to convulse, before crawling away from Markus and shutting a door behind himself.

"Let me in brother!" Markus sighed as he banged on the door.

"Something is happening to me Markus!" William screamed as he collapsed on all fours and began to scream.

"You are scaring me William!" Markus called out as he barged through the door. He was startled as he saw William on all fours his hair covering his face. William finally lifted his head, his teeth had extended into razor sharp fangs as his eyes turned a frightening shade of onyx black. "William"

"I love you brother!" William whined before his body began to sprout albino fur from every follicle, his once powerful hands turned into razor sharp claws, as his handsome features elongated into a snout complete with razor sharp fangs.

"NOOOOOO!" Markus screamed as his brother let out a blood curdling howl. "Brother." Markus pleaded, however William lashed out, sending his brother crashing into the cold stone wall… the now raging immortal leapt into the corridor of the Corvinus fortress and began to charge.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hush little baby don't you cry." A soft voice sang as she rocked her baby to sleep. "Henry" She whispered as she heard a movement in her section of the fortress "Henry is that you?" The young woman left her infants side as she made her way into the main living area "Henry…" The woman let out a blood curdling scream as she came face to face with the Albino hell hound that stood before her. Lashing out the wolf like monster tore the woman's head from her shoulders before feasting on the bloody remains.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The mood in the great hall was tense Viktor and his courtier Kraven were doing their best to calm the rage of his ally Arthur. After finding out that someone had dared put their hands on his daughter he had worked himself into a frenzy. Alexander Corvinus buried his head in his hands as he watched the peace he had worked for fall apart before his very eyes. He watched as Eli and Viktor dragged Arthur into the corner in a vain attempt to calm him down. Then something happened that brought him out of his frustrated state. The huge wooden doors came crashing open as a huge hell hound stood in the doorway, one of the guards ran at him only to be bitten in the neck sending him slumping to the floor. The wolf man let out a howl, every one turned to face him. The beast walked slowly towards the assembled men, the first man he came across was the young courtier Kraven. Kraven thrust his sword into the beasts side, it did not even slow him down, the beast growled and pounced at Kraven, however the blue painted warrior leapt across the table pushing the young noble to safety. Eli and Viktor suddenly stepped aside and allowed Arthur to draw his sword, the strongest of the warrior ran at the wolf along with several guards, they were put down one by one, all except Arthur who was saved by one of his men. Alexander Corvinus had seen enough, he jumped from his seat and delivered a hammer like blow to the beast that sent it crashing straight to the floor, it tried to get up in an attempt to carry on its carnage, however Alexander was determined to keep it down. As the beast struggled Alexander wrapped his hands around its neck and began to choke the life out of it.

"NO!!!" A voice screamed as a beautiful woman ran to Alexander's side "Stop it!" She screamed as she used all of her immortal strength to pull Alexander away from the beast.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HELANA?" Alexander screamed at her.

"Look at him Alexander!" She pleaded "He is your son." 

"William…" Alexander breathed heavily

The beast got to his feet and leapt away from his father, crashing through one of the walls of the fortress he made his way into the woods leaving his immortal father to look on, unable to protect his family for the first time since he gained his immortality.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Viktor and Arthur headed for the gates of Alexander's fortress, both were determined to destroy the beast that had attacked them, whether he was a Corvinus or not. Alexander was quick to head them off with a contingent of his guards, as Markus staggered across the court yard to join them. One of the guards that had been bit by William held his pike against the two War Lords. "I will not let you kill my son." Alexander spat.

"Then you are going to have to stop us." Viktor spat.

Before either of the Immortal Corvinus could object Henry Corvinus emerged from the Romanesque fortress carrying the headless body of his wife. "I want that beast dead!" He spoke venomously. "Viktor Teleki, Arthur Vorenus, today I stand with you," 

"It is William!" Markus pleaded "We have to help him!"

As the War Lords conversation descended into chaos one of the guards that had been bitten by William dropped his weapon, collapsed to the floor and began convulsing. Kraven and Soren shared a horrified look as his hands transformed into claws and matted black fur began to sprout all over his body. Soren stepped forward driving his hand axe through the head of the guard however the guard did not even flinch. "My Lord's!" Kraven called out, as the guard continued his disturbing transformation, worse than that his colleagues who had also been bit by William began to convulse and change as well. "We have a serious problem!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Book I: The Three Dynasties**

**Chapter VI**

**The Infestation**

"_Oh but these were not the Lycans that you know… no, disgusting though your brethren may be at least they are evolved. But these Lycan were raging monsters, never able to take human form again__**." Official Coven historian Andreas Tannis (in exile)- 2002**_

A shot of fear tore through the hearts and souls of the Warlords and their men as the guards who had previously been going about their business began to contort and transform into terrifying hell hounds. The three beasts began to lash out scattering the heavily armed men to one side. One of the hell hounds launched forward, pinning Lord Viktor to the ground. As Corvinus's men rushed to subdue the other two, Viktor was left at the mercy of the beast. Just as all seemed to be lost a small hand axe was driven into the beasts snout, as a blue faced warrior drew his sword, yet the beast did not seem fazed, then more swords began to pierce the hell hounds thick furry hide, first from Kraven, then from Arthur, then from the other men. Yet the beast would not die, finally the wolfen creature was wrenched from the fallen form of Lord Viktor by the near immeasurable immortal strength of his host, Alexander Corvinus. The beast charged him, yet Alexander was able to wrestle the snarling monster to the floor, delivering clubbing blow after clubbing blow until its fierce growl was little more than a whimper. As the beast struggled to its feet, Alexander's immortal son joined his side, unsheathing his sword he held it high above his head, bringing it down with one swift motion he severed the wolfs head from its body. "What do we do father?" Markus asked anxiously.

Alexander turned his icy gaze to the other two monsters, as his men tried in vain to keep them at bay with pikes and spears. "It would appear that you and I alone posses the strength to vanquish these monsters… steel does not hurt them." Just as Alexander finished his sentence a flaming arrow shot past the two immortals driving itself deep into the chest of one of the beasts, as the flames spread through the beasts dry and matted fur the wolf man began to howl in agony. "Good work." Alexander nodded to one of Arthur's men as he removed his cloak. "Now pull back… this will not take us long."

As the courtyard emptied Markus dispatched the flaming hell hound in the same manner he had dispatched the first... both father and son shared a momentary glance before circling the final beast.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

One Month Later

The heavy wooden gates to Arthur Vorenus's Roman like fortress slammed shut behind the war lord. He looked around his usually empty courtyard, however these days it was packed full of peasants and farmers who dare not tend their lands anymore, for fear of the ranging beasts that stalked the savage lands. Instead they sought refuge anywhere they could, fortresses, churches, anywhere. A tired Arthur was relieved as he saw his young daughter run towards him. "Amelia." He smiled widely.

"Father you are injured." She spoke nervously as she inspected a cut on her fathers forehead.

"I am fine." He assured her.

"Have you done it yet father… have you destroyed those monsters yet."

"Not yet…" he confessed after a moments hesitation "…but soon." Arthur stopped and turned his attention to the refugees that now occupied his fortress like home "I give all of you my word that we will vanquish these monsters very soon. Now tell me daughter, where is my Viceroy? I must speak with him."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How many did you kill My Lord?" Eli asked impatiently as Arthur reentered his throne room.

"Four… maybe five" Arthur told him.

"And how many men did you lose killing these four or five beasts?"

"Forty seven." Arthur reported gravely "These creatures are so strong… even when they are set ablaze they still fight on… the only way to kill them is to decapitate them, that is not an easy task, their strength, their speed… they have no weaknesses."

"How many are there now?" Eli asked nervously.

"Your guess is as good as mine old friend, we have not even been able to get close to William. Rumor has it that Alexander and Markus Corviuns have not returned to their home since that first night… that they are constantly moving through the savage lands killing these creatures one by one."

"And to think… we used to curse their strength." Eli half joked

"Now they are the only things that are keeping these beasts from destroying us all. I need more men Eli… I need more men."

"There are no more men my Lord." Eli pleaded "Everyone of age is already under arms, so is every old man and lad capable of carrying a weapon…"

"I want you to send men to all the villages, I want every hunter, poacher and game keeper in these lands to join the hunt, also, send more dogs into the woods, at least they do not turn when they are bitten."

"Has the use of hounds been successful?" Eli asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Marginally." Arthur nodded. As he finally sat down to take the wait off of his feet the large wooden doors to his Throne room swung open… "What is the meaning of this?." He bellowed.

"Forgive me My Lord." A young soldier panicked "But messengers have arrived… from Constantinople."

"Send them in." Arthur swallowed hard

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(A/N everything in Italics is being spoken in Greek.)

Arthur had cleaned himself up quickly and sat atop his throne in his finest armour, a ring of golden leaves adorning his head, Eli stood hunched by the side of his throne, as he courtiers and guards lined the sides of the Throne room. The doors opened once again, as a toga wearing nobleman wearing a golden laurel reef of his own entered the room flanked by two legionnaires from Constantinople.

"_Greetings Lord Arthur!" _The toga wearing man greeted him "_Emperor Justinian extends his warmest feeling to you."_

"_The Emperor honours me."_ Arthur nodded _"But tell me, what business does the Emperors delegation have in the savage lands."_

The man in the toga did not answer him he merely nodded to one of the legionaires who stepped forward carrying a small wooden barrel, placed it at the foot of Arthur's Throne and then took his place behind the toga wearing dignitary. Arthur eyed the barrel cautiously before slowly opening it. When he did he closed his eyes tightly as the severed head of one of those horrific hell hounds stared back at him "_Then the emperor knows?" _He spoke nervously.

"_Of course the Emperor knows!"_ The dignitary spat back at him_ "This monster was killed not ten miles from Constantinople."_

"_I thought we had them contained."_ Arthur said with a frustrated sigh. _"You have… well most of them, there have only been a hand full of sightings beyond the savage land, and to my knowledge this is the only one to have traveled that far east… rumor has it that these things were spawned here… by the same undying warlord that your father was sent to stop."_

"_Those rumors are true… but I will stop theses creatures."_

"_For your sake I hope this is true Arthur."_ The dignitary spoke menacingly "_For the Emperor will not tolerate failure for much longer."_

"_You must realize that these creatures have no weakness, it will take time to quell this infestation."_

"_That is where you are wrong."_ The dignitary smiled slightly "_You see unlike the primitive company you keep, the emperor has access to the finest Alchemists, Holy Men and Physicians in the World… and in his eternal the Wisdom the Emperor has found these demons weakness."_

"_What is it?" _Arthur asked anxiously

The dignitary nodded to the second legionnaire who stepped forward, he was carrying a long, flat box, placing it at the foot of Arthur's throne he to withdrew back to his original position. Arthur anxiously opened the box, only to laugh slightly at his contents. _"Daggers…"_ He laughed out loud "_Daggers…" _Arthur held up the box containing six identical weapons, each about ten long, their blades polished to perfection with gold trimmed handles. _"This is the emperors weapon… a box of ornamental knives. You fool… these beasts are impervious to steel… they laugh at it."_

"_Yes they do."_ The dignitary agreed _"But these daggers are not made of steel… they are made of silver… these creatures are clearly denizens of hell, the Emperors Holy men… in their wisdom surmised that if steel could not vanquish these monsters, perhaps the purifying kiss of a Holy metal could… and they were right, silver burns the flesh of these beasts… it hurts them more than fire… and if you are able to pierce their hearts, or their brains or any of their organs they die… and they stay dead. The weapons you hold in your hands were designed by the Emperor himself, forged from the finest silver in all of the Empire… and blessed in the Vatican by the Pope himself."_

"_Tell the Emperor that I will use these weapons to cure this plague of beasts."_

"_I am glad to hear it Arthur." _The dignitary smiled_ "Because the Emperor will not tolerate failure, you have been a most useful ally to us Arthur, but if so much as one more of those beasts ventures out of the savage lands in the cradle of civilization that is his Empire… well, it will not just be the beasts that are the Emperors enemy… do you understand Arthur?"_

"_Perfectly." _He nodded coldly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Arthur paced the floor of his private chambers, the events of the day still weighing heavily on his mind. "If we make an enemy of the Emperor all is lost." He spoke wearily

"What will you do My Lord?" Eli asked

"I want all of our men armed with silver weapons… take it from the mines, melt down my own personal supply… raid the churches."

"The people will not like you raiding the churches My Lord."

"True Viceroy, but they will like being eaten alive by rabid beasts even less. I want you to go to Viktor, take two of the daggers to him, inform him of the beast's weakness and of the Emperors disapproval… even Viktor must heed the Emperors word."

"Viktor has still not recovered from his injuries my Lord, the monster that attacked him weeks ago left its toll."

"No matter how injured Viktor is we still need his silver, and his men… here." Arthur called as he threw a pair of the silver daggers to Eli, you may as well have these old friend."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A spray of blood and gore splattered across Alexander Corvinus's face as he pulled apart the jaws of one of the hell hounds. He and his immortal son had been fighting an exhausting battle against the beasts since that first night. Now he stood amongst the fallen bodies of a whole pack of the wolf men. He looked around for any sign of the men that had accompanied him, they were all dead. He severed their heads one by one so they would be spared the curse that had already befallen so many others. Feeling overwhelmed by the carnage he was a part of he finally gave up. "Markus!" He called out. "Markus!"

"What is it father?" A tired Markus Corvinus answered as he emerged from the trees.

"Did any of your men survive?" Alexander asked breathlessly.

"No." He replied gravely.

"We have been tracking William for weeks, and we are still no closer to him… lets go home my son."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

There was a heavy weight on Markus Corvinus's heart as he lay on a bed for the first time in a month, he wanted nothing more than to be out there finding his brother… to cure him of this terrible affliction. He felt guilty as he allowed his eyes to close relishing the comfort his bed brought him.

"Hello brother." A cold voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Henry…" Markus spoke nervously "How are you brother."

"Well… my brother has turned into a monster and murdered my wife, my father and brother have prevented me from getting revenge, my son is without a mother… and my mother is devastated, aside from that… I can't complain."

"I know you are angry brother, but what happened to your wife was not William's fault… he is ill brother, he needs her help."

"Funny brother… I seem to recall your reaction when you found out that William had laid a hand on Amelia, you left the table with a rage I have never seen before… tell me brother, what if it had been Amelia that William tore to pieces… would you be so desperate to help him then?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Do you think you will ever find him?" A raven haired beauty asked as she wrapped an arm around her husband. "Alexander will I ever see my son again?"

"I will do everything in my power to help William Helena… but William's curse is a terrible one, I feel it may just be kinder to end his suffering."

"I love you dearly husband… but I also love my sons, all of them, you will have to kill me before you kill William.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

The court yard to Arthur Vorenus's fortress was bristling with action, there were huge caldrons all over the place, each one filled with molten silver, with more and more precious objects being thrown in. There was also the sound of the blacksmiths, hammering away at their anvils, augmenting Arthur's warriors weapons with the precious purifying silver. He cast a glance to the small wooden hut that he knew his daughter occupied… he was doing this for her. He slid two of the six daggers the Emperor had given him up into his sleeve, he knew he would have time to use them soon.

"My Lord!" A blacksmith called out as he handed him his cavalry sword, now plated in silver "Is it to your liking?"

"A fine job." Arthur nodded as he inspected the sword "A very fine job."

"MY LORD!!!" A soldier called out as he ran into Arthur's court yard.

"What is it?" Arthur demanded.

"There has been a sighting sir… a monster not far from here." 

"Send some men." Arthur nodded immediately.

"You do not understand sir…" The soldier continued breathlessly "… this one is huge… its fur as white as snow… like an Albino wolf."

"William." Arthur whispered.

"We believe so My Lord!"

"Ready my horse; I will lead this hunt personally."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was near nightfall, Arthur would rather wait until morning but this may well be the only chance he gets to kill the infestation at its source. He looks around as his men, swordsmen and Archers from all over his lands mount their horses and prepare themselves for the hunt that is to come. He watches as his pack of hunting hounds bark and howl as if they know what is coming.

"Father!" A delicate voice calls to him as he is about to mount his horse.

"Go inside Amelia." He says gently.

"Please father, do not go." She pleads, as she tugs on his cloak.

"We both know I must." He smiles gently as he kisses her on the forehead "My beautiful daughter, my most glorious accomplishment. Do not fret over the son of Corvinus, once I have quelled this infestation the Emperor will owe me a favor, you will have your pick of Constantinople's Princes."

"Father please…" She wept, in full view of everyone "… I am begging you."

"A leader must take risks for the benefit of their people Amelia, one day you will understand that… Whatever happens tonight I want you to remember that I love you more than anything on Earth or in Heaven, you are my sole reason for breathing and everything I do is for you."

"I love you father." She choked as she flung herself into his embrace.

"And I you daughter." He whispered back, before carefully removing himself from her arms "I must go now… I will see you soon."

With that Arthur leapt into the saddle of his horse and lead his men galloping into the forest, leaving his daughter alone in the moonlight, watching helplessly as her father rode off to face the monster.


	8. Chapter 8

**Book I: The Three Dynasties **

**Chapter VII**

**One Less Warlord**

_**Southern Hungarian Territory, Arthur's Kingdom: 545 AD**_

Their ride came to an abrupt end, the armed party were quick to dismount and draw their weapons, knights, warriors and hunters all shared nervous glances as they made their way into the eerie silence of the foreboding woods. Even the ferocious blood hounds that had previously been barking at the night fell silent as the party was consumed by the distorted landscape of these savage lands. They were all here for a single purpose, to hunt the creature that used to be known as William Corvinus, for weeks they had been unable to find the hell hound that had spawned this lycanthropic plague, but tonight was different, they had found him… and now the trail was at an end.

Arthur dismounted his horse, and with his sword in hand made his way to the front of the party. Looking beyond the tree line he drew in a deep breath as a soul splitting howl filled the air. "It ends tonight." He spoke coldly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Western Hungarian Territory, Castle Corvinus: 545 AD**_

Alexander Corvinus strode through the halls of his fortress like home, after snatching a few hours of rest he was ready to go back out, to find his son. He once again donned his armour, his short sword strapped to his side. "Helena!" He called out as he entered a small reception. However he did not find his wife sitting there. "Henry." Corvinus spoke softly.

"Hello father." Henry replied before taking another sip from a flagon of wine.

"I have been alive a long time my son, and I have found that wine never solves ones problems."

"Thank you for your advice father." He scoffed.

"I am riding out again soon…" Alexander sighed "…Will you ride with me, help me to cure your brother."

"After what he did to my wife?" Henry nearly snarled "No father… no I will not be joining you."

"You have a good heart Henry, do not allow it to become clouded with hatred. Now I am riding out soon, tell me have you seen your mother?"

"No… like you she is also pining for the monster."

"Enough Henry!" Alexander snapped "What happened to your wife was tragic, but your brother had no control over his actions, he needs out help and he will have it! It is my will, as well as the will of your mother and brother!"

"Ah of course…" Henry laughed sarcastically "…the Immortal club closes ranks."

"I will not listen to this!" Alexander spat "Tell your mother I was looking for her."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Southern Hungarian Territory, Arthur's Kingdom: 545 AD**_

The men of Arthur's party had ventured deep into the woods; the sound of howling had lead them to a clearing. "This is the place." Arthur nodded.

"I am not so sure My Lord." One of the Hunters spoke up "A beast would not make its lair in a place so open."

Before Arthur could answer there was a rustle in the bushes, it was getting closer "Defensive positions!" Arthur screamed as a huge Albino Hell hound leapt from the shelter of the trees. The creature was terrifying, its speed, its agility should not have been possible for a creature of this size, the hunters were the first to fall, they had not fallen into defensive columns on Arthur's command, they were easily picked off, William's claws tearing through their bodies as if it were paper. Arthur's men had used their shields to create a shell like defence, with their leader and his archers standing at the center. William finally came to a stop, flinging the lifeless body of a hunter to one side he flexed his gargantuan limbs and let out a howl so terrifying that it chilled everyman to the soul… including Arthur.

The hounds that the hunters had brought with them rushed at the giant wolf, desperately snapping at his monster like frame. William shook them off one by one, sending each blood hound flying off in a different direction. Arthur's eyes narrowed beneath his helmet as his eyes locked with the onyx black spheres that were William's eyes, no matter what form he was in all Arthur could envision was the fact that William had dared lay a finger on his precious daughter. "ARCHERS!" He commanded. Several of his soldiers lifted their shields allowing the archers to step forward, they drew back the strings to their bows and sent a hail of arrows towards the beast. Arthur's archers were amongst the best, descended from the archers of the original army that had left Constantinople more than a lifetime ago, as such each one of the deadly projectiles hit their targets. William let out a howl of agony as the silver tipped arrows singed his fur and burnt his flesh. "AGAIN!" Arthur screamed. A second barrage of arrows tore through the cold night air, hurting the creature in a way he had never been hurt before. Yet despite the pain William was still able to launch himself into the air, towards the awaiting warriors. "PIKE MEN!" Arthur screamed. The shell like structure of Arthur's defences instantly scattered, as his soldiers readied their long spear like weapons. William came crashing down onto the newly forged silver tips of the pikes… the tips pierced his side, his leg, his chest, the wolf let out a cry. "ARCHERS!" Arthur cried, as a third wave of arrows plunged into William, staining his Albino white fur red with blood. Yet William did not go down, with arrows and pikes protruding from his body he lashed out, sending a pike man flying spine first into a tree, one swipe of his claws removed the head of another. The archers that were with Arthur tried desperately to subdue him with fire, yet the sting of the silver seemed to do little more than annoy the beast. "INFANTRY, LOCK SHIELDS!" Arthur screamed as the foot soldiers he had brought with him locked their shields into a wall like defence, as two rows of men stood ready to face William, sliding the blades of their short swords between the shields they began to match towards him, William plowed into the wall, denting the shields of the soldiers, and scattering the line, yet the men were disciplined, a couple of warriors had managed to pierce William's side with their silver etched swords.

William flinched before delivering a death blow to two more of the soldiers, turning slightly to his left he crushed the skull of an infantrymen with his powerful jaws. "I have seen enough." Arthur sneered as he lunged at William driving his sword into the beast ribs, withdrawing the long cavalry sword he again swiped at the wounded William. "My Lord!" An archer screamed as the bowmen began to concentrate their fire, as William swiped at Arthur knocking his sword from his grip a single arrow exploded through William's back, piercing the monsters heart. William paused, his relentless attack had finally been slowed, and for the first time… the mighty beast dropped to a knee. "WE HAVE HIM WEAKEND!" Arthur screamed, as again the fury or the archers was unleashed on the wounded animal, he again roared in pain, as one of the pike men charged him, impaling William, yet he still would not go down. In desperation Arthur grabbed the shield of one of his fallen men, he ran at William, using the shield as a battering ram he flung the full force of his body at William's side, finally the beast was toppled, as he lay writhing in agony Arthur's men began to drive their swords into his fallen form. Despite the pain William still struggled to get to his feet, an archer placed a foot on his chest and fired an arrow at point blank range into his heart.

"We have done it My Lord!" One of his soldiers breathed a sigh of relief.

"No…" Arthur breathed heavily as he regained his sword "Not yet we haven't." Lifting the long bladed cavalry sword high above his head he took aim at the neck of William "Now your reign of terror comes to an end monster."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Arthur was poised to sever the head of the animal that had brought so much misery to his lands, however fate it seemed would intervene, for before the lethal blow could be dealt a form emerged from the tree line, a rider entered the field of engagement hurling a javelin at Arthur, the Warlord was quick to dodge it however he was forced back away from William. The rider drew a sword and one by one began to cut down Arthur's men. Arthur's eyes flashed with rage as he looked upon this rider, completely concealed with a crimson cloak and hood, who was this maniac? He thought to himself. As the last of Arthur's foot soldiers fell, Arthur had seen enough "Are you a mad man?" He screamed as he swung his sword at the leg of the horse, cutting down the mighty steed and sending the rider flying to the ground. Before the freakishly strong rider could recover, before the rider could even remove the hood that concealed their true identity a wave of cruelty swept through Arthur's body. "YOU DARE COME TO THE AID OF THIS HELLSPAWN? YOU DARE TO SUBJECT MY LANDS TO THIS MONSTERS CURSE… WELL LET THIS BLASPHEMY BE YOUR LAST!" The mighty warlord took a step forward and brought down his sword with every ounce of strength he could muster, the rider fell to the ground instantly, and from beneath that crimson hood rolled the head of the mysterious rider "no…" Arthur whispered as the horror of his actions sank in "NOOOO!"

From beneath the crimson cloak a head came to a rolling stop, its skin was pale, its lips full and vivacious, its hair a long mane of raven, Arthur and his men looked on in shock, the wounded hell hound also stopped struggling, seemingly forgetting its pain for a moment, the terrifying onyx black spheres that were his eyes became locked on the once warm brown eyes of the severed head… the eyes of his mother… Helena Corvinus.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Though impaled and staked to the floor with pikes, arrows and swords William let out a blood curdling howl before launching himself up into the air, his howl seemed to go on forever as the archers once again tried to put him down, yet now the arrows did nothing, he pounced, killing the archers one by one, then his deadly claws and jaws were turned on the last of the pike men, the poor souls of the Infantry were next, William's claws tearing through their shields as easily as their flesh. Finally the beast stopped for a moment, as if to savor what was coming next. There was only one man left… Arthur himself. William lunged, yet the War Lord was the greatest warrior in these lands, he rolled out of the way slashing at William's side as he did. Yet his attempt to fight was ultimately futile, William plunged a claw deep into Arthur's sternum, as his sword dropped to the ground for what he knew would be the last time, Lord Arthur Vorenus outstretched his arms, causing two daggers to emerge from beneath his gauntlets, he plunged the daggers into William's chest… yet the beast merely brushed them off… then mercifully the end came, William sank his jaws into the neck of Arthur, severing his head from his body… in the same way his mother had been dispatched.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The wounded beast instinctively brushed the last of the arrows from his gargantuan form, as he alone stood amongst the carpet of corpses that now decorated the clearing, every instinct in the monsters savage mind screamed at him to feast, to devour his kills… yet he did not feed, resting on all fours he let out a low whining sound as he brought the severed head of his mother closer to him, far from feeding the savage affectionately licked at the head, remembering on some level the maternal glow that this woman once radiated, for now at least the beast was tamed, his claws pawing gently at his mothers hair, his ferocious howl nothing more than a whimper… for now at least, the beast would grieve.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Southern Hungarian Territory, Arthur's Estate: 545 AD**_

A small riding party made their way through the gates of Arthur's fortress like Estate, at the head of the party, Eli, Arthur's Viceroy and most trusted advisor. "Welcome back Viceroy." A soldier greeted him as he took the reigns of his horse and helped the old man down.

"Thank you." The old war horse choked as he stretched a little "It is good to be back, Viktor's health deteriorates by the day, and his army is not doing well without him. Where is Lord Arthur."

"He has not returned yet sir." The soldier reported nervously "He has been gone since last night, we have sent out scouting parties but so far, there is no sign of him."

A wave of shock went through Eli's body, he said nothing, looking over his left shoulder he saw the lonely form of the Princess Amelia standing there "Keep me informed."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A small party arrives at a clearing deep within the woods of the savage lands, at the head of this party, Alexander Corvinus "William what have you done?" He sighed as he beheld the small army of corpses that lay around him, dismounting his steed he made his way over to a headless corpse, dressed in expensive custom made armour, he recognized it, after a few more steps he came across a severed head… "Arthur Vorenus." He sighed shaking his head… you deserved a better death than this."

As Alexander surveyed the dead so to did his men, all of them were disgusted by what they saw, however one discovery left a solider frozen to the spot "M… My Lord." He choked

"What?" Alexander spat "Well man what is it?" He demanded as he strode over to the soldier "Oh…" He whimpered as he looked down "Oh please no…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Western Hungarian Territory, Castle Corvinus: 545 AD**_

In the grounds of Alexander Corvinus's ancient family home, three men stand silently in front of a freshly dug grave. Their silence is deafening, broken only by the chilling wind that disturbed their long hair. Alexander Corvinus and his two sons Markus and Henry, stand dumbstruck before Helena's final resting place. "Are you happy now?" Henry finally asked "Not content with allowing William to kill my wife… he has now killed our mother."

"No…" Alexander spat "… I saw the wound, it was clean, struck by a sword, not by William."

"Whomever dealt the fatal blow is irrelevant." Henry sighed "All that has befallen us is William's doing… will you not put my brother out of his misery father?"

"I can not kill my own son Henry… I promised your mother."

"Very well." Henry nodded "Markus… you are the only other person with the strength to stop him."

"I will not harm Henry." Markus spoke coldly as his eyes remained fixed on the burial mound.

"Then I must bid you both farewell." Henry spoke, his voice as hard as steel.

"What do you mean?" Alexander demanded

"I have an army, the support of many local nobles… I will not stay here and be party to this blasphemy… you want William alive, you can capture him without the aid of my men."

"Ridiculous!" Alexander spat "Where will you go?"

"To the new settlement at Pest!" He spoke defiantly "I will forge my own dynasty there… far away from the curse of your bloodline father. Your immortality have brought nothing but misery and death to all of those around you… your first family dead, my wife dead, your grandson left without a mother, your son a raging monster, and your wife… dead. I will be part of this evil no more…"

"Henry please…" Markus pleaded "…We need to stay together, we need family at this time."

"My son is my only family now." He sneered coldly as he turned his back on both of them. "Farewell brother… father." He bid them farewell as he made he made his way away from the castles grounds to join up with his army leaving the Savage lands, leaving his family forever.

"What do we do now father?" Markus asked nervously.

"I do not know." Was Alexander's empty answer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Northern Hungarian Territory, Ördögház: 545 AD**_

A frail Viktor paces up and down his chambers coughing after every step as images of monsters race through his frantic mind. The Great General was no longer the iron leader he had been, his age was showing, and after the attack at Corvinus's fortress he was weak. "Father you must rest." His loyal daughter pleaded "Your physicians have told you so."

"What do they know?" Viktor snapped "I have to think, I have to stay moving, it is the only way we can turn the tide… the only way we can win this war." A loud knock at the door startled Viktor.

"Should I send them away father?" Sonja asked warmly.

"No." Viktor shook his head, his tired body aching all over "Send them in."

"Enter!" Sonja called out.

The door to Viktor's chambers opened, and a tall dark haired noble stepped through, sweeping his hair back over his armoured shoulder he dropped to a knee. "My Lord, Princess." He spoke humbly.

"What can we do for you Kraven?" Sonja asked warmly.

"My Lord I am afraid I have some bad news." Kraven spoke gravely.

"What is it servant?" Viktor asked impatiently.

"A rider from the South has just arrived with a disturbing message… My Lord Arthur Vorenus is dead, he was killed tonight, rumor has it by William himself."

"No." Viktor choked as he leant against a desk "Without Arthur on the field… the armies will fall apart..."

"My Lord, I have sent the Hibernian and a group of our men to try and finish off William."

"There is no point." Viktor sighed "All is lost now… were I but ten years younger."

"You may leave us now Kraven." Sonja spoke up.

"My Lady… My Lord." He again bowed before leaving.

"Father…" Sonja spoke nervously.

"All is lost…" The old warlord choked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Southern Hungarian Territory, Arthur's Estate: 545 AD**_

She sits alone in her room, all manor of terrible images racing through her mind, resting on her bed she reads page after page of her bible. The book was supposed to offer comfort, give some answers to life's questions… yet after hours of reading she found none. Her emerald silk gown that covered her body like a second skin shined in the candle light of her room, she watched intently as the flame flickered and danced about, then she heard it… the sound of footsteps and the clatter of swords against armour. The footsteps got louder and louder, finally coming to a stop just outside her door… then came the knocking. "Who is it?" She asked nervously.

"Open the door please Princess." A stern voice answered her.

She nervously opened the door to her chambers, clinging onto the frame as she did, as the door swung open she saw two men in armour, they were among her fathers personal bodyguards "Princess Amelia would you come with us please?"

"My father?" She half choked

The two guards shared a second of uneasy eye contact, "Please Princess… you must come with us now." The two guards stepped aside allowing Amelia to pass them, she walked nervously through the halls of her fathers Romanesque Estate, flanked by her armed escorts, she did not have to be told where she was going, she knew it would be to her fathers throne room. She breathed heavily as tears already began to well up in her eyes… her heart raced as she approached the doors to the Throne Room, two more guards opened the huge doors for her… she stepped into the usually bustling seat of power only to find it morbidly quiet, there was a small gathering of soldiers, all that remained of her fathers personal bodyguard. She felt a little uneasy as the men who had brought her from her chambers left her side to join the ranks of their comrades. Swallowing hard she turned her head to look upon her fathers Throne, it was empty. Her fathers Viceroy Eli stood by the Throne, his face an expressionless mask, his hands behind his back.

"Come here Amelia." He spoke gently.

The young Princess stepped cautiously towards the foot of her fathers throne, stopping before the ancient Viceroy "Eli… my father." She wept. The old Viceroy said nothing as he brought his hands into view, "No.." she wept as she laid eyes on what Eli was holding, the Gold plated Laurel reef of a Roman dignitary, her fathers symbol of power. "Oh Father.." She continued to weep, pulling away slightly.

"There is no time for tears!" Eli chastised her as he pulled her back towards him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed.

"You have a duty to fulfill." Eli spoke coldly "You must honor your fathers memory by living up to his expectations… I know it is painful… I am hurting as well… but you must brave now Amelia, your people need you."

Swallowing hard and still teary eyed Amelia allowed Eli to take her hand and lead her to the Throne, she was almost grateful for if she had not sat down soon, she would have collapsed. Her slight frame seemed to get lost in her fathers throne, yet she somehow managed to sit up straight, before she realized what was happening she felt Eli walk behind her and place the golden laurel reef upon her head, "Arthur Vorenus is dead!" Eli spoke loudly, addressing the assembled bodyguards "Behold Amelia… Princess of the Southern Kingdom…leader of our people… long may her name be spoken." Amelia watched on in shock as all of the men before her dropped to a knee.

"rise…" She mumbled, between breaths bringing them back to their feet.

"What are your orders Princess?" Eli asked.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to compose herself, suddenly a wave of cold clarity swept through her body, her bloodshot eyes narrowed, her bottom lip stopped trembling and her voice took on an icy cold tone "Avenge my Father."


	9. Chapter 9

**Book I: The Three Dynasties **

**Chapter VIII**

**The Second Bloodline**

"_Viktor was not the first of our kind as we were led to believe, he was human once, the ruler of these lands. Markus, he's the one, the source, the first true Vampire"- __**Andreas Tannis, Official Coven Historian (In Exile 2002).**_

She sits atop her throne… her Throne, her father was barely cold in the ground and she had already made herself more than comfortable on his seat of power. Still, no matter how bad she felt she was resolute, she would not show her grief. Her pastel coloured gowns were gone, replaced by elegant black mourning attire, her beautiful and delicate features concealed by a thin black veil, on top of which rested the golden laurel reef. "Princess." A voice called to her.

"Yes Viceroy." She answered coldly,

"You have a visitor Princess, he has just arrived at the gate, he is insisting to speak with you."

"Who is?" She asked, her eye brow raised beneath her veil.

"Your fiancé."

Amelia rolled her eyes slightly at the Viceroy's revelation "Is he alone?" She asked in boredom.

"He is." Eli nodded

"Well then send him in."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Markus Corvinus strode through the halls of what was now Amelia's estate, however he did not walk alone, flanking him were four armoured men, each one watching every one of his moves. Two of them carried long bows, the other two carried cross bows, each mans weapons poised and ready to fire. The flame haired warlord made his way into Amelia's Throne room, only to see the young Princess flanked by even more of her archers and bowmen. "Amelia." He bowed.

"Lord Corvinus." She replied

"Must we be so formal, mere weeks ago you were to be my bride, I thought we were both happy."

"A lot has changed Markus." Amelia spoke in a condescending tone.

"Yes it has." He nodded "I would like to offer you my deepest condolences on the loss of your father. I know what it feels like to lose a parent."

"What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously.

"My mother… my mother died, probably killed by your father or one of his men. It's okay I'm not here to make trouble."

"Markus I am so sorry…" She spoke warmly.

"Thank you." He nodded "I need your help, my brother Henry has left the Western and Carpathian Kingdoms, taking a rather large portion of our armies with him, and my brother William… well… he's also taking a toll on our armies. Together we can bring an end to all this suffering… Marry me Amelia."

"You still want me." She smiled slightly.

"Of course." Markus returned her smile holding out his hand "I can still make you happy."

"Markus…" She whispered as she placed her delicate porcelain hand in his "… I can not marry you… not now."

"What must I do Amelia." He almost pleaded.

"If you want my hand in marriage… then you must give me your brother's head as a wedding present." She spoke coldly.

"What?" He choked.

"My father will be avenged." She told him firmly "And if you will not deliver him to me, the Emperor Justinian will certainly find me a suitable husband."

"How can someone so beautiful be so cold?" Markus asked in horror.

"I am but a product of my environment." She dismissed him "Now if that is all I have a Kingdom to rule."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Markus Corvinus galloped away from Amelia's Estate muttering and cursing under his breath. He rode his horse off of the beaten tracks, into the woods of the savage lands, he rode like a man possessed before bringing his horse to a violent stop. He heard something that enraged him, that tore through his very soul. It was one of those monsters… one of those things his brother had helped create. He leapt from his horse and charged through the trees in the direction of the beast. "Monster!" He screamed at the huge wolf like creature, its matted fur covered in blood and dirt. "This is your fault!" He screamed as he lunged at the wolf, punching it square in the jaw. "Damn you!" He sneered as he began to rain blow after blow on the beast. The mighty beast was no match for his Immortal strength. Weakened from the Immortal Warlords assault the Lycan tried in vain to struggle free, staggering back into the trees, the beast frantically tried to catch its breath. "Oh no you don't…" Markus screamed as he pounced on the creature, tackling it to the ground, the two landed in a pile of leaves, hitting the ground with a thud, however to Markus's alarm the fall did not end at the ground, there was a momentary pause as the ground began to creek, then a snapping sound, before he could react he was falling again, this was a great height… both Markus and the Lycan landed with a thud. The warlord shook his head clear… it was dark… pitch black in fact. "Damn it!" Markus spat, he knew where he was, a mine shaft. The landscape of the savage lands were littered with these tunnels, poorly built by stolen Roman equipment, the many Warlords of these lands would strip the resources, metal mainly, and then seal up the mine when they were done… however they did not always seal them well.

Markus quickly drew his sword as his eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness, he followed the sound of the creatures whimpering, it was on the floor, clearly wounded from Markus's assault. Markus drove his sword into the beasts side causing it to let out a tremendous howl… and it was that howl that would change Markus's life forever… for Markus and the Lycan were not alone in that mine shaft, the creatures howl had awoken its other inhabitants… the soul splitting howl sent a wave of alarm through the slumbering bats that clung to the roof of the shaft, there was an unbearable shrieking sound, muffled only by the flapping of leathery wings. The bats numbered in their hundreds, they descended on the two intruders like a dense cloud, Markus panicked waving his sword around furiously as the creatures of the night encircled him like a cyclone, he let out a cry of pain as he felt the needle like fangs of the bats pierce his flesh, first his neck, then his face. After what seemed like an eternity the furious living storm moved on to another area of the mine. As soon as the cloud was gone Markus lunged forward with his sword, severing the beasts head from its shoulders. "Damn it." Markus spat as he brought a hand to his face and wiped away some of the blood "Filthy creatures."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Markus finally dragged himself out of the mineshaft after an excruciating climb. His body was aching all over, all the years he had lived, all the battles he had fought, he had never felt anything like this, he felt like his ribs were being crushed, that his blood was boiling. The short walk back to his horse was hell, he climbed back onto his steed and headed for the nearest village. As his horse made the short journey to the village the glare of the sunlight forced him to squint, the light hurt, a feeling he had never experienced before... and then there was darkness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

His eyes fluttered open, he was in a strange place. He sat up and looked around, his armour had been removed, it lay resting in the corner along with his weapons. Letting out a low groan he pulled himself off of the uncomfortable straw bed he had been resting on. He was a very Spartan room, aside from the bed the only other furniture was a small wooden chair. Sitting back down on the bed he buried his head in his hands as the pain continued to stab at him. He heard something… a key in a door, a single figure entered the room, an old man with a grey beard, he wore long black robes and a square hat. "You are awake?" The old man exclaimed, a little surprised.

Markus brushed the fiery red hair from his face and glared at the old man "Where am I?" He demanded.

"You are in the village of Pécs My Lord." The old man replied.

"Are you a healer?" Markus asked.

"Yes My Lord." He bowed "You were discovered by a hunting party, they brought you to me, I have been treating you ever since."

"How long?" Markus asked with a hint of concern.

"Four days My Lord… I tried to send word to your fathers castle however more and more of our messengers are being picked off by the beasts."

"Four days…" Markus spat in disbelief.

"I have tried to treat your injuries… but there has been some cause for concern."

"Such as?" Markus swallowed hard.

"I was trying to bleed you My Lord, to let out any infected blood so that you may be able to heal, however no sooner had I made the cut, it healed itself again."

"Ah…" Markus nodded "…my family and I… lets just say we heal very quickly."

"I am well aware of your families reputation My Lord, it is not my place to judge… however I did treat your father once… although he healed quickly, it was nothing like you."

Markus walked over to the corner where his weapons had been stowed and drew a dagger from his belt slicing open the palm of his hand he watched in amazement as the cut healed almost instantly. "I see…" Markus nodded.

"There is one more thing My Lord…" The Healer spoke nervously

"And what might that be?" Markus sighed in frustration

"Your heartbeat My Lord…"

"What of it…"

"Well its not there… not really."

"What do you mean?" Markus demanded.

"It is slow My Lord… too slow… no living creature could have heart beat so slow."

"Is that all?" Markus sneered.

"Yes My Lord." The healer bowed.

"Then leave me, and fetch me some water, I have a terrible thirst about me… such a terrible thirst."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"MORE WATER!" Markus bellowed as he slammed his fist against the wall. A moment later his door opened and the healers young servant girl entered with a fresh jug of water. "Quickly!" Markus hissed.

"Forgive me My Lord." She mumbled as she poured the water into his cup. "This is the fifth jug in an hour My Lord… is there anything else I can get you."

"No." Markus snapped as he gulped the cool liquid down "Just another cup." He leant back in his bed as the young girl leant over to pour him another cup, she was a beautiful young thing, her blonde hair tied back, her cleavage bountiful, yet Markus's eyes remained transfixed on her neck.

"My Lord…" She mumbled, as Markus's eyes turned an electric shade of blue, Markus knew she was scared, that she was speaking to him, but all he could hear was the deafening sound of her pulse, it rang in his ear like a war drum. The girl tried to run, yet the patient had an iron like grip on her arm, she screamed… not that Markus could hear, all he could hear was the thunder of her pulse beneath her trembling ivory flesh. As the girl squirmed Markus tilted his head, allowing his teeth to extend, to elongate into ivory white fangs… and then he lunged… it was not malice, nor lust, but rather it was instinct… the inescapable, irresistible need to feed that caused him to plunge his newly developed fangs deep into the jugular of the beautiful servant girl, a fountain of blood erupted, so that only the Markus's now piercing cobalt eyes were visible beneath his crimson mask and flame red hair. After what seemed like an eternity of feeding, his terrible thirst was finally quenched, he allowed the lifeless deathly pale body of the girl to fall to floor.

"My God…" he breathed in disgust as he saw what he had done "…My God what have I become." A million images flashed through the Immortals mind… followed by a sudden wave of realization… he remembered his hunting trip… he remembered the image of William being bitten by that wolf… then the mine… he had been bitten by a bat… one bitten by bat, one by wolf… and now both of them were monsters. "No…." Markus hissed as he looked upon his blood stained features in the blood splattered glass.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He had dressed hastily, the pain he had been feeling had eased off since he had fed from the girl, he cautiously left the scene of his crime and headed down a small wooden staircase. No one had seen him, he made a dash for it, forcing his way to the door he ran… he ran outside. He had barely made it two steps before he felt his skin burn, then he could smell the burning of his own flesh as smoke bellowed from his body. The pain forced him to his knees as his flesh began to blister. He scrambled along the ground, back to the safety of the open door, the dark corridor was like paradise compared to the hell he had just been through, he kept crawling, up the stairs clawing his way into the blood soaked room he had previously occupied. He managed to pull himself back to his feet, slamming the door behind him.

"My Lord what have you done?" A voice asked in horror.

Markus turned around with a start to find the old healer standing over the girls lifeless body. "I did what I had to." Markus told him.

"Your family is cursed…" he breathed. "I will see to it that you do not hurt anyone else."

"I am afraid I can not allow that doctor." Markus spoke in a menacing tone, as he glided across the floor and grabbed the doctor by the throat. "I am sorry good doctor but I need to test a theory... and you are the only one here." Markus tilted the doctors head violently and sunk his teeth into the old mans neck before letting him drop to the ground. Markus let out a sigh and sat down in the small wooden chair "And now we must wait."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

His eyes fluttered open, he was in a familiar place, he sat up bolt upright, he was resting on an old straw mattress.

"You are awake?" A slightly surprised voice exclaimed.

"Corvinus…" The old man breathed as he saw Markus standing in the corner.

"Forgive me healer, but I needed to test something. You see those people my brother bites, are reborn in the same way he is… as monsters. And the turning process is a lot quicker. Now thanks to you I know it is possible for me to create my own army…"

"I am not a monster!" The old man snapped "I will not be like you!"

"I am glad to hear you say that doctor." Markus nodded "For there is one more thing I must test." In the blink of an eye Markus had run his sword through the healers stomach, as the old man doubled over Markus grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and hurled him through the door, the doctor tumbled down the stairs, crashing through the front door of his building, falling into sunlight. Markus watched from a safe distance as the old man flayed about in agony, counting how long it took for the unfortunate man to be reduced to a pile of ash. "Just a matter of seconds…" Markus sighed "… It would appear that daylight is going to be a problem."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Fortress Corvinus, Western Hungarian Territory 546 AD**_

"My Lord!" A guard exclaims as he rushes into Alexander Corvinus's Throne Room.

"Is there any word on my son?" He asks cautiously.

"He has returned My Lord… your son is here."

Alexander breathed a sigh of relief as Markus entered the Throne room just behind the guard "Hello father."

"Markus…" Alexander exclaimed as he rushed to embrace his son "…oh thank heaven, I could not bear to lose you as well. Where have you been boy, you have been gone for weeks."

"I went to see Amelia, to rekindle our hopes for an alliance."

"And?" Alexander encouraged him.

"She is unwilling." Markus nodded simply. "However fortune is finally favoring us father… I am not the man I was when I left."

"What do you mean?" Alexander asked him nervously. Markus allowed his eyes to turn an electric shade of blue as his teeth elongated into fangs. "Oh not you to…" Alexander sighed.

"Do not be alarmed father." Markus reassured him "Unlike William's unfortunate condition I am in complete control of my new gifts."

"What gifts?" Alexander demanded

"I am stronger, faster than before, I can move along vertical surfaces as easy as most men move along the ground… and I can pass on my gifts father."

"Pass on…" Alexander swallowed hard "…you mean like the poor innocent souls William has infected?"

"Yes father… but unlike William's, my progeny is in complete control of their abilities."

"Are you such a fool Markus? Can you not see that this is just another curse on our family? Do you not realize there will be a catch to this?"

"I am well aware of that father, there are two in fact, two catches."

"What are they?" Alexander demanded through gritted teeth.

"It would appear that I am never able to look upon the sun again. The last few times have been painful to say the least."

"And you are willing to accept this?" Alexander pleaded with his son.

"It seems a small price to pay father."

"What other catch is there?" Alexander asked him, almost as if he were afraid to know the answer.

"I have a terrible thirst about me father." Markus confessed "It would appear that I no longer need food to sustain myself… but rather blood."

"Blood… I thought you said that you were in control of your urges?!!" His father bellowed at him.

"Be calm father…" Markus snapped back "…the blood of animals is more than sufficient; no people must die to satisfy my urges."

"Markus listen to yourself… you have become as much a monster as your brother, but do not worry my son, your transformation is not as severe as William's, perhaps we can help you. I will hire the best alchemists, mystics, healers and Holy men in all the World, we can change you back."

"Change me back?" Markus laughed "Father with your strength and knowledge, and my ability to bestow our strength on our soldiers, we could create an unstoppable army… we could wipe William's progeny from the face of the earth."

"And what then!!" Alexander demanded, "What then?"

"Then we take our armies and march, the night will be the only weapon we need. Father you have spent your whole life fighting for control of these lands, well now we can have it, we will march out of these savage Kingdoms, to Rome and then to Constantinople… even the Emperor will bow to us."

Alexander fell silent as he sank back into his throne and buried his head in his hands "Markus how many have you turned?"

"Just one."

"And where is he now?" Alexander asked coldly.

"Unfortunately he is dead."

"Good." Alexander nodded "You will not turn my army, nor anyone else, William's curse is bad enough we do not need to add you to it as well. Your brothers curse has given him delusions of beasthood, but yours Markus, yours has given you delusions of Godhood. Will you recant these sinful new abilities and allow me to help you?"

"I will not father." Markus replied defiantly.

"Then I wash my hands of you." Alexander told him, his voice as cold as ice "From this moment on you are unwelcome in my presence."

"I am not going anywhere." Markus laughed slightly.

"You will not have to." Alexander sighed emptily "My immortality has brought nothing but pain and sorrow to these lands, I lost my first family, then William, a daughter in law… your mother, my mortal son and my grandchild… and now you. Well no more Markus… no more, if you want to keep William alive you will have to find your own way. But do not expect me to help, I am taking what is left of my army and I am going to set sail."

"To where?" Markus asked

"Nowhere." He replied.

"If William and I mean that little to you, why not just kill us?" Markus spat at him.

"Because no matter what you have become you are still and will always be my sons."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Hungarian territory: The docks of the river Duna, feeding to the Black Sea- 546 AD**_

He stands on the docks watching all that is left of his army load their supplies onto a few long ships, he listens to the flowing of the ancient river as the wind disturbs his hair. Finally he climbs aboard the lead ship and takes his place at the front of the vessel, gripping to the decretive dragon at the front. He feels the oars hit the water as the vessel begins to row away from the docks. The men shout and row in unison as he glides away from his home of so many years.

"Lord Corvinus are you sure about this?" An aide asks him, as the docks become further away.

"My sons can clean up their own mess." He speaks coldly before cutting himself off mid-sentence, he was drawn to something on a hill top, a faint blue glow in the night, he remained transfixed for a moment before redirecting his icy gaze to the river ahead "Goodbye Markus." He sighed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He stands on a hill top overlooking the docks, his fiery red head blowing as three longboats leave undercover of darkness, his eyes remain fixed on the lead ship, its sails bearing his fathers ancient seal. He swallows hard as the ship sets sail, a single tear running down his cheek, he closes his eyes tightly to compose himself, when he opens them they are a magnificent shade of cobalt blue. "Goodbye father." He whispers as the longboats disappear from view. He stands in perfect silence for a moment until the familiar sound of howling in the distance brought him to his senses. He let out a frustrated sigh and turned away, he was the only one strong enough to stop them now… but without his father, or an army… he had much work to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Book I: The Three Dynasties **

**Chapter IX**

**A Third Bloodline?**

_**Northern Hungarian Territory, Viktor's Kingdom: 546 AD**_

A group of armed men creep through the Hungarian countryside, they all hated hunting at night, but everyone had to take their turn. The leader of these men clutched a sword tightly, as a young noble he had to lead by example in order to make a name for himself… that was the only way to gain advancement. They were getting used to hunting the creatures now, weeks had turned to months, and the months had inevitably turned to years, two to be exact, since that fateful night he had seen many of these beasts, yet there were still more. However in recent weeks that had been less of a problem, it's like there was something else hunting them, something else in the night that had these creatures scared. The men had fanned out, and their leader felt a little exposed, and then he heard something, something he had not expected. "Hello Kraven." A cold voice spoke from the shadows.

Kraven and one of his men span round to face the mysterious voice. "Lord Markus." Kraven breathed in relief as he indicated for his pike wielding companion to stand down. "What are you doing here; our scouts reported that your forces abandoned your lands."

"I am still here." He told him dryly.

"Of course My Lord." Kraven nodded

"I need to speak with you alone." Markus insisted "Send them away."

"My Lord… should we not all stick together, it is night after all."

"We will be quite safe Kraven, I assure you." Markus spoke firmly, intimidating Kraven a little.

"Go on ahead." Kraven instructed his men "I'll catch up."

Markus waited until Kraven's men were out of range "All of them." Markus sighed in frustration.

Kraven swallowed hard before nodding to someone just over Markus's shoulder, a slight man with blue face paint silently emerged from behind a tree clutching a hand axe. "It's okay Soren." Kraven sighed.

"The Hibernian is very good." Markus nodded "Any normal man would not have heard him."

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Kraven asked nervously.

"Word has it that your master is not long for this world, if he dies without a male heir, what will become of his vast army."

"Sonja will lead." Kraven swallowed hard.

"Sonja is but a girl." Markus smirked slightly "Do you really think Viktor's commanders will continue to follow her… no Viktor's army will wither, it will split into different factions and fight each other. And then the beasts that my brother has spawned will lay waste to all of our lands, nothing will be there to stop them."

"What do you suggest?" Kraven asked him.

"I have recently undergone a change…" Markus twisted his neck slightly as his eyes glowed blue and his fangs extended "…do not be alarmed Kraven, I do not intend to harm you. Like my brother I have the ability to pass on my gifts to other people… my strength… my power… my immortality."

"Immortality?" Kraven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I no longer have an army Kraven, nor do I have my fathers natural talent for warfare… your master has an army, he has a knowledge of warfare like no other… and he is close to death. I am willing to grant him a reprieve from death, to make him immortal, I would of course extend that offer to his army… and certain members of his court."

"That is a most generous offer." Kraven replied in an excited tone.

"You will take me to your master Moldovan, we have much to discuss."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Northern Hungarian Territory, Ördögház: 546 AD**_

Kraven and his party escorted Markus to the gates of Ördögház, only to find them firmly shut. "What is the meaning of this!?" Kraven called to a guard in a watch tower.

"Our spotters saw you coming up the road sir." The guard called back. "We have orders not to let Corvinus through the gates."

"He has a proposition for Lord Viktor!" Kraven called back.

"The orders come direct from Viktor's chambers My Lord!" The Guard told him.

"Who issued those orders?" Kraven demanded.

"The Lady Sonja!"

"Tell her that I will personally vouch for Markus Corvinus, Lord Viktor must hear this proposition."

"Wait there." The guard called to him "I need conformation."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sonja Teleki sat perfectly upright in a comfortable looking chair, her hands clasped gently in her lap, dressed in a flowing lilac gown and headdress, she looked very much out of place compared to the armoured men that surrounded her, they were Viktor's advisors, old military men that had spent a lifetime fighting the Corvinus clan. The doors to the room opened and Kraven entered, followed closely by Markus.

"May I present to you Lord Markus Corvinus." Kraven introduced him.

"Thank you Kraven." Sonja smiled sweetly as she brushed a ringlet of blonde hair from her face.

"You may go now Kraven!" One of Viktor's advisors dismissed him.

"But My Lord…" He pleaded.

"Thank you Kraven!" The other man barked "But the Lady Sonja has all the Council she needs." As the man finished barking at Kraven four men with long bows entered the room and took aim at Markus "As well as all the protection she needs."

"My Lords… My Lady." Kraven spat venomously as he bowed and left the room.

"Is this really necessary?" Markus asked as he looked upon the archers unimpressed.

"Yes it is." Another of Viktor's advisors spoke up "We know what your kind are capable of, do you really think we would allow you to be in the same room as our Lady without taking precautions."

"No I do not suppose you would." He replied dismissively "My Lady I really need to speak with your father."

"Ha!" One of the advisors laughed "You think you can just barge in here and…"

"I was talking to her." Markus snapped, trying to remain polite.

"My father is very ill, Lord Corvinus." She spoke softly "I fear that… I fear that he is not long for this world, and I will not have him disturbed for matters that his wise Council is more than capable of dealing with."

"What if I told you that I could take away your father's sickness. What if I told you that I could keep him from death forever."

"How?" Sonja asked full of hope.

"Do not listen to him My Lady." One of Viktor's advisors interrupted "The Corvinus are liars… it is in their blood."

"I assure you My Lady I am not lying." Markus spoke humbly. "I am sure you are aware of my families reputation, that we do not die. Well My Lady that reputation is true, however we never had the ability to pass on our immortality to others. Well… all of that changed the night William turned into a monster, every single one of those mindless beasts is immortal. Recently I underwent a transformation of my own, yet no where near as monstrous as William." Markus allowed his Vampiric features to show causing Sonja to gasp in fright "Now I also have to ability to pass on my Immortality."

"Demon!" One of the advisors cried as he drew his sword.

"Nosferatu!" Another called out.

"My Lady stop listening to his blasphemy." One of the men pleaded.

"Get out." Sonja cried.

"My Lady reconsider."

"Get out!" Another man called "Leave these lands… or we will declare war on you as well as your brother."

Markus closed his tightly in frustration "If I leave these lands there will be no one strong enough to fight these creatures."

"We will manage." A member of Viktor's Council spat.

Markus let out a sigh, first Henry took the bulk of his army, then Amelia refused his alliance, then his father took the rest of their men… and now this, Markus Corvinus was running out of armies…"Very well." Markus nodded as he stormed out of Ördögház.

"Did I do the right thing?" Sonja asked nervously.

"Of course My Lady." One of her companions assured her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Hungarian Territory, Pest Settlement: 546 AD**_

Henry Corvinus let out a deep sigh as he untied his graying hair and allowed it to fall about his shoulders, he scratched at his beard before falling onto his luxurious bed, it had been a long day he thought he deserved a rest. "Hello brother." A familiar voice greeted him. Henry sat bolt upright and reached for his sword "Please brother…" Markus pleaded. "… I am not here to fight."

"Then what do you want Markus?" Henry asked him as he lit a small lamp "How did you even get in here?"

"I have my ways." Markus smiled slightly "How are you brother? How is my nephew."

"We are both fine Markus. Now what do you want?"

"Father has abandoned his kingdom, taken what is left of the army and set sail. Amelia does not want an alliance, and neither does Viktor."

"Brother I am not coming back, my son and I have a good life here now. One day this settlement could become a thriving city."

"What if I told you I could make you like me, like father and William, what if I told you I could make you and your son Immortal?"

"You can not… the only time father was able to pass on his immortality to someone who was not a blood relative was to out mother… and I am no doctor bother, but I do not think you are going to be able to get me pregnant."

"There have been other cases of Immortality being passed on… William."

"You want to make me a monster?"

"No…" Markus spat "…do you remember what caused William to turn into a monster?"

"Of course." Henry shrugged "He was attacked by a wolf in the woods… it caused him to transform."

Markus said nothing he merely reached onto his belt, pulled off a leather pouch and threw it to his brother. Henry cautiously emptied the contents of the pouch onto his bed, a winged furry rodent fell out onto his bed. "A bat?" Henry asked with a raised eyebrow "What is the significance of this?"

"William was bitten by a wolf, and I…" With a slight twist of his neck Markus again allowed his Vampiric face to show "…Henry I am not like William."

"Markus you are exactly like William… I know you always thought that I was jealous of your immortality, but I always hated it, it has torn our family apart, do you really think that I would willingly subject myself to that fate. Please brother just leave me be… kill William and just get on with your life."

"I can not kill them all by myself Henry."

"I know." Henry sighed "Goodbye brother."

Markus left as silently as he had entered leaving Henry alone again, he walked to the bed and picked up the bat his brother had left "Jesus!" He cried as the bat began to shriek and tried desperately to flap its wings. "Typical Markus." He spat as he tightened his grip on the creature and headed for a window, the creature clearly startled by its surroundings began to panic, and in its struggle to escape sank its teeth into Henry's hand. "Damn it." He spat as he released the creature and allowed it to fly out of the window.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Hungarian Territory: 546 AD One Week Later**_

Markus finally made it back to his home, fortress Corvinus. He was alone, and yet he had such a terrible burden to bear. For one brief second he wanted nothing more than to accept Amelia's offer… maybe he should give her his brothers head as a wedding present, at least then he would have her army to help him kill the rest of them. No. He put that thought out of his head right now, he had a mission, one he must carry out. He would have to carry on killing them one by one, and hope that Viktor's forces would be too busy to worry about him. His one man war would start tonight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Hungarian Territory, Pest Settlement 546 AD, one week later **_

Henry Corvinus held his hand to his head, as a splitting pain shot through it, he knelt by his wash basin and frantically splashed his face with water. He brought his face out of the water and looked upon his features in the looking glass "No…" He breathed heavily, as from beneath his long graying hair a pair of brilliant cobalt eyes and a set of ivory white fangs stared back at him "How can this be… I am not immortal."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hey everyone how's it going? Just a quick note to say thanks for all the kind words, I'm quite happy with how this fic is going so far, and I hope that all of you are to. If any of you have read Amelia's Journey and the Rise and Fall of Kraven some of these scenes may be a little familiar to you, but I figure I should be as consistent as possible with regards to the timeline. I also want to say a merry Christmas to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. I especially want to say thank you to Melissa/ London Vixen who has reviewed pretty much every chapter of every story I have ever Written, I wish you all the best my dear and look forward to reading all more of your story. You continue to inspire me Vixen, XXX your humble servant, THE CARDINAL SIN**_

**Book I: The Three Dynasties **

**Chapter X**

**A Deal With the Devil**

"_Toward the end of his ruthless life, when the next breath meant more to Viktor than silver or gold, Markus came to him with an offer, a reprieve from sickness and death… Immortality." __**Andreas Tannis, Official Coven Historian (In Exile 2002).**_

_**Hungarian Territory: Western Kingdom 548 AD.**_

Two years, it has been two years since Markus had transformed into this creature of the night, two years since his father and his armies had abandoned him. He had fought a relentless one man campaign against the creatures that inhabited what were his families lands. In the first year of the infestation the night had been the beast's greatest weapon, now it was their curse… for now Markus could hunt them, and hunt them he did, one by one. The more he became accustomed to his new abilities, the more he came to love them. Although his senses were always more acute, he was now aware of everything, he could see, hear, feel, smell and taste his prey from great distances… and the strength, the speed and agility, that alone was worth the sacrifice of the daylight. But there was another ability that had proved most useful in his quest to rid what should be his lands of this plague, he could navigate walls and trees, like a spider, clinging upside down with his hands, his feet to, but only when bare foot. He used this new found ability to scurry to the tops of the highest trees in the forest, to leap from bow to bow surveying his prey from above. The beasts, though agile, tended to stick to the ground, and when one wandered away from its pack, it would be easy pickings for him. He spotted a lone beast circling the remains of a deer, he allowed his eyes to glow their vampiric blue as he drew his sword and silently descended the tall tree, as he landed he swiped at the creatures back, the mighty beast howled in agony as blood spilled onto his matted black fur, the snarling wolf turned and began swiping at Markus with his razor sharp claws, Markus easily dodged the frenzied attacks, the creature was acting on pure instinct, nothing more Markus grew tired of their little dance, he thrust forward with his sword, piercing the heart of the creature, then with one spinning motion he severed the head of the mighty beast, sending it slumping to the ground. He dragged the carcass of the creature out of the trees onto a path, so that the human hunters that stalked these woods during the day could purify the remains with fire. He took a moment to compose himself, before letting out a deep sigh, this had been an easy kill, but they were not all easy, and with no allies this was becoming a lonely existence.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Northern Hungarian Territory, Ördögház: 548 AD**_

A young man walks through the passageways of his Masters castle; his master was near death, leaving his daughter as his only heir. The young man, now acts as a high ranking member of his masters court, however that is only because so many of his predecessors had been slain, by an unknown enemy, an army of beasts were rampaging across his Masters lands, as if Hell itself had unleashed them. Taking a deep breath the young man approaches his Master's door, a man in armor stands aside and allows him to enter.

"My Lord" he spoke humbly, his head bowed. He looked at his master, lying almost motionless on his bed, being tended to by a beautiful young girl, who was mopping his brow.

"Who's there?" the Old Man choked "What do you want?"

"It is your loyal minister My Lord" he said in servitude

"My Minister?" he coughed "Castor? Castor is that you my friend?"

"No father" the young girl tending to him spoke gently "It is Kraven, Castor's replacement."

"Kraven?" the Old Man questioned in a confused tone

"Do you not remember me My Lord?" he asked

"Of course I do!" he barked "Now what do you want... Kraven?"

"There has been another attack My Lord." He began; his head still bowed "Antother one of the villages in our boarders has been massacred sire."

"Bah" the Old Man spat "These beasts have no honor!"

"Be calm father" the young girl urged

"I can not be calm! Why are my Generals allowing such trespasses into my Dominion? I want them exterminated! I do not care if you have to send every soldier I have!"

"Our ranks are depleted My Lord" reported Kraven "We only have your personal body guard left."

"Then summon Arthur!" the Old Man demanded "My ally to the South will provide us with men, together we will conquer this enemy just like Old times" the old men began to laugh "This will be a glorious battle."

Kraven and the young girl exchanged an uneasy glance with each other, "But Lord Viktor, Arthur is dead."

Viktor hesitated, "My lifetime ally is dead" he swallowed hard and allowed a single tear to roll down his cheek "Sonja when did this happen?

"Three years ago My Lord." She said sympathetically "Do you not remember?"

"Three years?" he questioned "That can not be"

"His daughter now rules the lands to the South" Sonja told him as she stroked his hair

"Amelia?" Viktor said in disbelief, "Amelia rules?"

"Yes my Lord." Kraven nodded "And her Army is suffering the same as ours."

"This is a grave shame" said Viktor shaking his head "My army defeated, my Generals perplexed and my people suffering, what I would not give for ten more years, just so I can see this enemy defeated."

"You have done your best for us father" Sonja whispered, trying to offer her father some comfort.

Viktor managed to lift a frail arm and take his daughter by the hand "No my daughter" he croaked "I am a broken down old Warlord, without my ability to defend my people I am nothing. Is there no one that can help?"

"There may be one person My Lord?" Kraven spoke cautiously

"No" Sonja chastised him.

"Who" demanded Viktor.

"It is of no concern Father" Sonja reassured him "Your Generals are not taking him seriously."

"Who!" spat Viktor?

"Markus Corvinus My Lord." Said Kraven

"Corvinus?" Viktor repeated "They have not been in power for a lifetime."

"He claims to have intimate knowledge of the beast My Lord, but he will only speak with you."

Viktor wearily closed his eyes "Summon him" he commanded

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Hungarian Territory: Western Kingdom 548 AD.**_

Markus Corvinus stalked through the night, just as he did every other night, his lonely hunt, his seemingly never ending quest put him into battle after battle, yet he was no closer to finding his brother. He stopped to rest if only for a moment, however he heard something, his eyes widened the heavy thud of approaching animals, were the beasts after him, they had rushed him before, he drew his sword and awaited his fate. He listened to the thud, before laughing silently to himself, it was not the sound of the creatures charging, but rather the sound of horses, galloping horses, carrying armoured men. "Why?" Markus said out loud, the humans do not venture this far into the woods, not at night, not anymore. Before too long two columns of horsemen, all heavily armed, their riders wearing well constructed chain mail, and thick leather body armour, they all wore helmets with a black crest of feathers, and one of the riders carried a banner, bearing the standard of the Teleki clan.

"Well, what do we have here?" Markus exclaimed as the riders came to a shrieking halt. "Look at you all, all dressed up like Romans… very fetching. Tell me, have you come to make war on me as well as my brother?"

The lead rider brought his horse closer to Markus before removing his helmet, "Lord Viktor desires an audience with you."

"Kraven." Markus half sneered "I knew Viktor would take me up on my offer, however I was rather hoping it would not take him two years to do so."

"Well now he is willing to discuss your proposition, you are to return with us to Ördögház."

Markus considered Kraven's offer, taking a moment to work out how long he had been out, there was no way he could get all the way to Ördögház before sun rise "We will stop by my fortress first." Markus nodded.

"Why?" Kraven demanded.

"I can not possibly meet Lord Viktor wearing this tattered blood stained armour… I must change, besides, I would prefer to travel at night.

Kraven looked over his shoulder to the small force that accompanied him "Very well." Kraven shrugged.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Northern Hungarian Territory, Ördögház: 548 AD**_

Viktor Teleki, a warlord who had spent his entire life fighting for more land, more money and more glory, now found himself in the most grueling battle of all, the fight for his next breath. His withered features bore an expression of pain, as his frail hands clawed at the bed sheets. "Father." A soft, song like voice spoke to him. Sonja, gently ran her fingers through his thin white hair.

"What is it… my daughter?" Viktor whispered as he managed to bring his ancient claw like fingers up to her purple headdress.

"Markus Corvinus is here father." Viktor merely stared at his daughter with a confused expression on his face. "Do you not remember father? You wanted to see him."

"Corvinus…" Viktor struggled to remember. "Ah… ah yes. Send him in."

Sonja gently kissed her fathers forehead as she made her way to the door and opened it for Viktor's visitor. "Do not upset him." Sonja spoke sternly.

"You have much of your mother in you." Markus bowed slightly, as he walked past her into Viktor's chambers. "Hello Viktor." Markus greeted him, as he stood at the end of his bed, he wore a floor length green robe, embroided with gold and jewels, his fiery red hair swept neatly back over his shoulders. "It pains me to see you like this Viktor." Markus continued as he pulled up a chair to Viktor's bedside and sat close to him.

"Somehow I… doubt that." Viktor half choked.

"I mean it." Markus nodded "You have always been a most worthy adversary, it does not seem right to see you like this."

"Unfortunately… time is an enemy… even I can not overcome." Viktor mumbled as he struggled to maintain consciousness.

"Do not be so sure. Perhaps you could defeat time, if you had the right ally."

Viktor let out a slight laugh, though it was broken with coughing "Ah yes…" He continued in a raspy voice "…my Council told me about your… willingness… to share… your families… little secret… I may be… I may be dieing, but I am no… fool."

"Only a fool would turn down this offer Viktor." Markus said sternly.

"If… you had the ability to… pass on your… Immortality, your father… your brother and… yourself… would have turned your army a long time ago."

"It is true, we never used to have the ability to pass on our legacy to others, however all that changed when William was bit by a wolf, the monster he transformed into has the ability to pass on all of his traits to those it bites. I to have that ability now."

"What were you bitten by?" Viktor whispered "A rat?"

"Close." Markus nodded as he leant over Viktor and revealed his Vampiric features "A bat. One bite from me and you to may live forever. Over these last two years, I have turned others, unfortunately I found it necessary to dispatch all of those, people, but I can pass on my gifts, I can make people as strong or as weak as I want."

"And what… is… stopping you… from dispatching me… when my usefulness runs out?"

"Firstly, I give you my word that I will make you as strong as I am." Markus insisted.

Viktor again managed a slow laugh "And how would I know until it is too late."

"There is a way, once I have bitten you, you must bite me, so that the circle is complete. Then you will be as strong as I am." Markus nodded.

"Why me Markus?" Viktor choked "Why do I deserve this generosity?"

"I need your army." Markus told him bluntly. "Once you have been turned, together we will turn the rest of your army, it is the only way we can stop these beasts."

"Perhaps you have not heard…" Viktor grinned slightly "… but my army is depleted, I only have my personal bodyguard at my disposal."

"That is still hundreds of men Viktor." Markus pleaded with him "And we can turn more once the time is right."

"My army will… remain under my control." Viktor coughed at him.

"Very well." Markus nodded "But I will need your word that you will consult me on all matters, we would be equals."

"Equals." Viktor nodded "Together we will destroy all of these animals."

"Not all of them." Markus corrected him "You see my power comes at a price, we will be unable to walk in sunlight again, it is lethal to me. The humans will ultimately send mobs after us, then they will send armies, we need something strong enough to stop them during the day. A pack of hell hounds should do the trick… providing we can tame them."

"Ah… and I suppose your brother is one of those?" Viktor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well no." Markus told him "William is the strongest, he is to dangerous to be put to work, but nor can he be killed."

"And why is that?" Viktor asked, his curiosity tweaked.

"Because he is the first, the source of the blood line, if he ceases to exist so will all of those like him… and then what would we do?"

"I see your point." Viktor nodded "Losing all of those potential slaves would be… a great loss. But if William can not be killed… or put to work… what will become of him?"

"In the foothills of the Carpathian Mountains, deep within a black forest, there is a fortress. A huge open air structure built by my father to combat the people of the East, that is how our territory has been able to stretch so far. This fortress has been abandoned for years… its walls are as tall as the tallest trees, it is completely enclosed. I recently hired some human laborers to make some alterations, trees were planted within the fortress to make it resemble the wilderness, and its walls have been adorned with silver so as no Lycanthrope can escape… I intend to keep William and a few companions in this fortress, have it guarded by mortals during the day and by our kind at night. I will keep him there, controlled… until a cure can be found."

"Acceptable." Viktor nodded "But tell me… if killing William will result in the death of his bloodline… what will killing you do?"

"What do you think?" Markus grinned through fangs. "Unfortunately Viktor, the only way for you to stay immortal is if I stay immortal."

"It would appear… that it is time for… me to… sell my… soul."

"A wise choice Viktor." Markus nodded as he leant over Viktor piercing his wrinkled neck with his ivory white fangs. The old man convulsed as Markus's vampiric legacy began to flow though his veins, before he finally collapsed into unconsciousness. "And now we wait." He sighed in boredom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Viktor's eyes opened widely as he sat bolt upright in what was to be his death bed. Markus breathed a sigh of relief as the old man began to stretch, and for the first time in a year, was able to get out of his bed. "How do you feel?" Markus asked nervously.

"Strong." Viktor breathed heavily as he clenched his claw like fist "Stronger than ever before."

"This is just the beginning Viktor." Markus smiled "We have much to attend to."

"I am well aware of that Markus…" Viktor cut himself off mid sentence as he was drawn to a strange sound, he cast his glance to the other side of his bed only to be confronted by a four legged animal covered in white fleece. "Markus why is there a sheep in my bed chamber?" Viktor asked, clearly baffled by the situation.

"Ah yes…" Markus nodded "… the purpose of the sheep will become very apparent in a few minutes. In the meantime we need to discuss the turning of your army. Although I am sure that you want to turn your daughter and certain members of your court first, once that is done we should concentrate on the most battle hardened of your troops, your heavy cavalry."

"Ah yes…" Viktor nodded sounding somewhat distracted, as he took a large gulp of water "…but should we not turn my commanders first, so that they may turn their troops, it would be much quicker that way."

Markus watched on in amusement as Viktor continued to drink water in the vain hope of quenching his thirst. "There is a problem with that Viktor, you see although everyone I have bitten has been successfully turned, my experiments have shown me that when one of those men that has been turned attempts to bite someone, the bite usually always results in death."

Viktor could barely concentrate on what Markus was saying, his eyes remained transfixed on Markus's jugular. "This is where the sheep comes into it." Markus smiled slightly.

"What do you mean?" Viktor demanded as his ivory white fangs extended for the first time.

Markus grabbed the animal by the scruff of the neck and flung it towards Viktor "Listen Viktor…" He encouraged the old warlord "…listen to its pulse, it's deafening is it not?"

"Yes…" Viktor nodded, almost salivating as the animal made a gentle baaing noise at his feet.

"Drink Viktor…" Markus encouraged him "…quench your terrible thirst."

After a moments hesitation the old warlord knelt before the frightened creature and violently pierced its neck with his fangs, the creature struggled in vain to escape Viktor's grip as claret spilled into the old warlords mouth. Viktor did not release his grip on the creature until seemingly every drop of blood had left its body, only then did he allow the carcass of the drained creature to fall to the floor.

"Better?" Markus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Much." Viktor nodded as he wiped the blood from his mouth, and looked upon his hand in disgust.

"It gets easier." Markus shrugged.

Viktor did not answer him "If you are the only one who can guarantee a person will be turned, how do I know I will not destroy my army by trying to turn them?"

"At the moment you will." Markus nodded as he rolled up his sleeve and held out his wrist "Now I am afraid you must drink from me."

"This is most undignified." Viktor hissed as he took Markus's wrist and sank his teeth into his flesh. As soon as Markus's blood flowed into Viktor's mouth the old man felt his power increase drastically, as if he had been imbued with the Holy Spirit itself.

"How do you feel?" Markus asked with a raised eyebrow?

Viktor clenched both of his fists and flexed his regenerating muscles, making him feel younger than he had in decades "Ready…" Viktor's voice seemed to bellow "… I feel ready."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kraven sat in a large stone room accompanied by Viktor's generals, and other high ranking members of the court. Viktor had been speaking with Markus Corvinus for hours. The Corvinus clan had been the pariahs of East European nobility for years, ever since the transformation of William Corvinus, and the disappearance of his father Alexander, Markus Corvinus and his younger brother Henry had been unable to keep a grip on the families lands. Kraven wondered to himself what Markus could possibly know of the beast that they had not already found out on the battlefield , and what he wanted from Viktor, however his thoughts were interrupted by a sight he never expected to see. The huge wooden doors of the room had been flung open with an incredible force, a dozen men did not have that kind of power, standing in the doorway was Viktor, he was out of bed, dressed in his armor and had the unmistakable aura of strength about him. Kraven watched as all the soldiers in the room dropped to a knee.

"Father" cried Sonja as she ran towards him. Viktor lifted her clear off the ground in an embrace "Father, what has happened to you?"

"Something wonderful, my beautiful child" he smiled "something wonderful"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sonja Teleki's eyes opened widely as she set bolt upright in her bed. "Father…" She breathed heavily as she brought her hand to her neck "…the wound… the bite." She panicked.

"Sshhh my sweet child." Viktor spoke soothingly as he perched on her bed, and ran his claw like hand through the blonde ringlets that made up her hair. "It has already healed."

Sonja threw her arms around her father and held him tightly "What have I become father?" She almost wept.

"You have become better my dear." Viktor smiled "You need not fear anything again."

"I want to see." She mumbled as she nodded to the gold plated mirror that rested at her bed side, Viktor grabbed the object and held it level with his daughters youthful face, Sonja nervously raised a hand to her mouth and traced her new fangs with a finger. "My eyes…" She whispered.

"They are beautiful." He whispered confidently "Your mother would be so proud of you. You are immortal now, you are my immortal daughter."

"My soul… am I a wicked person now father?" She asked, her voice full of fear.

"No my dear, we are far from wicked. We have willingly accepted this fate so that we may rid these lands of the savage beasts that torment its people… our people. Come my daughter, our future awaits us."

"Yes father." Sonja nodded as she covered her head with a silk head dress and took her fathers arm. The two exited Sonja's room and made their way through the fortress of Ördögház, Sonja clung tightly to her father's side as she looked on with terror as the soldiers under her fathers command passed them in the corridors and courtyards, each one of them had a gaze of shining azure, they, like her, liker her father, they were all immortal now.

"My Lord." A voice called out as a set of hurried footsteps rushed to catch up with them.

"Ah Kraven." Viktor smirked slightly as the handsome courtier approached them "How are you finding your new abilities."

Kraven allowed himself to smile as his eyes turned their own magnificent shade of blue "It is amazing my lord, I still can not completely comprehend it… immortality."

"Well do not get to used to it." Viktor spoke firmly, "We still have a war to win."

"Yes My Lord." Kraven nodded eagerly "Your army is ready My Lord, when do we ride?"

"Tomorrow at sundown."

"Where are you going father?" She asked nervously,

"South." Viktor told her simply "I need more soldiers… Amelia will give them to me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia stood alone in a great stone room; the ancestral palace had been in her family for generations. Following the death of her Father she had become ruler of her family's territories, however her power came with a great burden. Her army had been suffering defeats from a seemingly undefeatable enemy; these wild beasts were tearing through her territory and killing her subjects. There were also the political problems she faced, being a young woman, it was hard to gain acceptance from the warlords who controlled the territory around her. The only reason her territory had not been swallowed up by the other kingdoms was the fact that Viktor, the ruler of the lands to the North of her was honoring an alliance he made with her father. She preyed for an end to the violence, however her faith was failing, she felt God had abandoned her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a man's voice. "Princess Amelia." The man spoke.

"What is it" she asked the man in armor standing in the huge doorway.

"There is an army marching on the castle Princess" He reported

"Who's Army?" She asked nervously

"Viktor is at its head Princess."

"Viktor?" She said in disbelief

"Yes Princess, and Markus Corvinus is riding at his side."

"When will they arrive?" Amelia asked

"Several days princess, they only march at night, they shelter during daylight hours."

"I see." She said coldly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia sat in a room with her frail old viceroy, Viktor's army was only a few hours away.

"Why is Viktor doing this Eli?" She asked him.

"I do not know princess" was the old mans response "Maybe he has found a more desirable alliance with Corvinus."

"What does that mean for us?" She asked

"It means you will have to accept Markus's marriage proposal, and allow him claim your territory."

"I do not want to" She snapped

"Princess you must have a husband!" The old man snapped and began to cough.

"Princess" A voice interrupted "Viktor is at the gate."

"Tell him I will speak with him" She told her soldier.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia sat on her throne flanked by men wielding crossbows, her ancient looking viceroy Eli stood hunched behind her throne, Viktor, Markus and their bodyguards were stood in front of her.

"Why all the security Princess?" Viktor asked Amelia pointing to the bowmen surrounding her.

"Why have you come here with an Army Lord Viktor?" She replied.

"I have an offer for you Princess." Viktor smiled slightly

"And what would that be?" Eli interrupted on his mistresses behalf.

"As I'm sure you are aware.." Viktor began "There is a new threat to our lands, a plague of Beasts rampaging through our territories. I need your help to stop it, you and your army combined with my forces, and Markus's knowledge of the beast. Together we can stop them. Will you stand with me Princess, as your Father did?"

Markus then stepped forward and added to Viktor's emotive speech "I can guarantee the sovereignty of your lands, my Princess; I can bring peace and security to your people."

Amelia considered what had been said, she cast her glance towards Markus "If I were to join you, I will not be bound by any ideas of marriage. This alliance would be one of convenience; I am not accepting your proposal. I reserve the right to choose a husband when I see fit."

Markus hung his head in rejection "Of course" He conceded.

Amelia continued "Say I do accept this alliance, what happens when our enemy is defeated, elements of your army will still be in my lands, and the son of Corvinus will have a new opportunity to build a power base, and pursue his ambitious infatuation with me." She stopped and sighed "Viktor, the alliance you and my father formed is beneficial to us both, and will be honored. However I do not see what Markus can offer me or my men."

Viktor smiled, and held out his arms in friendship "Immortality" he whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia and Eli listened in amazement as Viktor and Markus had explained the events of the last few days. Could it be true… could Markus really have found a way to pass on his legacy?

"An interesting story Viktor." Eli nodded "How can we be sure that it is true?"

"Oh come now Eli!" Viktor spat at the old Viceroy "How many times have we fought by each others side? Do you honestly believe that I would do anything to harm Amelia… do you even think I am capable of betraying her?"

"These are desperate times Viktor." Eli spoke gravely "At times like this who knows what you would be willing to do."

"Very well…" Viktor sighed in frustration as he swept his riding cloak back over his shoulders and unclipped his armour, allowing it to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Amelia demanded.

"You!" Viktor called to one of the bowmen that flanked Amelia. "Fire." The bowmen just stared blankly at Viktor for a moment "What are you waiting for?" Viktor demanded "Shoot me in the heart!"

"Viceroy?" The bowman swallowed hard as he turned to Eli for some sort of guidance. The old Viceroy studied Viktor's expression for a moment before giving the nervous bowman a slight nod. The young soldier squeezed the trigger of his cross bow sending a silver tipped arrow exploding through Viktor's chest. The old Warlord did not even flinch as he turned to show the arrow to the men that had accompanied him, all of whom began to laugh slightly.

"My God." Amelia whispered as Viktor wrenched the arrow out of his chest and dropped it to the ground "You are immortal."

"Yes I am." Viktor nodded "As is my daughter, my army, my entire court in fact. And we are willing to offer the same gift to you."

"Go on…" Amelia spoke coldly, in a vain attempt to hide the fear in her voice.

"We will turn you, your court and your army."

"And why would you be so generous?" Eli asked cynically.

"Because we need your help to contain William." Markus answered the old Viceroy.

"This is the worst kind of heresy." Eli hissed "Viktor I expected more of you than to…"

"Thank you Viceroy." Amelia spoke coldly, holding up a single hand to cut him off. She shifted her bodyweight in her throne, taking a more relaxed position she turned her attention back to Markus and Viktor. "Tell me more." She spoke coldly as a slight smile crept across her face,

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hours had passed, Markus and Viktor had explained their plan in every conceivable detail. Markus's ability to turn, the plan to enslave the Lycans, William's sanctuary, it all seemed so perfect to Amelia. Even the thought of never seeing the sun again did not bother her, when compared to an eternity of power, a chance to remain young and beautiful forever, but more importantly the power to avenge her father.

"And I would be as strong as the two of you?" Amelia asked sternly

"Yes My Lady." Markus nodded with a smile "Two bites, one from me, one from you… and you will be one of the strongest beings to have ever lived."

"It seems I have little choice then." Amelia began in a dry monotone voice "If I am to defend my territory, my people… I will accept your offer Lord Corvinus."

"Princess!" Eli pleaded

"I have made my decision Eli." She snapped back

"Princess please… at least let me go through this bite first… let me make sure it is safe for you. Your father would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you."

Amelia let a smile fall across her face as her most loyal advisor stepped forward "Very well Viceroy." She told him warmly "Thank you."

"So which one of you will get the pleasure of biting into my wrinkly old neck?" Eli teased the two war lords.

"I think I will leave this one to you Viktor." Markus smiled slightly.

"You are too kind Markus." Viktor sneered as he bore his fangs.

"Shall we not do this somewhere more private Viktor?" Eli suggested

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The whole time Eli and Viktor were gone Amelia remained on her throne. She lounged back in a seductive manner, resting her hand on her chest and being sure she did not break eye contact with the man that was to have been her husband. It was the only thing she could do to keep him off guard, it was the only advantage she had. The bowmen and soldiers that surrounded her were not even slightly intimidating to Markus and his immortal bodyguards. Seduction was the only weapon left in her arsenal, whatever powers Markus may possess, he was still a man.

The doors to her throne room finally opened, she tensed up slightly as Viktor came sauntering through. "Where is my Viceroy?" She demanded in an almost petulant tone.

"I am here Princess." Eli replied as he to entered the throne room and bowed to his mistress.

"Did it work?" Amelia asked nervously

Eli smiled as his teeth extended into fangs and his eyes turned an electric shade of blue "It worked." He nodded.

"Well then…" Amelia nodded as she turned her attention back to Markus "…it would seem that you and I have some business to attend to."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They had retired to Amelia's chambers, for she did not want her subjects gawping at what was to come. In the luxurious surroundings of her chambers she stood before Markus Corvinus, a mixture of fear and excitement coursing through her veins. "I imagined our wedding night would have been something like this." Markus spoke softly as he brought a hand to her silky white cheek.

"So how do we do this?" Amelia asked nervously.

"Just one bite." He reassured her.

"Will it hurt?" She asked as she tried to mask her fear.

"It does not have to." He spoke warmly, doing his best to put her at ease "May I?"

Amelia hesitated for a moment before giving a nod, Markus took a step towards her, studying every one of her delicate features, he removed the golden laurel reef that adorned her head, before gently removing the thin veil of turquoise silk that acted as a headdress, as he discarded the silk veil, her raven locks fell about her shoulders, contrasting perfectly with her ivory white skin. She was wrapped in a shawl of the same material as her head dress, as Markus brushed her ebony locks away from her face she hesitantly unwrapped the shawl, revealing her bare shoulders. "You should sit." Markus whispered to her, as he guided her to the edge of her bed, sitting down next to her he placed a hand on her shoulder, savoring every second their flesh touched. Amelia sat awkwardly, a mixture of nerves and embarrassment took hold of her. As his hand continued to rest on her shoulder, Markus eyed the dress she was wearing, although it did not cover her shoulders, it was ties behind her neck in such a way that it prevented Markus from reaching the area he needed to. "I uh… I need to get to the vein." He told her, this time his voice took on an embarrassed tone. Amelia nodded, as she reached behind her neck and untied the gown, allowing the silk to fall away from her flesh. She clutched at the gown with one of her hands so as to not show too much cleavage and nervously awaited Markus's approach. "Are you ready?"

"Just so you know… it is just one bite Markus. Nothing more."

Markus nodded as he leant into her, savoring her sweet scent he allowed his mouth to linger over her neck, as his fangs elongated. Finally he could wait no more, he surged forward, his ivory white fangs pierced her silky white flesh, causing the young Princess to gasp "Oh… my…" she moaned, as her warm claret flowed from her neck into the mouth of Markus Corvinus. "Oh God…" she moaned as she felt herself lose control of her body, Markus quickly shifted his position so that he could support her, the two now faced each other as Markus continued to drink deep from her beautiful neck, she was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, "Markus…" she moaned as she instinctively moved closer to his embrace, digging her fingernails into his side "Oh Markus…" she moaned, once more in ecstasy, before falling into unconsciousness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open as she came to. She was lying on her bed, she sat bolt upright as for the first time in her life the world seemed so clear to her. Her senses were so acute, she was aware of everything around her, including the man that was perched at the foot of her bed.

"How do you feel?" The flame haired man asked her softly.

"Thirsty." She told him, a little confused by his presence.

Here." Markus said gently as he passed her a golden chalice, filled with a warm liquid "This will quench your thirst. Do not be alarmed, it is not the blood of a person."

Amelia hesitated for a moment before lapping up the liquid as if it were ambrosia "I feel so strong." She spoke excitedly.

"You are." He assured her "Right now you are stronger than any man, you are as strong as Viktor's warriors, as strong as Eli."

"But not as strong as you or Viktor." Amelia asked him suspiciously.

"Not yet." Markus corrected her, as he rolled up his sleeve to bare his wrist, in order to be as strong as us you must drink from my blood, you must drink from the source. Only you and Viktor will have this privilege, only the three of us will be strong enough to lead our new bloodline."

"Markus…" Amelia began nervously. "About the way I acted, during the bite, I do not want you to get the wrong idea. I am still very fond of you, but I do not intend to give you my body."

"I understand." Markus sighed in frustration

"I am glad." Amelia nodded awkwardly "Shall we proceed; I would like to start turning my army as soon as possible."

"Viktor and I have already started to turn your forces."

"What! When?" Amelia demanded.

"You were unconscious for seven hours Princess." Markus told her in a condescending tone.

"And what makes you think you have the authority to start turning my men."

"We got the go ahead from Eli." Markus told her.

"Why would you do that?" Amelia demanded petulantly.

"Viktor and I were discussing something on the way here Princess, we put it to your viceroy and he agreed."

"Agreed to what?" She sighed in frustration.

"We think it would be inappropriate for you to turn your men." Markus told her in a somewhat patronizing tone.

"On what grounds?" Amelia asked in bewilderment

"Well as you know, the biting process is an intense physical experience. You can not deny that you became… aroused, when I bit you."

"How dare you!" She spat indignantly.

"My point is Amelia, that it would not be right for a young woman, especially a young woman who happens to be the ruler of a kingdom… a princess, to be alone in what could be seen as an intimate situation with her soldiers."

"But it is alright for you and Viktor to be in that situation?" She demanded.

"Viktor and I are able to keep it more… professional, there is nothing intimate about it."

"Oh and because I am a woman I am unable to keep a sensible head on my shoulders?"

"The decision has been made Amelia." Markus said firmly "Before I give you my wrist, before I allow you to drink, to become as strong as I, you must agree to my terms. Now, it is not like you will be unable to have whoever you want turned, just say the word and Viktor or myself will be happy to grant them immortality."

"Oh I see what this is about." Amelia laughed to herself "If I want someone turned I have to ask the great Markus Corvinus to do it for me, this is about control Markus, I will not give you my hand, so you seek to control my influence in other ways. Pathetic."

"The decision has been made Amelia." Markus reiterated, "I am going to need your word."

"Very well." Amelia nodded "I give you my word, on my father's grave I will not turn, nor attempt to turn a single person as long as I live… even if it is for all eternity."

"Very good." Markus nodded as he held out his wrist to Amelia. "You should drink now."

Amelia took his wrist and violently bit down into his flesh, there was no intimacy this time, no moans of ecstasy, this time it was all about business. She drank deep for several seconds before finally pulling away, "You can get out of my chambers now." She spoke coldly as she wiped the dry blood from her mouth.

"Good day to you My Lady." He bowed

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The night air was cold, the wind biting, the savage lands seemed a most formidable sight. The howls of the lycanthropic hell hounds echoed in the air. These monsters had been a plague on the native lands, but no more, for now the odds had evened up, more than evened in fact. Where as before only Markus Corvinus and his immortal father had been able to challenge these beasts on an even footing, now an entire army imbued with the strength of the Corvinus bloodline was ready to march on the infestation, and march they did. The eerie silence of the night was shattered, however tonight it was not just howling that shattered the disturbing peace of the land, now the sound of horses, dozens, hundreds of them thundered through the forests of the Magyar Savage lands. They ride in columns, uniformed in roman style armour they charge undaunted into the savage forests. These pale riders, everyone of them possessing a pair of eyes that glow an eerie blue are the elite troops of this region, the personal bodyguard legions of Lord Viktor Teleki, and Princess Amelia Vorenus. The columns all ride under the banners of their leaders, the standards of the Teleki and the Vorenus waving furiously in the cold night air. The riders come to a stop at the edge of a clearing, the columns separated, allowing the army to separate into their units. Once the men were in order, the sound of more approaching horses could be heard, this time there were only three. Entering the clearing at a slow trot the three riders bring their horses to a halt at the head of the army, two sets of azure blue eyes, and a single set of emerald eyes scan the dense forests that lay ahead of the clearing.

"And so it begins." The middle rider speaks up.

"Remember our bargain Viktor." The man to his right speaks up.

"Do not worry Markus, we will get your brother to his sanctuary." Viktor smiled slightly. "Are you ready my dear?" He asked the woman to his left.

Amelia did not answer Viktor for a moment, she cast a glance over her shoulder to one of the standard bearers of her army, she was humbled as the standard of her father blew furiously in the wind. She was adorned in a custom made suit of Romanesque armour, designed to mimic the suit worn by her father, her head adorned with a hand sculpted ornamental helmet, complete with a crimson red crest of the Vorenus family. She drew her sword, the long slender cavalry sword with which her father had slain so many. "I was born ready." She replied coldly, as she raised her sword high in the air, and with a powerful battle cry galloped away from Viktor's and Markus's side leading her portion of the army deep into the savage forests.

"She is headstrong." Viktor sighed "Just like her father. Come Markus, make sure you stay close to me." It was now Viktor's turn to raise his sword high above his head, and set off at a gallop, with Markus and his army close behind him. Markus's plan had finally come together, he had his immortal army, yet he could not help but feel slightly vulnerable. For there was not one Corvinus standard being displayed by this army. Still there was no time to worry about that now. For he had a war to wage.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone, I hope all of you have had a good Christmas, and an even better new year (I cant really remember much of mine) Anyways I don't know about the rest of you but I've just about had enough of Santa and snowmen and all that other happy Christmas stuff, I reckon its time we get back to the good stuff… like Vampires and Lycans knocking seven shades of shit out of each other… so here we go.**

**Book I: The Three Dynasties **

**Chapter XI**

**The Capture of William**

_**Hungarian Territory, Northern Kingdom: 550 AD**_

It's howl was deafening, the hulking Lycan flexed it's massive limbs, and shook the blood from it's coarse black fur. Leaping from the ground, it tore through the air, with an unholy strength the beast found its target, plunging its claw through the face of a mounted rider it wrenched the unfortunate soldier from his saddle, slamming him into the frozen ground below. The creature withdrew its claw, bringing with it a paw full of gory flesh and fragments of skull. The fallen soldier writhed in pain on the floor, as the lycan once again went to pounce, however this time it would not be successful, an axe exploded through its wolf like skull, splitting its head in two, exposing the creatures now bloody grey matter. The wolf had been felled by another rider, an anonymous face in this war, he took a second to see if his comrade was alright before riding off to find his next quarry.

The entire battlefield was filled with scenes like this, the pale riders mercilessly hacked a path through the unfortunate pack of Lycans. One man found himself cornered by a particularly large beast, having fallen from his horse some time ago he drew his sword and instinctively hissed at the approaching animal. Swinging wildly the young man was eager to prove himself to peers, thrusting the blade he pierced the bests side, sending the weapon exploding through the creatures flesh. With one primal scream a swung the blade as hard as he could severing its head from the body. As the young man savored his victory, a huge black steed trotted up behind him, it's rider an imposing figure with an icy cold stare. The rider looked down at the young man and allowed his mouth to form a slight smile "Nice work Kraven." He exclaimed.

"Thank you My Lord." The young courtier replied eagerly.

"Have you seen Amelia?" Viktor asked sternly.

"Yes My Lord." Kraven nodded as he pointed to the other end of the battlefield "She seems to be holding her own."

"So she does." Viktor smiled to himself "Watch your back." He nodded to Kraven before riding off in Amelia's direction.

"You to My Lord!" He called back proudly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Amelia brought her horse up on its hind legs as she hacked away at the snapping beasts below. Her blows were so powerful, her blade tore through the Lycan hides like a hot knife through butter, and one by one they fell to her rage. As her bodyguards struggled to keep up with their mistress Amelia continued to exert her dominance over the beast, every blow she reigned down, every howl and whelp of pain she heard brought an image of her father to the forefront of her mind, as if it had been burned into her consciousness.

"Amelia!" A voice called out as a Lycan seized the distraction and scurried away from the horse bound Princess.

"Viktor!" She called back in excitement "We have them on the run."

Viktor looked away from Amelia for a moment, his attention drawn to the mounting pile of Lycan carcasses, many of whom had already reverted back to their human state. Amelia brought her horse to a trot, coming up alongside Viktor and Markus with a beaming smile.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Markus spoke coldly.

"I have never felt so alive…" she breathed euphorically "…so powerful."

"Just remember not to kill them all." Viktor said sternly "There have to be some left to protect us."

"Viktor is right." Markus agreed.

"I know Viktor is right." Amelia snapped at him "And as satisfying as it is wiping this plague from our lands… we have a more pressing matter to take care of."

"William." Viktor proclaimed, as Markus shifted his weight awkwardly in his saddle "Is he nearby?"

"He is." Markus replied somewhat reluctantly "But remember our bargain Viktor."

"Do not fret Markus." Viktor sighed in annoyance "Your savage brother will not be killed, however you must realize that he will not be restrained without a struggle. We will have to fight him… we will have to hurt him."

"I am aware of that." Markus nodded

"Good." Viktor snapped "Stay here a moment, I do not want anything to happen to you while I rally the men."

Markus rolled his eyes in frustration as Viktor rode off, before turning his attention to Amelia "I know that things have been… a little awkward between you and I recently. I just want to know where you will stand should Viktor decide to betray me."

"Viktor was my father's closest ally, that means a lot to me." She spoke coldly, causing Markus to hang his head slightly "But you and I were engaged to be married." She told him, her voice taking on a softer more compassionate tone as she reached out a gently caressed Markus' hand with her own "And that means a lot to me as well."

Markus managed a slight smile as he returned her gesture, taking her slender hand in his own.

"That's better." Amelia whispered, returning his smile "Do not worry about your brother, we will get him to your sanctuary and then we will find a way to help him. You just make sure you stay close to Viktor and I, after all if you die, the rest of us die to."

"The Princess is right Markus." An ominous voice bellowed as the two were once again joined by Viktor and his bodyguards. "Can you track your brother from here?"

"Yes." Markus nodded

"Then let us move out."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The ride had not taken long, once Markus had gotten the scent of his brother it was as if the two were somehow connected. The formidable army of the night rode hard through the cold winters night, deeper and deeper into the savage forest.

"Perhaps we should turn back My Lord." Kraven suggested as he rode up along side Viktor. "So we do not get caught in the sunlight."

"No!" Viktor snapped "We may never get such a chance again, we still have hours before sunrise… we press on."

"Wait!" Markus called out, as he brought his horse to a stop. "He is here."

"I do not see him." Amelia panicked as she looked around frantically.

"Trust me… he is here." Markus spoke nervously.

"Is he alone?" Viktor snapped

"No… No he is not."

As soon as Markus finished his sentence an untold number of howls filled the night air, as the biggest pack of Lycanthrope ever assembled began to leap from the tree line, many of the riders were taken by surprise, pulled from their horses and torn to pieces. The other men loyal to Viktor and Amelia began to break formation so that they could engage the attacking beasts. "My Lady this way!" One of Amelia's soldiers called "Please pull away from the monsters!"

Amelia looked around her and reluctantly took her soldiers advice "Viktor get Markus out of here!" She screamed as one of her men lunged between her and a pouncing Lycan "No!" She screamed as the soldier had his head torn clear off "Archers!"

At Amelia's command a lethal hail of arrows was set free, driving back the Lycans if only for a moment. "Regroup!" She screamed as her and a small band of her men galloped away from the carnage to a safe distance "My Lady I beg you to retreat!" One of men pleaded with her as he rode at her side.

"There will be no retreat soldier!" She chastised him "We just need to regroup." As Amelia finished her sentence a huge white blur shot out from the tree line, it slammed into the side of he horse, sending it crashing into the horse of the soldier riding next to her. They both fell to ground with a thud, their armour and equipment becoming entangled in the limbs of the powerful steeds, after skidding for a couple of feet the two came to a stop. Amelia winced in pain, more out of habit than anything, her wounds were already healing. "Are you alright?" She asked her soldier as the two helped each other up.

"Yes." He answered her before his expression turned to one of complete terror, he looked up only to find himself in the shadow of a near nine foot hulking Lycan "Sweet Jesus… Is that…"

"William." Amelia answered him in terror.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"He is close!" Markus swallowed hard "Very close."

"Excellent!" Viktor snapped before turning to one of his men "Bring up the cage."

"Yes My Lord. BRING UP THE CAGE!" As mounted soldiers and infantry continued to battle the beasts around them, another unit came into sight, it's riders dragging a huge cage, it's bars made of gleaming silver. The cage was heavy, mounted on wheels it took four horses to drag it, behind the cage another cart was being dragged.

"Will that cage be strong enough My Lord?" Kraven asked nervously

"Of course." Viktor replied confidently "That cage could stop an elephant. At least I hope so." He added with a smile. "Come now Markus, let us find that brother of yours."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia lunged out of William's path as he came towards her. The men she had been riding with were already dead, there was nothing she could have done for them. Instead she scrambled around frantically trying to recover a sword. It soon became apparent to her that she would not be able to avoid William forever, she would have to stand her ground. Leaping into the air she thrust her sword towards William, however his strength was more than she could have anticipated. With a single clubbing blow he sent the Princess flying, however her new abilities allowed her to land perfectly. Her eyes glowed with an emerald ferocity as her fangs elongated to their maximum, she let out a sinister hiss, that caused William to tilt his head like a curious dog. She again lunged forward, this time slashing at William, making wide arks, with her long cavalry sword. The silver etched blade singed William's flesh causing the beast to whimper slightly. In an act of pure instinct he grabbed at Amelia's sword arm, his claws plunging deep into her flesh, with a cry of pain Amelia allowed her sword to fall to the ground, however she was far from beaten. She delivered a kick to William's stomach forcing the creature back several feet. Both of them seemed amazed by her raw strength, however Amelia knew she did not have long to revel in it, she again surged forward delivering a clubbing blow to William. The beast seemed shocked, no one creature had ever been able to stagger it with a single blow, out of fear and confusion he pounced pinning Amelia to the ground she had to use all of her strength to avoid William's snapping jaws… however even with all of her strength she knew she would not be able to keep it up for long.

"Brother no!" A voice screamed as Markus leapt from his horse and tackled William, the immortal twins rolled a short distance before both leapt to their feet "Please be still brother." Markus pleaded as he purposely stood between William and Amelia.

William outstretched his limbs and let out a massive howl before growling a mere inch from Markus's face.

"I know you can hear me brother… please." William stopped in his tracks as he brought his snout to Markus's face, he sniffed him for a moment before finally licking the face of his brother "Yes brother Markus Smiled widely… I knew you would remember."

Before William could soften further, the mighty beast's attention was drawn by the sound of Amelia coming to her feet and reclaiming her sword. William let out a mighty roar, knocking his brother to one side he again pounced at Amelia, his jaws poised to deliver a deadly blow. As the beautiful Princess was again pinned to the ground she could not help but feel that all hope was lost.

That was until a single pair of hands clasped William's shoulders and wrenched the beast from Amelia with an almost impossible strength. The animal was stunned as a claw like hand clasped around his throat and began to squeeze "Filthy creature." A cold regal voice spat.

"Viktor." Amelia breathed heavily as she leapt to her feet and joined her fathers oldest ally. She delivered a kick to William's side, doubling the beast over, as Viktor slammed his boney fist into the side of the creatures head. The wolf rocked as Amelia kicked it's leg out from under him, now they both began an all out assault of on William beating to the creature to the ground, not letting him recover.

"That's enough Viktor!" Markus yelled.

"Archers!" Viktor demanded. On their masters orders the bowmen let loose their arrows, a length of rope tied to the end of each so that the mighty beast would become entangled. As William flayed about wildly, another group of men hurled a thick rope net over William, each of it corners weighted with a heavy rock. However their attempts to restrain him seemed to only infuriate William more, he easily snapped through the ropes that entangled his body, sending Viktor's men scattering left and right.

"Well this does not seem to be working to well." Viktor observed dryly as he watched his men try and subdue the mighty creature.

"Your powers of observation are nothing short of astounding Viktor." Amelia replied just as dryly as an armoured soldier was flung past her.

Viktor let out a slight laugh at Amelia's comment before turning to one of his soldiers. "Get the chains." The man bowed before running off to round up some of his comrades.

"Those chains are coated in silver Viktor!" Markus spoke ominously "It will be torture for him." 

"Markus! We agreed that hurting William may be necessary."

"Very well." Markus sighed reluctantly as the immortal soldiers began to hurl heavy silver plated chains over William, entangling the mighty beast, and sending waves of excruciating pain through him. As William howled in agony, Markus too flinched, as if he could feel his brother's pain. The more William struggled against the chains, the deeper they cut into him, searing his flesh, almost causing his blood to boil. Yet despite all of this the might beast fought on, barging into Viktor's and Amelia's men, so as to prevent them from subduing him further.

"MUST I DO EVERYTHING MYSELF?!" Viktor bellowed, as he leapt high into the air, in mid flight he balled up his claw like hand into a fist and came crashing down on William with all of his might. He felt the creatures massive jaw crack as his fist exploded through his face, causing bone to fragment and leaving bloody knuckle marks in William's thick white fur. "GIVE ME THE MUZZLE!" Viktor demanded as William finally fell to the floor. One of his soldiers threw Viktor the heavy metallic object, that Viktor quickly attached to William's snout, clamping his mighty jaws together. The mighty beast was finally subdued, his imposing body wrapped in chains, his snout clamped shut and his mighty howl reduced to a mere whimper. "Filthy creature!" Viktor hissed as he raised his foot above William's head and prepared to bring it crashing down.

"That is enough Viktor!" Amelia called out "Just get him in the cage." Viktor said nothing, he merely took a step back and allowed the soldiers he commander to hoist William's bound form up and dump him in the cage they had brought.

"He is in the cage now Viktor…please take the chains off of him." Markus pleaded.

"Absolutely not!" Viktor snapped "He stays in full restraints until he is in your sanctuary."

"It is for the best Markus." Amelia said softly.

Markus let out a frustrated sigh before approaching William's cage "This is just a temporary discomfort brother… I give you my word." 

William's only response was a low whine as his onyx black eyes filled with pain. Markus reached through the bars, and placed a hand on William's arm, in a vain attempt to comfort him. A single tear rolled down Markus's face as he heard the sizzle of William's flesh beneath the unforgiving silver chains. "My Lord!" A voice interrupted him.

"What?" Markus snapped as he turned around to see a man wearing one of Viktor's uniforms.

"You have to step away My Lord." He said firmly "We are about to seal up the cage."

"What do you mean seal the ca…" before Markus could finish, the immortal soldiers began to lift huge sheets of iron off of the cart that had been following the cage. The sheets fit perfectly onto the sides of the cage, encasing William in a dark box. Markus could only watch in horror as the final iron sheet was slid onto the roof of the cage, leaving William in total darkness.

"VIKTOR!" Markus bellowed as he turned to face the old warlord "This is completely unacceptable!"

"Markus." Amelia spoke softly as she placed a delicate hand on his arm "The longer we argue about this, the longer your brother remains in agony. Please let us just get him the sanctuary." Markus hesitated for a moment, a murderous rage still boiling in his blood, however a soft smile from Amelia seemed to soften him slightly. With an exaggerated gesture he left Amelia's side and withdrew from the scene.

"Amazing." Viktor smiled slightly as he walked up behind Amelia "You can do with a single smile what I would need an army to accomplish."

Amelia grinned deviously as she turned to face Viktor "Do not forget it Viktor."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Dacia (Modern Day Romania): Foothills of the Carpathian Mountains: 550 AD, Two Weeks Later**_

The march from Viktor's territory to Dacia seemed to take forever, although the immortal soldiers moved at an incredible speed they were limited to marching at night, and they had a rather delicate cargo to transport. Everything Viktor and Amelia had feared was coming true, the locals, the mortals of the towns and villages they marched through were suspicious of them. And the further away from their territory they got the more they realized that their reputation proceeded them. "_Das Wampyr"_ The locals called them, not to their faces course, always in a hushed whisper. Amelia was glad that William was boxed in, what would the mortals make of him had they seen his cage, the sound of him was terrifying enough… two weeks of constant whimpering, two weeks of having to listen to the sound of his flesh burning beneath his chains. Still, they were here now. The immortal army were slightly in awe of the structure that stood before them. William's sanctuary. It was even more imposing than Markus had described, it's wooden walls must have been a hundred feet tall, the thickest strongest oaks imaginable, reinforced by iron bolts and supports. Inside was no different, Viktor was a little disconcerted to find that Markus had already turned a small number of guards to watch over William at night, not to mention a rather large number of well armed humans to watch over him during the day. The walls of this fortress must have been worth a fortune, all of them adorned with silver spikes and plates to stop William scaling them.

"We should be inside the fortress." Viktor snapped, as he and Amelia sat on horseback ahead of their army.

"You have got to be joking." She said cynically as her eyes remained transfixed on the gate "You really want to be in there?"

"What if something happens to Markus, William is uncontrollable…"

"Viktor…" Amelia interrupted him "…We have had William locked in their for two weeks, if he sees any of us when his restraints are removed… well at least Markus stands a chance on his own."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Markus stands nervously before his brothers cage, however is fear is not enough to prolong William's suffering, he tears the iron sheets from the cages side, and then from it's roof. His heart almost breaks as he sees William bound and broken on the floor of the cage. He quickly opened the door to the cage and dragged his brother out onto the floor. The first thing he did was to tear the oppressive silver muzzle from his brother snout and discard it, allowing William full motion of his jaws again. "Sshhh brother." He whispered soothingly as for the first time in weeks his flesh did not burn. He quickly began to unlock the chains that bound his brothers mighty body, discarding them so that his brother could stand again. "It is alright William. The pain will be gone soon."

William let out a mighty roar as he flexed his limbs, the wounds on his body finally being able to heal. William began to advance on Markus who merely held out a hand to try and halt his advance, he did not say anything, for he knew William would not understand him, he just knew that on some instinctive level his brother still remembered him. William looked around the artificial forest his brother had created for him and seemed to find peace. "Go brother." Markus said softly "I give you my word that this will not be forever."

Markus watched as his brother scurried away into the trees, trying to find place to lick his wounds. He turned and headed back to the gate of the massive fortress where his horse awaited him. However it was not just his horse, next to the black steed, stood a small wiry man with long hair, a beard and a flowing crimson robe. "Lord Corvinus."

The man bowed.

"Holtz." Markus acknowledged him. "You are by all accounts the greatest healer and alchemist in the world… they say the emperor himself has called upon you in the past."

"I know my trade." He bowed humbly.

"Well I have bestowed on you a great gift."

"Yes." Holtz agreed as he allowed his eyes to glow blue and his teeth extend "Immortality."

"Now you must live up to your end of the deal… cure the rage that has taken hold of my brother, free him from the beast within."

"Before I can cure a sickness I need to understand it… it will take time."

"Well then…" Markus smiled slightly "…it's lucky you have all eternity."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Markus rode out of the fortress, as soon as his horse was clear of the threshold soldiers closed the huge wooden gates behind him, and held them in place with a thick iron bar. Markus rode the short distance to where Amelia and Viktor were waiting, stopping just before them.

"My brother is secure." Markus told Viktor.

"Good." The Old Warlord barked. "Your brother is secure, our men are taking care of the rest of his progeny, domestication of the beasts has already begun…"

"Well then…" Amelia interrupted as the three most powerful immortals exchanged glances, "… that leaves us with a question. Without an enemy, where do we go from here?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Book I: The Three Dynasties **

**Chapter XII**

**Life after William**

**Constantinople 582 AD**

Surrounded by all the opulence of his Imperial palace, a once powerful man knows he is on borrowed time. He seems blissfully unaware of his luxurious surroundings as he listens to the sound of his last breaths escaping him. His frail hands feebly clasp at his bed sheets as he patiently awaits the inevitable. However he is grateful for the small mercy that he does not have to face death alone. "Sshhh." A tender and youthful voice soothes him "Are you in a lot of pain?"

The dying man allowed himself to smile as he cast his glance to the beautiful woman that sat at his bedside. She was truly a sight to behold, a Slavic beauty with all the grace of a Roman Lady, her pale ivory skin, seemingly indistinguishable from the snow white toga that adorns her Venus like frame, he was so grateful that she was here with him, dressed all in white, she was like an angel, she even had her own halo, a golden laurel reef rested perfectly still atop of her head. But more captivating than the shimmering head piece was the alluring emerald glow of her eyes. "Amelia." He whispers wearily.

"Sshh Tiberius." She smiles sweetly as she runs a gentle hand over his ageing flesh "Save your strength."

"Still so beautiful." He smiled, perfectly content in his twilight hours "You have not aged a day in all these decades."

"You flatter me Tiberius." Amelia grinned as she wiped the hair from his brow "You always have."

"You have brought me so much." Tiberius told her, as he swallowed the pain that began to coarse through his body "Your assassins of the night have dealt death to my enemies, you have brought me wealth and power… you helped me take the throne…"

"My sweet emperor." Amelia smiled, as she did her best to comfort the dying man "You have served me well."

"You have given me so much Amelia… I pray you will give me one last thing, before it is too late."

"Tiberius I will not share my Immortality with you. I have taken an oath, never shall I sire my own progeny. If I break my word and Viktor ever finds out… well I would not like to end up like Markus."

"I was not going to ask for that." Tiberius laughed slightly as he entwined his aged fingers with her own slender digits.

"I am confused." She spoke softly "If you do not want my bite, what do you want?"

"Your kiss." He sighed wearily "Permit me one more taste of heaven… just in case I am going to the other place."

"Oh Tiberius, you fool…" She smiled widely as she leant over his frail form, her soft moist lips made contact with his chapped and dry mouth and lingered there, periodically pursing so that she could bring the old man one last moment of pleasure. As his breathing became faster and heavier she allowed her tongue to dance around his mouth, massaging his own tongue, making him remember his youth. "How was that?"

"I have always loved you Amelia." He told her genuinely.

"Sshhh." She Whispered as she left a final lingering kiss on his lips "You should say goodbye to your wife."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As the doors to the Emperors chambers opened Amelia found herself face to face with a middle-aged woman, she paid the beautiful Immortal no heed, except for a split second look of contempt, before brushing past her, and entering the Emperors chambers. Amelia did not let it bother her… it was understandable. As the doors closed behind her several men stood to attention, two of them, armed with bows shared the same deathly pale complexion as Amelia herself, the rest were soldiers of Constantinople, the Emperor's personal guard. "She did not seem very happy to see you Princess." A confident voice called out, "Though I suppose it is understandable, after all, she is his queen and yet her husband's heart beats only for you."

"General Maurice." Amelia speaks coldly "I am surprised you are here."

"Tiberius is a good man." The General answered her "Besides we both know that I will be needed here when the time finally comes."

"Hhmmm yes." Amelia grinned mischievously "But remember Maurice, you are not Emperor yet."

"I am well aware of that." Maurice nodded "But when I am Emperor… I trust I will have you for an ally?"

"Of course Maurice." Amelia nodded "I have already invested too much in you to allow you to rule on your own. Were it not for me you would never have defeated the Persians, you would never have been considered for Emperor."

"You have been most helpful Amelia… but tell me… just how deep does will our alliance go?" The General leant forward and caressed the bare flesh of Amelia's arm with the back of his hand. "Tell me Princess, will I have all the benefits that Tiberius had?"

Amelia's eyes flashed with rage as she clasped a hand around the General's throat and hoisted him into the air "Now you listen here Maurice, Tiberius was a very special man… you are just a tool." The beautiful immortal Princess quickly composed herself and released the terrified man "Is that in anyway unclear my dear general?"

"No Princess." He replied somewhat flustered "I think you have made your point."

Before Amelia could reply the doors to the Emperor's Bedroom again opened, and that same middle aged woman who had brushed past her stood in the doorway "The Emperor's time is coming to an end… you should both be here for him."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia and Maurice sat at the Emperor's bedside alongside his queen, the old man seemed totally unaware of his visitors as he spouted a string of incoherent nonsense to some invisible companion. A priest also stood at his bedside now, offering the promise of heaven, with the priest came a handful of courtiers… nobles who wanted to make sure that the Emperor was indeed dying.

There was a final muttering of words before the Emperor's life faded away into a desperate rasp… and then there was silence. After a moment of uncertainty one of his physicians's stepped forward to check for any signs of life, he turned to General Maurice and shook his head. "Flavius Tiberius Constantinus Augustus" is dead, one of the courtiers exclaimed as he lifted the Emperor's crown from a velvet pillow at his bed side and placed it firmly on the head of the young General sitting at the former Emperor's side "Long live Maurice Constantine… Emperor of Byzantium"

"Long live the Emperor." Everyone spoke in unison/

"Long live the Emperor." Amelia added half heartedly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As the night began to dwindle, facing its inevitable defeat to the sun, Amelia sits in her lavish Constaninople apartment, twidling a coin emblazed with the image of Emperor Tiberius. She suddenly felt startled, there was a knock at her door, she was unacustomed to visitors at this hour. "Who is it?" She called out wearilly.

"It is Ino" A prim and proper voice answered her.

"Do come in." Amelia replied instantly. The doors to Amelia's chambers swung open, and there stood the woman she had passed at Tiberius's door. "Empress." Amelia greeted her cordially.

"No more it would seem." Ino replied coldly "My husband is dead, and I am sure that Maurice will want his own queen… a younger one. There is no place for me here."

Amelia smiled slightly as she turned away from her window and procedded to enter a sitting area, motioning for her guest to follow "Maurice may be a fool Ino, but he is not heartless, there will always be a place for you here."

"Alone." Ino added as both she and Amelia reclined onto sepeate couches "My husband loved you." She suddenly blurted.

"I know." Amelia nodded

"Did you love him?" She demanded

"I… was very fond of Tiberius. He was a good man." Amelia smiled slightly, rembering the good times.

"Did you love him!" She snapped, unacustommed to repeating herself.

"No." Amelia said simply. "Not in the way he wanted me to."

"Foolish old man." Ino muttered to himself "All those times you shared his bed, he never even realised that he was nothing more than a pawn to you."

"It was not enriely like that." Amelia spoke softly, trying to calm her guest. "I had a genuine affection for him."

"Affection!" Ino spat "How can a demon know of affection."

"I am no demon Ino." Amelia reassured her.

"Really." Ino laughed to herself "I remember when you first came here, all those years ago. I was just a girl then, I watched how Justinian fawned over you, an empoer enthrawled by the Magyar Princess of a barbarian Kingdom. I watched as you positioned Tiberius to be his successor… how the two of you defeated the Persian's… and kept the Barbarians at bay. I was just a girl then… now I am a woman, but you, you have not aged a day. Your Immortality is no secret Amelia, you poison the ears of those in power, a single whisper from your eternal lips can shake an Empire."

"It is true I do not age, nor will I ever." Amelia conceded "But that is the only truth to the rumors, I am not a Demon, nor an angel nor a Goddess, I am just a person, I am trying to make a life for myself."

"By stealing other womens husbands?" Ino demanded.

"I am sorry you were hurt by my actions, that was never my intention."

"I curse the day you came to Constantinople Amelia Vorenus, was your Kingdom not enough for you?"

Amelia allowed herself to drift for a moment, focussing on a non-specific point of the room as she remembered the land she had left behind "Mine is a dead Kingdom." She finally answered "The Romans called it the savage land, even the most baberous of the uncivilized tribes could not conqer it. It is the most unforgiving landscape you can imagine, merely trying to survive is hard work for most of my subjects. And then the beasts came… the only way to stop them was to become as strong as them… to forsake the daylight… do you know how quiet it is at night in that place? No laughter, no life. But here in this city, the night comes to life… I do so love Constantinople."

"And what of your lands Princess?" Ino asked unfeelingly.

"My army remains there, under the command of my Viceroy… he rules in my place until I decide to return."

"And you have no family?" Ino asked her "No reason to return?"

"No." Amelia aswered simply.

"You are a beautiful woman Amelia, am I to believe that your Kingdom provided you with no husband, no suitors?"

Amelia swallowed hard as she rose from her couch and turned her back to Ino, she thumbed at the silk of her dress for a moment before closing her eyes slightly "There was one." She finally answered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Northern Hungarian Territory, ****Ördögház: 582 AD**

He sits in a room decorated with all the splendor this land could muster, all the comfort a man could ever want, but he his far from comfortable, he paces clenching his fists, he slams it into the wall, the brick crumbles slightly, he can tell from the outline that there used to be a window here, not any more, bricked up, no windows no escape. He punched the wall again, more dust crumbled away, he could punch it forever, but what would be the point, he knew it was reinforces with iron, he collapses in a comfortable chair and watched as his knuckles healed. Running a hand through his fiery red hair he charges at the door an begins to bang on the solid iron portal "I want to speak to Viktor!" He demanded "Let me speak to Viktor!"

Then he heard a key turning, latches being undone, finally the formidable door creaked open, a short man stepped inside, the Hibernian, the one who insisted on painting his face blue. Then a small group of men, Viktor's personal guards entered,… and then someone who he had rather hoped he would not have to see. "Kraven." He sighed in annoyance.

"You seem upset Lord Markus." Kraven bowed "What seems to be the problem?"

"I want to speak to Viktor now!" 

"Ah.." Kraven hesitated "Alas Lord Viktor is not here. But I am yours to command."

"Then perhaps you can tell me why I am being kept prisoner here."

"My Lord we have already been through this." Kraven replied in an overtly patronizing tone "You are not a prisoner here, these measures are merely for your protection, after all if you die, we all die."

"I am more than capable of looking after myself!" Markus spat venomously.

"That's our job now My Lord." Kraven smiled smugly "Now can I get you anything?"

"No thank you servant." Markus replied in contempt, he then paused "Has there been any word from Amelia?"

"No word My Lord. It would appear that Constantinople is a more entertaining place than these savage lands. Will there be anything else My Lord."

Markus merely shook his head and watched as Kraven bowed to him and turned to leave with his men. "Kraven!" Markus called after him. "It is only a matter of time before the beast that dwells within my brother is defeated, and when that happens we will be reunited… and I only the hope the God that we have all abandoned shows mercy to all of those that have betrayed us… for we shall surely show none."

Kraven swallowed hard as he turned to Soren for reassurance "My Lord, it has been more than three decades since we locked William in that sanctuary, no progress has been made. The hell spawn that he sired have either been exterminated or reduced to cattle… an entire Generation of mortals have been born and died since your brother last roamed these lands, he has been forgotten, our kind now exist only in rumor. What makes you think the two of you will ever be reunited? You are alone My Lord, your fiancé is in Constantinople, William, a prisoner, your father Lord knows where… and your other brother… well he wants nothing more to do with you. Are you really in any position to makes threats My Lord?"

"Mark my words Kraven, you will live to regret your disrespect. As for Henry, he was an old man thirty years ago, how many mortals do you know that live that long?"

"What are you saying?" Kraven asked nervously.

Markus allowed himself to smile widely, "I am saying that you and your master can not even begin to understand the power of my families bloodline. You can leave now servant."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eastern Hungarian Territory, Magyar- Germanic Boarder: 582 AD**

A small group of Armored men sit around a fire talking loudly, sharing drunken stories of war and debauchery, once upon a time this would have been a dangerous assignment, the boarder region between the savage lands and the Germanic tribes had seen some of the fiercest fighting following the fall of Rome. Once upon a time hundreds of fighters would have crouched in silence ready to defend their boarder from the Germanic invaders. That was no longer the case. These few men were more than enough to secure their boarder… for they were not ordinary men, they were immortals. These men now feared nothing, they were the immortal soldiers of the Vorenus Clan, and since the capture of William Corvinus more than three decades previous, they had dealt death to every enemy they came across. As the sound of their drunken laughter filled the landscape, that was until the sound of approaching footsteps brought them to their senses, their eyes simultaneously turned a shade of cobalt as they got to their feet and readied their weapons, all except one of the men who carried the standard of Amelia and the Vorenus clan. "Who goes there?" The lead man bellowed into the darkness.

His question was answered as a small unit of armed soldiers marched into their camp, their eyes glowing the same shade as the Vorenus soldiers, however the standard they carried bore the emblem of Viktor and the Teleki clan. "What are you doing here?" The lead Vorenus man demanded.

"I could ask you the same." His Teleki counterpart responded.

"This land belongs to the Vorenus clan!" The first leader spoke firmly "We do not need you to secure them!"

"In the absence of your leader, Lord Viktor has claimed these lands for himself, their security now falls to us. You will have to leave or it will be considered an act of aggression."

"I can live with that!" The leader of the Vorenus soldiers spoke coldly "Archers, ready your arrows." At his command three of his men drew back their bow strings and took aim at the Teleki clan soldiers.

"Are sure you want to do this?" The leader of the Teleki forces hissed as he allowed his fangs to extend "You are out numbered."

"That has never stopped us before." The commander spat as he poised his sword for battle.

"I was hoping you would say that." His counterpart grinned slightly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Southern Hungarian Territory, Vorenus Estate: 582 AD**

"My Lord!" A young squire screams as he bangs heavily on a strong wooden door. "My Lord!"

To the squires surprise the door swung "What is the meaning of this?" An ancient looking figure demanded "It is the middle of the day!" 

"Apologies Viceroy." The squire bowed "But there has been another skirmish, eight of our soldiers were killed by Viktor's men."

"Not again!" Eli spat slamming his fist into the wall as he did

"It gets worse sir, our commanders are gearing up for war, they made a raid into Viktor's territory took out a mortal village and a small garrison of Vampyres. They have had to take shelter now on account of it being daylight, but we're expecting severe retaliations come nightfall. There have been reports that both sides are gathering Lycanthropes to use as weapons."

"This is all we need." Eli sighed, "Send peace envoys to Ördögház, I must speak with Viktor and try and put an end to this madness. And send a messenger to Constantinople, tell Amelia that the Kingdom her Father and Grandfather worked to build is falling apart."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Dacia (Modern Day Romania): Foothills of the Carpathian Mountains: 582AD**_

A cloaked figure stands at his work bench mixing all sorts of potions and elixirs. He writes frantically, moving his quill across the parchment like a man possessed, this quest of his to quell the beast that dwelled within William Corvinus was all consuming. He was the greatest alchemist in the land, a man who had learned both the Roman and Eastern arts of healing… and some even more ancient than that, yet he could not fathom the curse that had taken hold of William's blood, still thanks to the gift of Immortality bestowed on him by his patients brother, he had all eternity to figure it out.

"Excuse me…" A nervous voice interrupted him "…um sir."

"What is it boy?" The alchemist demanded, as his eyes glowed blue beneath his velvet hood.

"There is a visitor sir… at the sanctuary."

"Who?" The Alchemist asked half interested as he went about his business.

"We do not know sir… he speaks in a tongue I am not familiar with."

"Hardly surprising boy… you can barely speak your own language. Is he alone?"

"He has two guards with him, both mortal."

"Bring him in." Holtz sighed.

"He will not come in sir."

His curiosity tweaked Holtz nodded "Very well boy, lead the way."

"Um… it's daylight My Lord." The boy replied nervously.

"Is it." Holtz asked in a confused tone "How long have I been at work here?"

"A couple of weeks."

"Oh…" Holtz nodded "Tell him I will meet him at sun down."

"How will I tell him if I do not speak his language sir?"

"Just because you do not understand him, does not mean he will not understand you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The living enigma that was Holtz had torn himself away from his studies, it was rare that his curiosity got the better of him in this way, it was even rarer that a human would venture to the sanctuary for an audience. He found himself wishing the day away so he could he find out what this stranger wanted… perhaps it was a message from Lord Markus, it had been so long since he had heard from his patron, Viktor was far less interested in his work, he only wanted to know how to hurt these poor creatures… how to kill them, that was not something that Holtz was interested in. As the day died and the glory of the night enveloped the landscape Holtz made his way out of the sanctuary, the foreboding fortress that dominated the landscape cast a shadow over the region. Holtz was surprised to see all of the Vampire soldiers that Markus had sired turn out, perhaps they were just as curious. Then Holtz clocked the visitor, a young and handsome man, clearly of noble blood, he wore a flowing blue tunic, with a ceremonial gold sword fixed to his belt, his hair was long and jet black, tied loosely behind him, his features were not local, he was clearly not Slavic or Magyar.

"Who is this man?" The captain of the Sanctuary's Vampire guards questioned Holtz, "He wears strange clothes, speaks a foreign tongue, and I have never seen those standards before."

"Standards." Holtz spoke to himself as his eyes drifted to the large men that flanked the stranger, each one carried a pole with a fixed standard, flapping in the wind "Oh my…" Holtz exclaimed in a tongue alien to his men "…you are a long way from home aren't you stranger."

"You know this man?" The captain asked him.

"Not him personally." Holtz smiled slightly. "But I know who he represents."

"Who?"

"He's a Merovingian."

"You have heard of us." The young man spoke boldly as he approached the assembled Vampires.

"Heard of you." Holtz grinned "I lived in Gaul for a time, I served Childebert. But something tells me that you already knew that,"

"Forgive the deception." The young man smiled slightly. "I needed to know that you were the great Holtz, the alchemist that has found Immortality, I was sent to find you."

"For what purpose?"

"My King desires your gift, as you know ours is the Holiest of blood, imagine if we could preserve that for eternity."

"Yours would be a great dynasty indeed." Holtz nodded "But alas the gift of immortality is not mine to give. Only my patron may bestow that gift on others."

"Then may I speak with him?" The young Merovingian asked politely.

"Unfortunately young man, my Patron is currently being held prisoner far from here, in the Savage Lands."

"Why do you not free him?" The Merovingian probed, trying to take hold of what were fast becoming negotiations.

"I along with the men you see standing behind me are immensely powerful." Holtz spoke ominously as he extend his fangs "But we are severly outnumbered, even if we were able to free my Patron, it is unlikely that we would be able to protect him for long enough share his gift with your king."

The young Merovingian smiled and nodded "You know Holtz, on my way here, I heard rumors of Immortal armies in the savage lands of the Magyars, would it be my understanding that your Patron played a hand in creating these armies."

"That would be correct." Holtz nodded

"And would I be correct in thinking that if some mortal men were to assist your patron in his escape from confinement, then said Patron would also bestow upon said mortal men the same gift of Immortality that you and your comrades already enjoy."

"That would be a safe assumption, but I fail to see what you and your two bodyguard can help us accomplish."

The Merovingian did not answer the Alchemist's question, instead he simply turned to one of his men and gave a slight nod. The man pulled a horn from his belt and blew into it. There was a ripple of unease amongst Holtz's men as the sound of more horns came from the woods, followed by the thundering gallops of horses. As the vampires readied their weapons, a group of riders emerged from the trees, then another, and another, soon hundreds of armed riders stood in the shadows of William's gargantuan sanctuary. "As you can see Mr. Holtz…" The young Merovingian began with a smile "…I have not come alone."

"No you have not." Holtz whispered in amazement "Is this a threat."

"I do not make threats Mr. Holtz, I am not a warrior, I am an artist… however I am willing to propose an alliance, my army, your immortal warriors, what do you say we go and get your patron?"

"You are an impressive young man Merovingian. What is you name?"

"Lestat…" The young man smiled "…you may call me Lestat."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Southern Hungarian Territory, Vorenus Estate: 582 AD**

Viktor stormed through the corridors of the Vorenus's Romanesque villa, flanked by Kraven and a group of his soldiers. He did not care where Eli wanted the meeting, he would have gone to Hell itself to get his hands around the Viceroy's neck, how dare his soldiers invade his lands. The party came the doors of Throne room "Wait here!" Viktor snapped at Kraven as two of Eli's soldiers opened the doors for him , closing them as soon as the old Warlord had crossed the threshold, cutting off his men from their master. "ELI!!" Viktor bellowed as he entered the throne room "IF YOU THINK THERE WILL BE PEACE…"

"I am sorry Teleki…" A soft and alluring voice spoke from the shadows, stopping Viktor in his tracks, the Old warlord was humbled as he was faced with a pair of glowing Emerald eyes staring at him from beneath a golden Laurel reef, a native beauty with the ability to command like one of the Goddesses from Roman legend… a dark Helen of Troy… "but Eli could not make it toady, perhaps I could be of assistance."

"Amelia…" Viktor spoke in astonishment

"Hello Viktor…" She smiled sweetly "…did you miss me?"


	14. Chapter 14

Book I: The Three Dynasties

**Book I: The Three Dynasties**

**Chapter XIII: A Return to Power**

**Southern Hungarian Territory, Vorenus Estate: 582 AD**

Viktor stood dumbfounded as Amelia lounged confidently in her fathers throne, he had not laid eyes on her since the winter of William's capture, and now she was back. The old Warlords surprise quickly passed "So you have finally come back." He spoke coldly.

"So it would seem." She nodded, adopting a tone just as unfeeling as his.

"Tell me Princess…" Viktor began as he paced the floor before her throne "…Is this just a passing visit, or have you remembered the duties you have neglected for three decades?"

"I have come to rule my Kingdom Viktor." She half sneered "I have come back to defend my families land… although I will admit I am somewhat surprised to learn that I would be defending them from you."

"An unfortunate development." Viktor conceded.

"Will I have to fight you Viktor?" Amelia enquired, showing no fear in the face of her formidable companion.

"Of course not." Viktor conceded "The alliance that has existed between our two great families must endure. We have lived in secrecy for all these years, the mortals have forgotten about us… if our two immortal armies make war on each other then we will risk all sorts of exposure."

"I am inclined to agree." Amelia nodded. "I trust you and I are of the same opinion Viktor…. This fighting must stop."

"I completely agree." Was Viktor's immediate reply "However that may be difficult. We have two immortal armies, they are growing restless."

"Why?" Amelia asked shaking her head "They are fed, clothed, we continue to pay them."

"Exactly." Viktor nodded "These men are fighters… but what are they fighting for? They are not starving, their lands are not under threat of attack, they have already bought everything they ever want. Without an enemy, they grow restless; they look for other enemies, when there are none they will simply turn on each other."

"So as long as our families remain separate entities they will always have two sides to choose from… they will always have an enemy to fight."

"Precisely." Viktor half smiled "If only I had a son… a marriage between the two of you would solve all of our problems. As it is we must find another way to become unified… a completely unified blood line." 

"Our soldiers will still need an enemy Viktor." Amelia added

"There are plenty of mortals out there." Viktor shrugged "And since the fall of Rome, this continent has become a war torn place, I see no reason we can not take advantage of that."

"We have quite a task ahead of us." Amelia sighed in an almost defeated tone,

"We do at that." Viktor smiled "Still it is not a task that can be accomplished over night, come…" He spoke warmly as he held his arms opened ", let us converse on more pleasant things." Amelia stepped down from her throne and shared a brief embrace with Viktor "How have you been?"

"Very well." She smiled as she took the Old Warlords arm and led him out of her throne room, the two Immortal leaders were followed at a distance by a group of both their soldiers as they strolled through the ornate gardens of Amelia's estate.

"I hear you have made quite the impression in Constantinople." Viktor smiled slightly "Even in these parts we here whispers of the Magyar Princess that has conquered all that is left of Rome." 

"I have had some success." She replied modestly.

"I imagine that has been some what profitable for you." Viktor enquired

"Somewhat." She replied with a devious grin.

"Now tell me will your oldest ally be considered when you tally up your profits." Viktor asked her, hinting strongly as he did."

"Oh come now Viktor, let us converse on more pleasant things."

"Very well." He nodded, hearing her echo is earlier words "You must come and stay with us soon. My daughter still speaks warmly of you."

"I have missed Sonja." Amelia smiled warmly "It would be good to see her again. But there is one other thing Viktor."

"And what might that be my dear?"

"Markus." She said simply "I know that he is in your custody.

Viktor stopped walking and took a step away from Amelia "Markus is under my protection." He corrected her "You and I both know what will happen if he dies."

"I am well aware of that, but…."

"But nothing!" Viktor spat "He is not being mistreated, he lives as well as I do, it is just his stubbornness that prevents him from seeing the wisdom of my actions, I gave Corvinus my word that I would not turn on him, and I have not broken that promise."

"Will I be able to see him when I come to stay with you?"

"Of course." Viktor replied half heartedly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Northern Hungarian Territory: ****Ördögház: 582 AD, one week later**

It seemed like a thousand lanterns burned, illuminating the darkest Magyar night with an artificial glow. Years ago a night like this would have been silent, when mortal superstitions that once governed these peoples lives were still applicable. Now there was no more reason to fear the night, for they had become the monsters that the peasants and clergy of this savage land whispered about. The night had become their playground, the night had become their cradle and this night would be the stage for their self indulgence. For accompanying the endless flickers of lantern light were a sea of pale faces, a cross section of a forgotten society. There were soldiers in shining armor, atop mighty steeds, there were feudal Lords and Ladies in flowing silk robes, there were humble maids and laymen hiding in the shadows, all of these people came from very different lives, but there were subtle features that linked them all together, as well as their pale faces they all shared the same magnificent stare, as piercing cobalt blue eyes seemed to glow as majestically as the lanterns, and to those who looked closely, the subtle glimpse of an ivory fang could also be seen. Yet it was not everyday that these people… the Vampyres as the locals had dubbed them came together like this, although a closely knit bloodline, tonight was an extra special occasion for it marked the first reunion of their bloodline for more than three decades… tonight, one of their own was coming home.

In the court yard of his ancestral estate, the Immortal warlord Viktor Teleki presided over his court, he sat atop a magnificent armored steed, as black as the night he now loved so much. At his right hand, flanked by two fully armed soldiers was the man that had given him his immortality, the man who was supposed to be his equal, Markus Corvinus. There was visible tension between the two, even though they both kept up their public pretense, the soldiers flanking Markus were always there, Viktor assured him it was simply for his protection, to ensure that no harm would ever come to him, thus ending the bloodline, but Markus was under no illusion, he had become Viktor's prisoner. Although Viktor and Markus were the only two on horseback they were by no means the only dignitaries invited to this event, Viktor's commanders and ministers surrounded the pair, among them a now very influential Moldovan noblemen named Kraven, and perhaps the brightest light in Viktor's kingdom, his only daughter, the Princess Sonja. As these assembled dignitaries wait amongst a sea of Corvinus and Teleki standards one of Viktor's guards call out. "Standards Approaching."

In the distance a caravan of torchlight approaches the fortified compound, its forward riders bearing the standards of the Eastern Legions that had first come to the savage land generations ago, now they serve as the emblem of another, the last of the Vorenus… Amelia. She sits atop a huge white steed, surrounded by armoured infantry and bowmen who do their best to keep up with her trotting horse, following just behind her on horse back was her weathered viceroy who had served her family since he was a child. Markus felt a lump form in his throat as she approached them; she was not wearing the armour of a Roman soldier as she had been when last they met. Now she sat amongst her soldiers wearing a brilliant white toga, her arms and fingers adorned with gold and jewels. Her fathers golden laurel reef still rested gracefully upon her head, however unlike the traditional Magyar veils that used to conceal her hair, now a thin Persian scarf fell about her bare shoulders, probably a souvenir from her Persian campaign.

As Amelia crossed the threshold of Viktor's estate, and her two male counterparts trotted forward to greet each other. For the first time in more than three decades the three immortal leaders stood together. "My Lords." She bowed slightly.

"Princess." Both Viktor and Markus spoke in unison.

"Welcome back." Viktor smiled warmly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone had enjoyed the festivities, one of the greatest celebrations Viktor had ever thrown. Everyone had enjoyed it, everyone but Markus. He had retired to his chambers or his cell as he preferred to call it as the first opportunity. He would hide himself away, he may not have much control over his fate, but he would certainly not be Viktor's jester. A look of frustration came across his face as he heard the sound of his door unlocking "I said I did not wish to be disturbed!" He chastised his guards as he threw himself into a chair.

"Perhaps I should leave then." A haunting voice replied/.

"Amelia…" Markus replied as he stood to greet her "…I did not think that you would want to see me."

"Then you are a fool." She replied dryly

Markus allowed himself to laugh slightly "It does my heart good to see you again Amelia."

"It is not a totally unpleasant feeling for me either." She nodded, as the two descended into an awkward silence.

"So how was Constantinople?" Markus asked nervously.

"Beautiful." She responded "It's alive… not like this God forsaken place."

"Why did you come back?" He asked, taking a more serious tone.

"A war between my army and Viktor's would tear this country apart… I still have responsibilities."

"Responsibilities." Markus smiled slightly before falling into solemnity "You know when I saw you riding towards us tonight, dressed in all the riches of Constantinople, looking so radiant… like one of the Goddesses from ancient myth…"

"Markus don't…" she half pleaded with him

"… when I saw you tonight I preyed to the Gods I never even believed in, that I might be part of the reason you came back to this Hell, even if that was just the smallest part."

"I am sorry." She half whispered as she tried not to make eye contact "I have tried to love you Markus… I have tried to love others… but there is nothing there…I have never loved anyone… it is like I am empty inside and I honestly do not think I will ever find another soul to fill that void… even if I had a thousand years."

"You poor thing." Markus spoke in disbelief "… you know I thought Viktor was the worst monster I created, yet at least he feels, he loves… he hates… but you… you feel nothing do you? Not hate, not love, nor passion nor guilt."

"I feel sorrow." She confessed with a tear rolling down her cheek "I feel the pain that burns at my hollow soul. I think I am being punished Markus, I have forsaken my church for the power of a God on earth… and what's more… I am glad."

"You know Amelia I have never feared anyone, not my father, not Viktor, but you… you scare me Amelia."

"Because I'm dangerous?" She asked searching his eyes for some reassurance.

"Because you are dangerous." He nodded "At least Viktor has been content to limit his power to his own lands, but you, you have gone to Constantinople, the very heart of civilization and given your armies to their cause. You have allowed foolish powerful men to take you to their beds, and you have manipulated these poor fools into doing your bidding. You can do with a whisper, with a flutter of your eyelashes, with a coy smile, what Viktor would need entire legions to accomplish. Yes you are dangerous Amelia."

"I am sorry." She wept slightly

"Are you?"

She paused for a moment to consider his question "My God I don't even know anymore."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"The night is dying." A hooded figure told his companion as he watched the first flickers of yellow light appear "You know I will not be able to help you."

"I am well aware of that Alchemist." The handsome Merovingian known as Lestat smiled "I have two hundred men at my command, we will not need any help, as long as the information you have given us is correct."

"I assure you it is." Holtz replied firmly, his cobalt eyes shining from beneath his hood "How will you get him out?"

"We have modified one of our carriages, made it completely impenetrable to sunlight, it will not be comfortable but it will be safe. By the time Viktor Teleki realizes what has happened we will be miles away, and we will have all day before any of the Vampyres can pursue us."

"Remember Lestat, only Markus can give you the immortality you seek, do not fail."

"I do not fail."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Markus and Amelia had been conversing for hours, they did not even realize the passing of time, they had not noticed dawn arrive outside Markus's fortified chamber, suddenly the presense of the dawn became all too obvious.

A tremendous roar of an explosion tore through Ördögház, "What was that?" Amelia asked nervously. Then the sound of dozens of hisses flying through the air, "Arrows" Amelia swallowed hard.

She was correct, fires had broke out all over Viktor's estate as flaming arrows found their targets, and set the vampiric shelter ablaze.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Father!" Sonja screamed as she ran to her fathers embrace. "There are fires everywhere!"

"WHO DARES ATTACK MY HOUSE!" Viktor bellowed.

"Mortals My Lord, but they are not local they use different weapons."

"KILL THEM ALL!" Viktor screamed at his guards

"But the sun My Lord." 

Viktor faces descended into a cold stare "Release the Lycans."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Markus and Amelia speculated as to what was happening a sudden explosion forced them to the floor as a huge hole appeared in what was once Markus's wall, both Vampyres let out a hiss as they scurried into a corner in a desperate attempt to escape the lethal sunlight. Three men stepped through the gap in the wall, they wore strange armour, and markings, two of them carried swords, one a strange ceramic pot. "Markus Corvinus!" The lead man called out.

"What do you want?" Markus demanded as he used his own body to shield Amelia, causing smoke to slowly emanate from his body.

"Holtz sent us." He replied coldly "Apparently you do not wish to be a prisoner anymore."

"You're here to free me?" Markus asked in disbelief.

"We have a special carriage for you, but you will have to be quick if you wish to escape the sun…" Before the mysterious warrior could finish his sentence Markus's door was flung open, only to have the two vampiric soldiers forced back by the sunlight. The lead soldier nodded to his man holding the ceramic pot, who immediately hurled it at the door, it smashed causing another explosion and spreading a roaring fire throughout the room.

"What sorcery is this?" Markus demanded

"It's Greek fire." Amelia screamed as she scurried across the floor to get away from it like a frightened animal, only to be caught by the sunlight "It's Greek fire!"

"We have to go now My Lord" The lead soldier spoke firmly.

Markus looked to the soldiers and their hole to freedom, and then to Amelia as she sat terrified in the corner, surrounded by flames. He walked over to her and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders "Here cover yourself." He spoke frantically "It will offer you some protection, as soon as I am gone I want you to run to the door and get as deep into the fortress as you can."

"No don't leave me here!" She pleaded.

"We have to go now!" The soldier screamed at Markus.

"Markus grabbed Amelia's chin and kissed her lips forcibly before standing to take his leave "I love you." He breathed before leaping past the soldiers and out of the hole,

"MARKUS!" Amelia screamed as his cries of pain could be heard, he ran across the open gardens of Viktor's estates like a blur, but not fast enough to escape the sun, his smoking skin began to blister and flake finally he made it to a hole in the outer wall where a soldier in the same armour as the others threw a cloak around him and bundled him into the back of a carriage slamming the doors behind him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Markus!" Amelia screamed as the human soldiers who had guided him to freedom finally left the burning room, she covered as much of her body with the blanket as she could and made a dash for it, with flames lapping at her feet she headed for the door which was in direct path of the sunlight, with smoke bellowing from her usually magnificent form, she flung the door open and desperately scrambled into the corridor, tripping over the body of one of Viktor's guards as she did, there were still fires all around her, as Viktor's ancient home began to burn, she kept running until she found herself face to face with her fathers old ally. "Viktor." She cried, as she fell against the old warlord.

"Amelia!" Viktor barked as he caught her in his arms, and looked upon her burned body "What happened?"

"They took Markus." She whimpered slightly, "He left me in that burning room and went with them."

"Markus." Viktor sneered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Markus let out an agonized moan as his sill blistering flesh continued to sizzle, he had never felt such agony, he lay on the floor of his pitch black carriage in excruciating pain, but at least he was free. Then something drew his attention, there was a flicker of light coming from within the carriage, at first he panicked, he thought it may be the sun, then he realized it came from a lantern. He strained his eyes towards the light and managed to make out the handsome features of a stranger.

"That must hurt." The stranger smiled slightly

"It will heal." Markus breathed heavily "Holtz sent you?"

"In a manner if speaking, you have something I need."

"And what might that be?" Markus winced

"Immortality."

"Of course." Markus laughed slightly "How many men do you have with you?" 

"Two hundred… well considerably less now, those lycanthropes did quite the number on us."

"I noticed you were not involved in the fighting." Markus observed dryly as he managed to sit up.

"No." The stranger smiled "I am an artist, not a fighter."

"Viktor will come for us." Markus warned him gravely

"Yes I rather suspect he will." The stranger nodded "Still we have a head start."

"I trust you are taking me to my brothers prison?"

"No, going to Dacia will take us further into Viktor's territory."

"William is the only thing that can protect us from Viktor now, it will take days for me to turn all of your men."

"All the more reason we need to get away, we need to put as much distance between him and us as possible."

"So where are we going?" Markus asked anxiously.

"To Gaul" The stranger answered, "We will be able to raise more men there."

"Your master lives in Gaul?" Markus enquired.

"He is King."

"So you are a Merovingian?" Markus nodded "I have a proposition for you Merovingian, forget about your masters in Gaul, serve me, and I will make you my Regent, you and your men pledge your loyalty to me and you will have wealth and power beyond measure."

"Immortality?" The stranger asked.

"Immortality my friend." Markus answered him.

"What is your will… My Lord?" He bowed slightly

"Take me to my brother."

"Going to Dacia is too dangerous." He repeated himself.

"I did not mean William." Markus spoke coldly, "I meant my other brother, take us to Pest… we will be safe there for a time."


	15. Chapter 15

Book I: The Three Dynasties

**Book I: The Three Dynasties**

**Chapter XIV: A family Reunion**

**Northern Hungarian Territory: ****Ördögház: 582 AD**

A furious Viktor sat atop his throne digging his claw like fingers into the polished silver arms of his seat, he casts his penetrating cobalt gaze at the assembled men in front of him, before turning to the figure at his right, he gave a reassuring nod to his trembling daughter. "Mortals attacked my home, mortals attacked the home in which my daughter lives, a place where she should be safe. Not only that, but these same mortals steal away with the first of our bloodline, and very nearly incinerate the last Princess of the Vorenus family. I trust you have something for me?"

"We were taken completely by surprise My Lord." Kraven spoke up, as he nervously eyed his master's mood. "They knew what the were doing, they used Greek fire, they had the sun to cover them… most of them got away, the lycans killed a few, and one of them dragged one of the intruders back to its cage, it was obviously saving him for later."

"Has he said anything yet?" Viktor demanded.

"No My Lord." Kraven bowed "We thought you would want to…" Kraven paused for a moment, he knew he had to choose his words carefully in the presence of Viktor's daughter "…interrogate the mortal."

"Sonja my dear would you give us a few moments please?" Viktor spoke softly.

"But father…" She pleaded

"Please." He spoke in a slightly firmer tone "Why don't you go check on Amelia, she will enjoy seeing you."

Viktor waited until his guards had closed the doors behind his daughter before allowing his face to turn to a scowl of pure hatred. "Bring him in."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Viktor looked on, two Vampire warriors in heavy armour drag a beaten and broken man to the foot of his throne. Limp and shackled the long haired man managed the drag himself to his knees, and come face to face with the steely gaze of Lord Viktor. "Do not beg for your life mortal." Viktor spoke in an ominous tone, which even intimidated his fellow vampires. "Your life is already over, it was over the instant you and your treacherous ilk ventured near my home. All that you can hope for now is a sudden death, one that I am willing to grant you as long as you are useful to me."

The captured mortal swallowed hard and nodded in agreement at Viktor's question.

"Who are you?" Viktor demanded

The captured man was hesitant "Andreas, my name is Andreas."

"You speak the language of these lands?" Viktor sneered "You are a Magyar?"

"Yes My Lord." He nodded

"So tell me, what Magyar Prince dares challenge me for control of my dominion?"

"No Magyar Prince My Lord." The Man spoke nervously. "He was a foreigner, his men recruited me on their way here."

"Why would anyone want to recruit you?" Viktor half laughed.

"I speak different languages My Lord… there are some that consider this useful."

Viktor let out a hearty laugh as he cast his attention to Kraven. "You said you had captured me a soldier… this is just a translator." After his moment of amusement Viktor returned to his usual icy demeanor "Now tell me, where exactly were these foreigners from?" 

"They used Greek fire My Lord." Kraven interrupted "They must have been Byzantine…soliders of Constantinople… Amelia's allies."

"Ridiculous!" Viktor spat "She was nearly killed in the attack, I saw her myself. No, Amelia has had the Byzantine emperors eating out of the palm of her hand for three decades. You, Mr. Translator will tell me exactly who hired you."

"He was a Franc." Andreas replied instantly.

"A Franc." Viktor replied "You mean some… Celt from Gaul has ventured all the way to my territory?"

"He is not a Celt My Lord." Andreas replied nervously "He is a Merovingian."

There was a sudden surge of hushed whispers from Viktor's Throne room, until a single gaze from their master brought them back into silence "Hhmm…" Viktor laughed slightly "…A Merovingian, the keepers of the blood line of Christ, what would they be doing in these savage lands?"

"Well now they are not just the keepers of Christ's blood line, are they My Lord?" Andreas asked Viktor "Now they have Markus Corvinus as well."

A flash of realization swept across Viktor's face, causing the old Warlord to rise from his seat, "Kraven!" Viktor bellowed.

"My Lord?" He bowed

"As soon as it gets dark, take the Hibernian, a group of my soldiers and a pack of hounds, find Markus, bring him back and kill all of the mortals that are with him."

"Yes My Lord." Kraven bowed as he, along with his Irish colleague stepped forward from the shadows. "What will you do My Lord?"

"I will ready my forces, incase Corvinus tries to free his brother."

"What should we do with the prisoner My Lord?" One of his guards asked.

Viktor drew his sword and approached the kneeling man, as the frightened young man closed his eyes Viktor drew his sword back high above his head. Andreas closed his eyes tightly as Viktor was poised to strike "How many languages do you speak?"

"What?" He breathed heavily.

"How many languages do you speak?" Viktor repeated himself.

"Six fluently My Lord." He mumbled "Magyar, Latin, Greek, Francish, Persian and Saxon… I can also hold my own with several of the Eastern languages."

Viktor nodded for a moment "What is your family name boy?"

"Tannis My Lord." He swallowed hard.

"It is your lucky day Andreas Tannis." Viktor sneered as he sheathed his sword and headed for the door "Take him to the library."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Pest Settlement, Hungary 582 AD**

Magic Hour, the source of a thousand pagan superstitions, there were those who still believed the stories of the ancient religions, that this time of the day allowed a glimpse into another world, a world of spirits and fairies. Markus Corvinus never believed in these myths, but he welcomed this time of day, for although it may not mark the arrival of spirits, the dying sun meant one thing… he was back in the fight. After finding a shady place to stop the carriage driver opened the doors to what had been Markus's sanctuary, the first Vampire stood before the carriage driver and his new Merovingian associates. He was healed from his earlier encounter with the sun, his glowing cobalt eyes left all those who looked upon him in a state of awe. "Mark my words gentlemen…" Markus began in a confident unflinching tone "…the service you have done for me today will not be forgotten. You will be rewarded in ways no mortal King could ever reward you. You serve the Merovingian blood-line, yet what has it done for you. Gentlemen mark my words, the Corvinus bloodline will see your Kings fall back into the dust from whence they first crawled. Join me… and eternity shall be yours."

The dozens of soldiers that escaped Ördögház with Markus exchanged nervous glances, that was until the man who had led them to Markus emerged from the carriage behind the Vampire. Lestat. "My brave warriors, you know I am not a solider, our King sent me with you to talk… to negotiate for the gift of Immortality. Well now it is being offered to us, and are we to take it back to Gaul, to a King who would send us to die in this Godforsaken place, or do you fight for Lord Corvinus? We fight for a new life…"

"This is blasphemy!" One of the Merovingian soldiers called out "The blood of our Lord Jesus Christ flows in the veins of our King."

"Jesus Christ?" Corvinus bellowed "Jesus Christ? Why put your faith in the blood of a dead God, when I offer you the blood of a living God… and all the powers that come with it."

"You would give us all Immortality?" Another soldier called out.

"Every single one of you, now what is it to be… a dead God that exists only in the blood of your King, and the hypocritical rants of a corrupt church… or me, the man who is offering you eternity on a plate?"

Markus allowed himself to grin as one by one the dozens of men who stood before him removed the Merovingian colours they wore, threw them to the ground a dropped to a knee before him. "What is your plan… My Lord?" Lestat asked with a bow.

"We find somewhere to shelter for a day or two, on the outskirts of the settlement, somewhere dark… and near livestock. I'll turn you all."

"All of us?" Lestat asked.

"Every last one." Markus nodded "Tell me Lestat, where is Holtz? Where are those Vampires I left guarding my brother?"

"We sent riders to fetch them My Lord, they should be joining us here soon, but if I may speak freely?"

"Please do." Markus encouraged him.

"Even when they get here, that will only be another twenty men at most, even with the fifty odd we have here, it is hardly an army My Lord. There are rumors that Viktor and yourself spent three decades building his and Amelia's Legions. We will be crushed."

"We will make our stand with my brother Henry, he will not turn me away… even if he wants to."

"Do you think he has an army?"

"He is a Corvinus." Markus smiled "Now come, we have work to do."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Fortress Corvinus: Outskirts of Pest Settlement, four days later.**

A group of soldiers stand like sentinels in their wooden watchtower, their fortress is a mishmash of Roman, Germanic and Magyar design. A network of wooden buildings, surrounded by a vast moat, a wooden fence as dense and as high as the Black Forrest, and a network of watch towers surveying as far as the eye can see. One of the soldiers is suddenly alerted by something, a mass of men moving in the distance "Riders Approaching!" He calls to his commander.

"Whose standards do they bear?" The commander asked calmly as he cast his glance to the distance.

"Are those our banners sir?" The younger soldier asked

The Commander narrowed his gaze as the waving banner of the Corvinus clan approached their position. "What treachery is this?" He whispered under his breath "TO ARMS!"

The approaching riders came to a halt at the edge of the moat, at the head of this small force, was Markus Corvinus, to his left a slight figure encompassed in a dark maroon cloak, his mysterious Alchemist, the man known only as Holtz. And to his right, the handsome Franc, and former Merovingian Emissary, Lestat. Following them, a small army of men, their eyes all a shining shade of cobalt, many of them with visible fangs. The bridge across the moat was not in place, and Markus was hardly surprised by what happened next, the huge wooden gates to the fortress opened, entire columns of men armed with pikes and shields, all wearing heavy dark armour filed out and took up a defensive position, from the watch towers and ramparts the flicker of flaming arrows became visible as archers took aim. Huge caldrons of boiling tar were wheeled into place, and the sound of galloping and horses could be heard from the surrounding countryside, Markus cast a glance over his shoulder as a huge cavalry force wielding lances blocked off their path of retreat.

"I told you that he would have an army." Markus grinned as a nervous Lestat beheld the fortress.

"Yes My Lord, but I was under the impression that they would be happy to see us."

Markus did not answer Lestat, instead he allowed himself to smile as the draw bridge descended and a group of warriors came into focus. They sauntered across the bridge, they were not in formation, nor were they particularly alarmed. There leader, a man in his thirties, tall and impressive, with a shock of red hair tied behind him. "Markus Corvinus I presume?" He asked in an unimpressed tone.

"Alexander." Markus exclaimed as he leapt from his horse "The last time I saw you, you were no more than an infant, and now look at you… all grown up… a man."

"Why are you here?" He asked sternly

"I need to speak with your father." Markus replied in a serious tone.

"Hhhmm" Alexander nodded as he eyed Markus's men "Your men will have to stay here."

"That is not wise My Lord." Holtz whispered to Markus.

"Surely the great Markus Corvinus is not too scared to travel alone?" Alexander mocked him "No need to answer, you may bring your Alchemist with you. The pretty boy and the rest of your men can stay here though."

"Very well" Markus nodded as Holtz descended from his horse to join his master "Lead the way."

Markus and his hooded Alchemist were lead across the bridge into the fortress, Alexander and his warriors seemed unimpressed by their new guests. "You're not afraid of us are you boy?" Markus asked as the bridge was raised behind them, cutting them off from their men.

"I have no reason to be." Alexander grinned, as his warriors laughed a little.

"I could think of a few." Holtz sneered, the glow of his eyes becoming visible beneath his hood.

"Holtz." Markus hissed at him.

"You forget where you are alchemist." Alexander replied in a menacing tone, before reaching over his shoulder and producing a mace from his back.

"Do not be headstrong Alexander." Markus patronized him slightly, grabbing the wrist of

his weapon hand "I am sure you are a capable warrior, but you are not a Vampire."

"No uncle…" Alexander grinned slightly as he wrenched free of Markus's grip and allowed his eyes to turn a menacing shade of blue, before displaying a set of ivory white fangs. "I am something else."

"What is this?" Markus demanded "How is this possible."

"This is not right my lord!" Holtz called out, only to be restrained by Alexander's warriors, all of whom had the same cobalt eyes as their leader.

"I don't care what you are, I will not be threatened." Markus hissed as he unsheathed his sword.

"ENOUGH!" A weary voice bellowed.

Despite the fact it had aged, Markus recognized the voice, and instantly turned to face it. "Brother." He breathed, as he looked upon the withered old man that stood at the end of the corridor. His hair and beard had turned white, his once powerful stance had been reduced to a slight hunch, and his armour had been replaced with traditional Magyar robes.

"It has been a long time Markus." Henry Corvinus sighed as he looked upon his timeless brother.

"Yes it has brother." Markus replied.

"I am sure you have questions."

"Yes I do." Markus replied.

Henry let out a sigh and nodded "Put down your weapons… and I will do my best to answer them."

"Father!" Alexander spoke sternly.

"I still command here!" Henry barked at his son "Put down your weapons, I will speak with my brother alone." Alexander placed his mace on his back once again, as his warriors released their grip on Holtz, only then did Markus sheathe his sword. "Your Alchemist will be safe here Markus… Come with me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two sons of the Corvinus clan sat facing each other for the first time in three decades, they both studied each other for a time, neither one breaking their silence, that was until the Elder brother finally spoke the first word "What…"

"What is my son?" Henry asked

"Yes." Was Markus's simple reply.

Henry said nothing, he looked down allowing his long grey hair to fall in front of his face, then slowly he lifted his head, his hair fell away from his features revealing a menacing cobalt stare and Ivory fangs. "He is the same as me."

"My God." Markus mumbled "Brother what has become of you?"

"That is an interesting tale, however I can not give you a simple answer. Thirty six years ago you came to this settlement to ask me to join you. You said that you could make me an Immortal, just like you. You said that like William had been transformed by a wolf, so to had you been transformed by a bat. I declined your offer, and you left… only you left the bat behind. It bit me. And over the next few days I became different… I became this."

"But you have aged brother. How can you be a Vampire?"

"I am not. Although this… condition has slowed the ravage of time I do age, and one day I will die."

"But how can Alexander have the same condition? He was born before the bat bit you?" 

"He did not always have it. My other children were the first to inherit my… condition, it was only then I knew I could pass on my legacy."

"You have more children?" Markus smiled slightly.

"Fourteen altogether." Henry replied coldly "From five wives. I was confused when this transformation occurred, like you I turned to alchemists and Holy men for help. But then I went further a field… to Persia. Their knowledge of the body is not based on superstition, but on observation. Although they can not tell me why I have become this… they can tell me how others do. It is in my blood… and my seed apparently, for it is not only my children that have inherited my condition… but my wives as well… and their lovers."

"You allow other men to take your wives?" Markus spat in disgust.

"Yes." Henry nodded "For it is the only way our numbers could be increased. In these last three decades we have gone from me to more than a thousand."

"But how can you convince people to follow you?" Markus asked somewhat bewildered "These are superstitious people… God fearing people… I had a hard enough time convincing people to join me with immortality as an incentive. How did you do it?"

Henry laughed slightly at his brothers question "Before the Romans brought their new God here, the inhabitants of this savage land worshiped in a very different way… the Union of a man and a woman was a sacred act not a sin. I merely took us back to those old beliefs, it was not hard, when you have the money to control education, and the man power to drive out the priests you can achieve pretty much anything."

"Paganism." Markus sneered

"Survival Brother." Henry corrected him "Do not tell me you have not lied to sire your progeny."

Markus was left dumb struck at his brothers revelation "What does this condition allow you to do?" Markus finally asked.

"We are stronger than men…" Henry began proudly "… although not as strong as you, we are faster than men, although not as fast as you. We live longer than men… although Immortality is beyond our reach."

"The sun?" Markus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah yes…" Henry began as he slowly removed a glove from his left hand and held up a twisted and disfigured claw, burned beyond recognition "…the sun is something of a problem." 

"My God brother…" Markus choked "… you do not heal."

"Alas I do not." He smiled slightly as he slid his glove back on "If my flesh sees the sun, it stays scarred for life… or we burn to death slowly with prolonged exposure."

"Say one of your enemies were to strike you down with a sword…" Markus probed him.

"Then I would not get back up." Henry stated simply "We are as vulnerable to mortal wounds as all other men."

"How do you fight?" Markus asked in sympathy

"The same way I always have brother…" Henry smirked slightly "… I try to avoid mortal wounds."

Markus again fell into silence as he studied his brothers now withered features. "Viktor is coming for me brother."

"I rather thought that was why you were here." Henry nodded. "I trust he is bringing a legion with him?"

Markus merely nodded at his younger brother's question.

"I have long suspected that Viktor's share of the savage land would not keep him happy for long… I always knew that he would want more. I thought that when Amelia began to amuse herself with Byzantine Emperors, the Eastern Empire would be enough to keep her interest, but even she has returned to these lands… and now I trust your beloved former fiancé rides with Viktor?" Again Markus nodded. "Very well…" Henry continued "… I always knew that the progeny you and William sired would bring nothing but misery to our home… although I must admit, I rather thought William would be the biggest threat. It would seem that it is up to my bloodline to restore order."

"You mean…" Markus asked with a gleam of hope.

"I mean I have more than five hundred of my kindred at arms, one hundred of them cavalry, I can probably raise another few hundred mere mortals from the surrounding Villages. If we were to combine these with your force of Vampyres, we could defeat Viktor."

Markus breathed a sigh of relief, however he knew there was something he had to say "Brother before you agree to this, just remember, Viktor and Amelia each have a legion… we would be outnumbered and out matched."

"They are coming here for you… which means we can stay on the defensive, we hold this fortress at night and send the mere mortals after them during the day. We can win brother."

Markus smiled as he held out his hand "The sons of the Corvinus clan… together again." He smiled widely.

Henry returned his brothers smile and took his hand "Together again."


	16. Chapter 16

Book I: The Three Dynasties

**Book I: The Three Dynasties**

**Chapter XV**

**The Abstracts **

**Gates of the Pest Settlement: 582 AD**

A thunderous horse charge came to a sudden stop as a dozen armed riders reached their destination, the few traders and travelers still at the gates at this hour of night felt a wave of terror grip them. The mighty black steeds and their armored riders seemed all the more terrifying, with a pack of barking and screeching hounds running at the horses feet. A single grey haired man approached the mysterious awe inspiring riders, a sword clutched in one hand, a lantern in the other "Who goes there?" He asked nervously.

The only one of the riders not wearing a helmet jumped down from his horse and approached the old man, he did not need a helmet, his brooding face adorned with an eerie blue paint, etched with ancient Celtic spells "Who are you?" He hissed menacingly.

"I… I am the night watchman." The terrified man replied

"Leave him be Soren." The lead rider called out, as he removed his helmet and shook his long black hair over his shoulder, he allowed his horse to trot right up to the old man, so that he towered over the solitary watchman. He did not say anything for a time; instead he bore his fangs and looked straight at the frightened man "Do you know what I am?" He finally asked

"V…V… Vampire." The old man trembled.

"Well then that should save me some time." He grinned slightly "My name is Kraven, I have been sent here by his Excellency Lord Viktor to find out who has been foolish enough to attack us. Now I understand you have a job to do, so I am going to give you a choice… either you try and stop us from entering or you tell us to have a good night, and stand aside."

"Ha… Have a good night." The old man stuttered as he stood clear of the riders."

"The same to you sir." Kraven smiled as he rode past "Get back on your horse Soren, we have work to do." 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Fortress Corvinus: Pest Settlement **

The doors to Henry Corvinus's throne room fly open as an out of breath messenger rushes to find his master.

"My Lord…" He breathes heavily

"What is it?" Henry demands

"Vampires My Lord… in the settlement."

"How many?" Markus Corvinus speaks up

"Maybe a dozen."

"A dozen?" Henry spat "I expected more."

"There will be more brother." Markus answered him "This must be a scouting party or an assassination squad…. The vanguard of Viktor's army."

Henry sat in silent contemplation for a moment "Alexander!" He called to his brash son.

"Yes Father."

"Take your men… kill them all."

"We should send my men." Markus interrupted "They are Vampires, they are stronger."

"It matters not." Henry sighed "Viktor's men have never seen any of our blood line before, we will have the element of surprise. Now Go."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A triumphant Kraven lead his band of dark warriors on their slow trip through the Pest settlement, their destination… Fortress Corvinus. The old night watchman aside the scouting force had encountered no opposition, the handsome noble was growing ever more confident… too confident. Out of the shadows another party approached, decked out in light armour, and riding in a loose formation the Vampire warriors hardly flinched.

"Merovingian's?" Kraven asked, turning to the blue faced man at his right hand.

"I do not believe so My Lord." Soren replied coldly, his voice like a winter frost "Markus would have turned them already." As the riders came closer Soren flared his nostrils and took in the riders scent, as the chilled winter breeze carried it towards them "These men are not Vampires."

"They do outnumber us though." The young nobleman noted, his voice becoming more concerned.

"No matter." Soren shrugged "They are just locals."

"Very well." Kraven sighed "Dismount."

At their masters command the warriors dismounted and formed a phalanx in front of Kraven, who remained seated on his steed. The next minute or so seemed to drag as the vampires awaited their guests. Kraven allowed himself to smile as the leader of the riders dismounted and removed his helmet to reveal a shock of long red hair.

"Definitely a Corvinus." He grinned slightly

"My name is Alexander Corvinus!" The leader called out defiantly as he reached over his shoulder and produced a mace from his back.

"All grown up." Kraven nodded "I knew your Grandfather… the man you are named after… and I knew your father… and your uncles… and let me tell you something son, you are not them. So why don't you take your little band of men, gallop back to your fortress and deliver your uncle Markus a message. Tell him Lord Viktor is coming for him… tell him that Lord Viktor will show him mercy if he surrenders himself to us now, and delivers to us the Merovingian's that attacked his home. If he does not, the entire strength of our bloodline will pour into this settlement and raze it to the ground."

The young Alexander nodded as he considered Kraven's offer. "I will be sure to pass on your message, although I imagine it will fall on deaf ears. In fact I guarantee it will."

"Well then I guess we will have to do this the hard way." Kraven sighed as he shook his head "That is a pity. I will inform Lord Viktor."

"I am afraid you won't." Alexander grinned slightly "None of you are leaving here alive."

"Do not be foolish mortal." Kraven half laughed as his eyes turned an intense shade of cobalt and his fangs extended "You are but a man."

Alexander allowed his grin to develop into a laugh as his own eyes and fangs mirrored Kraven "Oh no Vampire… I am so much more than a man."

Kraven swallowed hard as the eyes of all of Alexander's men turned an identical shade of cobalt, but that would not be the end of Kraven's misfortune, for emanating from the dense forest around their gathering dozens of pairs of cobalt eyes stared holes through the Vampire intruders. "Shit" Kraven swallowed hard as Alexander lunged at him mace in hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Pest Settlement: Dockland area, Three hours later**_

He sits in the captains quarters of his gargantuan long ship, more a like a galleon of antiquity then a Norse raiding ship. The weathered captain strokes at his grey beard as he considers the task at hand. However the old mans musings were soon interrupted by a light rapping at his cabin door. "Enter." He sighs.

"Lord Corvinus." An armored soldier bowed as he remained in the doorway.

"Well what do you have to report?" He sighed in frustration

"Our scouts have reported that the first skirmish has taken place. It would appear that your grandson and his men attacked one of Viktor's envoys. We do not know if anyone survived."

"Then there is to be war?" The old man groaned.

"Yes My Lord."

"Prepare the men… there will be a lot of cleaning to do."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Viktor and Amelia's base camp, just outside Pest settlement: 3 hours later."**_

In the make shift throne room of Viktor and Amelia's base camp the old warlord thumbs over maps and reports with his oldest advisors and commanders. He knew there would be war, and he loved it, it was just the waiting he hated. He was so used to being the sole commander of an army, but his legion was not yet complete, half of his forces were not his, they belong to his ally, Amelia. He cast an annoyed glance over to his co-commander, she was the exact opposite of the Warlord, in firm contrast to his armour and battle readiness the Princess Amelia lounged across a luxurious couch, in a near sheer silk gown, as her raven hair fell about her bare shoulders. However rather than concentrate on Viktor's battle plans her attention is focused on the young hand maiden feeding her grapes.

"Must you do that in here?" Viktor snapped at her "What is she doing in here?"

"This is Apilania." Amelia smiled seductively as the olive skinned hand maiden placed another grape in Amelia's mouth "I found her in Constantinople, my Viceroy was kind enough to turn her for me… seeing as I am forbidden from siring any of my own progeny. She keeps me company."

"You are making a scene!" Viktor sneered, as her Viceroy looked on disapprovingly.

"Oh please Viktor…" She sighed in annoyance as she reclined even further "… we are going to war soon Viktor will you deny more all of my comforts?"

Before Viktor could answer her a guard hurried in and stood to attention "My Lord!"

"Speak!" Viktor barked at him

"Kraven and the Hibernian are back…its just them My Lord."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where are men!?" Viktor bellowed as Kraven stood with his head hung.

"We were taken by surprise My Lord." He half cowered "Soren and I were lucky enough to get away alive."

"Only because you ran." Amelia interjected with a scathing tone causing her hand maiden to giggle slightly.

"We were outnumbered… we had no way of expecting this."

"You let Markus's Vampires get the drop on you… you were foolish!"

"They were not Vampires My Lord." Kraven nervously confessed.

"Mortals?" Amelia hissed, as she sat bolt upright pushing Apilania out of the way "You were bested by mortals?"

"No they weren't mortals…" Kraven quickly spoke up, feeling his masters rage upon him "… at least they weren't men."

"What nonsense!" Viktor spat "Excuses!"

"The incompetence of your underlings is becoming most taxing Viktor." Amelia sighed in frustration as she sank back into her couch and snatched the bowl of grapes back from Apalania.

Viktor took a deep breath and loomed over Kraven menacingly "Listen to me carefully Kraven. At nightfall tomorrow Amelia and I are taking our army to the Corvinus' fortress, and I need to know what we are up against. Now if they are not vampires, and if they are not men…. What are they?"

"I really do not know My Lord. Kraven sighed "They are something all together more… abstract."


	17. Chapter 17

Book I: The Three Dynasties

**Book I: The Three Dynasties**

**Chapter XVI**

**War**

**Fortress Corvinus, Pest Settlement: 582 AD**

As night descend over the savage lands, the looming structure that is fortress Corvinus sets the stage for what is sure to be a decisive battle. At the threshold of Henry Corvinus' fortress a grand army stands assembled. In the moonless shroud, an entire legion on horse back eyes their target. At the head of this dark legion two figures stand apart from their men. One atop a white steed, her slender frame clad in the armour of the Eastern Empire, her eternally youthful face, obscured with a veil of silk, with only the faint emerald glow of her vampiric eyes betraying her anticipation. And sat beside her atop his jet black steed, the old war lord Viktor Teleki, the greatest commander the region had ever seen. Both sat silent, this was new territory for them, although they had rode into battle together many times, tonight was very different. They were not fighting an army of men, nor a hoard of mindless beasts, tonight they went to war with one of their own, the man who made them both, Markus Corvinus.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

From atop a heavily fortified watchtower two men stand side by side, one mortal, one immortal, but both immensely powerful, Markus and Henry Corvinus. Brothers. Sons of the first immortal, and here they stood ready to face what could be their last night. Although neither of them said anything, there was one of them was missing, William was conspicuous in his absence. "So there they are." Henry sighed as he looked upon the vampire legion that besieged his fortress.

"There they are." Markus nodded

"I feel so powerless brother." Henry confessed as his withered face seemed to disappear into his long grey hair and beard "Here I am decked out in my old armour, yet I can not fight, what little fight I had in me left me years ago… I am an old man now Markus, cursed to watch the greatest of battles from the sidelines."

"Your son will lead your forces to victory alongside mine Henry." Markus reassured him with a gentle pat on the back "You taught him everything you know there is pride in that."

"I hope so brother." Henry nodded

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Our forces are ready my lady." One of Amelia's commanders reported to her.

"Viktor?" She asked turning to her companion.

"Mine are ready." He nodded coldly "We should move quickly before we lose anymore of the night.

"We must be cautious Viktor." Amelia warned him "We have no way of telling which are vampires and which are these… Abstracts Kraven encountered. They fight like Vampires."

"But they fall like Mortals." Viktor snapped at her "This night will be ours."

"Would you like to do the honors?" Amelia asked coldly.

Viktor raised his sword high above his head "ATTACK!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The silent night seemed to be consumed by thunder as the heavy cavalry of the vampire legion broke ranks and charged at fortress Corvinus. Like a tidal wave the dark, armored warriors approached their targets, eyes burning electric blue as their fangs became visible through their helmets.

"ARCHERS!" A series of voices screamed from the fortress as entire divisions of bowmen appeared on the walls and ramparts of the fortress. At their masters commands the archers let loose their deadly missiles. Some sent flaming arrows into the hearts of the approaching warriors, some fired thunderous cross bow bolts into the bodies of Viktor's warriors, sending them flying, others shot at the horses bringing the vampires crashing down with their mighty beasts. And yet the charge continued, to the amazement of Markus and Henry, those riders of the horses who had been brought down had gotten up and begin to run on foot behind their comrades.

Henry and his son Alexander looked amazed, for the first time since they could remember, the archers had been ineffective.

"ARTILLERY!" Henry screamed.

At his command trebuchets began to fire heavy rocks and flaming pots over the fortress walls, however their actions were too late, most of the riders had already reached the moat. It did not matter that the draw bridge was up; Markus knew what was coming next. The riders leapt from the backs of their horses across the stretch of water that separated them.

"They can not possibly make it." Henry swallowed hard.

In mid air the soldiers unhurled their grappling hooks, everyone making contact with the fortress walls. The abstract soldiers immediately unsheathed swords and axes and began hacking away at the ropes, many fell. However that did not matter, and Markus knew it, the Vampires only needed the ropes to swing across the moat, they did not need them for climbing, and now, most were on their side of the water. The vampires immediately leapt at the fortress walls, clinging on like spiders and scurrying up the side. Boiling tar was immediately poured over the edges; some of the attackers were forced down with searing pain. A few of the abstract archers were able to loose off flaming shots igniting a few of the tar soaked stragglers. However many of the vampires were simply too quick.

"They are in the fortress Markus." Henry swallowed hard.

"I know brother."

"You must fight." Henry pleaded

"Someone must stay here and protect you brother." Markus dismissed him.

"I will my Lord." The newly turned Merovingian spoke up.

"You are not a warrior Lestat."

"No My Lord, but thanks to you I am strong now. Please, we need all the vampires we can spare defending the castle."

"Your loyalty will be rewarded." Markus assured the young nobleman as he raced off too fight the intruders.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We are in." Amelia smiled as she watched from a distance.

"They will not be able to much damage by themselves." Viktor replied, his mind constantly going over tactics "Send the second wave and the archers to back them up now."

"I agree."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Carnage. The only word appropriate for what was to take place at fortress Corvinus. The second the vampires had made it over the wall they were set upon, swords, axes and pikes, cut and thrust at them from all directions. The warriors loyal to Viktor and Amelia found themselves facing an untold number of enemies, what made it even harder was the fact that the Merovingian soldiers and Sanctuary guards had abandoned their own uniforms and had donned the same armor as Henry Corvinus's men, making it impossible to distinguish which was Vampire and which was abstract. The Vampire invaders fought their way into the grounds of the fortress, fortunately Viktor had sent the second wave, repelling them occupied much of the army. As the Vampires regrouped an entire division of men with heavy black shields seemed to appear from nowhere and form a phalanx. Both groups seemed ready to face each other until the enemy phalanx parted and a single man emerged from the centre. He had fiery red hair and carried a heavy black mace. "My name is Alexander Corvinus." The young man sneered as he displayed his fangs. "And this is my home."

"They're just abstracts." One of Viktor's men laughed. Before he could finish the young Alexander lunged at him, smashing his skull with his mace, "I am not just anything." He sneered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The fighting continued to rage as more and more of Viktor's legion continued to come over the wall, and while Alexander and his men were able to hold them at bay the Vampire legion were winning the day. However things have a habit of changing. From the roof of the fortress men began to leap at Viktor's line, they were all quick, clearly vampires, but one of them was different like a one man army. His sword was a blur, decapitation after decapitation was dealt out by him, with many others being disemboweled. Soon a circle of Viktor's men had formed around this man, although they all had their weapons drawn none of them wanted to fight him.

"What are you waiting for?" The flame haired warrior goaded them as he switched his sword from hand to hand "Which one of you has the fortitude to take me on. Who here is man enough to take on Markus Corvinus."

There was no answer, those amongst the vampires that were not scared of fighting Markus, were afraid to lose their immortality if they killed him. They were at a stalemate.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What is happening in there?" Viktor barked as the sound of steel meeting steel, and battle cries had stopped.

"We have lost momentum." Amelia sighed "Do I send more men?"

"No." Viktor choked in frustration "We do not have the time, the night is dwindling."

"You said this would be a most brief campaign Viktor." Amelia chastised him.

"And it will." He spoke firmly "Another day or to, Markus will be our Prisoner." Viktor hung his head and brought his hand to his brow, his next action would pain him more than any other "Tell the pipers…. To the sound the retreat."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Vampiric legion marched away under cover of arrow fire, the sound of celebration coming from fortress Corvinus burned in Viktor's ears. "Just a few more days." He hissed under his breath

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Three Months Later **_

"They're back." The young Alexander Corvinus sighed, as he stood in one of the watch towers of his fathers ruined fortress.

"Of course they're back." The handsome young Vampire standing next to him smiled "They have been here every night for three months."

"Is this what you thought being a Vampire would be like Lestat?"

"No." He laughed slightly "But I do not plan to do this forever, as soon as this war is over I look forward to an eternity of self indulgence." 

"An eternity of self indulgence?" Alexander sighed

"Jealous?" Lestat grinned

"Not at all." Alexander stated boldly as he picked up his mace and began to climb down the watchtower "Eternity is entirely too long for my liking."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Father!" Alexander bellowed as he burst into Henry Corvinus's war chambers "The Vampires are forming a line again."

"What a surprise." Henry sighed as he turned to his immortal brother "Are your Vampires ready."

"Of course… but I have already lost more than twenty men, brother your legion has been reduced by half, we can not keep going on like this."

"We have to hold!" Henry snapped "We have no other choice!" 

"Father please!" Alexander pleaded "Our fortress is crumbling, our walls can not protect us for much longer."

"Then what do you suggest." Henry sighed as he sunk back into his seat.

Alexander approached his father eagerly and crouched down by his side "We take our legion out to meet them, in head to head battle."

"Are you mad!?" Henry snapped "They are vampires!"

"True." Markus spoke up "But their legion has been weakened, if we throw everything we have at them while we still have the numbers advantage, we could destroy them."

"It is a terrible risk brother." Henry replied through gritted teeth.

"What other choice do we have father!?" Alexander exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air "Are we to just wait here and let them pick us off a little at a time."

"Brother" Markus pleaded "Viktor's legion has been on the offensive for three months, they will not expect a direct assault."

"What do you suggest?" Henry asked, finally coming around to the idea.

Markus and Alexander both breathed a sigh of relief as Markus went on the explain his plan "I will take the rest of my Vampires and lead them in a direct assault on Viktor's front line, try to scatter their ranks. Then Alexander takes the bulk of your infantry and decimates their weakened legion."

"Are you too lead the charge personally brother?"

"Yes." Markus nodded, his voice full of determination "Tonight I'm going to kill Viktor."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"And here we are again." Amelia sighed, as she brushed the mane of her trusty steed. "Will this siege ever end Viktor?"

"Of course my dear." Viktor beamed with confidence "It is just a matter of time."

"Are we to breach their walls again?" Amelia asked as she studied the now familiar fortress."

"Well how else are we going to get in? You see the key to success in a siege is…"

"Viktor" Amelia interrupted

"One moment my dear" he dismissed her "Let me finish, the key to siege warfare is…" 

"Viktor" She repeated herself , this time her voice taking a sterner tone.

"Amelia you should really listen to me." Viktor chastised her "If you want to breach an impregnable fortress you must…"

"VIKTOR FOR GOD SAKE WILL YOU JUST LOOK AT THE DAMN DRAW BRIDGE!"

Viktor's head snapped around, and his cobalt blue eyes immediately illuminated, Amelia swallowed hard as she turned back to the old warlord "Looks like there is more than one way to enter an impregnable fortress." Her voice trembled slightly as the draw bridge to Fortress Corvinus lowered and more than a hundred riders spewed forth from its depth."

"TO ARMS!" Viktor bellowed

………………………………………………………………………………………………

No sooner had the drawbridge made contact with the ground had Markus began his charge at the legion he had created. His Merovingian soldiers rode behind him as he locked eyes on his target "VIKTOR!!" He screamed holding his sword high into the air.

The old Moldovan warlord allowed a grin to form as his stare remained locked on Markus's charge "He dares challenge me."

"We can not afford to kill him Viktor!" Amelia snapped at him "If he dies we all die." 

"Oh he will live… he we live at my heel forever. ATTACK" Viktor screamed as he rode off to face his foe.

"VIKTOR HOLD THE LINE!" Amelia screamed as Viktor and his bodyguards raced off to face Markus's charge "HOLD THE LINE!" She screamed at the rest of her men in a desperate attempt to maintain some discipline.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Viktor and his men rode straight at Markus; neither side seemed to flinch as their charging horses brought them closer and closer together. Although hundreds of men were involved in this charge Viktor and Markus saw only each other. After what seemed like an eternity of charging, the two finally met… neither man flinched. Their horses smashed into each other at unfathomable speeds sending the first two vampires flying to the floor. As horse back fighting broke out around them, as the clang of steel and the thunder of hoofs filled the air the two Vampires quickly regained their footing "Time to die Viktor." Markus goaded him

Viktor allowed himself to laugh slightly "Markus when am I done with you, you will beg me for death. A request I will never grant."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Viktor and Markus fought, the second stage of Markus Corvinus' plan was about to begin. The night sky straddling fortress Corvinus was suddenly illuminated, as wave after wave of flaming arrow shot into the sky. "My Lady!" Kraven called to Amelia.

"Put your shield up!" Amelia screamed back to him as her bodyguards rushed to protect her.

"My Lady what is happening!?" Kraven yelled as arrow after arrow slammed into his shield.

"Well, I can not be sure but I am pretty sure the Abstracts are coming."

As if on queue the young Alexander Corvinus lead his massive infantry force across the drawbridge of fortress Corvinus. Under cover of archers they made their way across the expanse, being careful to avoid the fierce cavalry battle that was already raging.

"Shall I take our infantry to meet them My Lady?" One of Amelia's commanders asked her.

"No." She replied simply "Let them come to us. Just remember, they are weaker, they are slower… and they are mortal."

"They are still dangerous My Lady."

Amelia's eyes glowed their vampiric green as she rolled her tongue across her fangs seductively "It wouldn't be fun if they were not."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Markus drove his knee into Viktor's gut as the old Warlord swung his sword at him. Viktor doubled over allowing Markus to drive an elbow into the side of his skull. Viktor fell to the ground dropping his sword as he did. Markus hesitated for a moment as he watched his enemy writhe on the floor. Had he been his father he would have decapitated Viktor by now and left his army without a leader, however tonight he was acting more like William…tonight he wanted to savor it. As he sauntered over to Viktor the first Vampire would soon regret his decision. A thunderous kick to the ankle caused Markus to stumble, Viktor slammed both of his fists into the ground, propelling himself back to his feet. As Markus regained his footing Viktor slammed his claw like fist into the side of his head, sending Markus crashing to the floor. Markus did not stay for long, flying at Viktor he clasped a hand around his throat, Viktor reciprocated with a choke of his own. "This could take some time." Markus choked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The massive abstract army descended on what was left of the Vampire legion, their superior numbers had given them confidence, perhaps misplaced. Alexander Corvinus swung his mace wildly at the leader of the Vampire legion, the Princess Amelia. The beautiful Vampire utilized all of her grace and with the slightest movement avoided his attack and with a single blow sent the flame haired warrior flying off to one side. "Foolish boy" She practically purred at him "I have destroyed entire empires on a whim, and you would defeat me with a mace." She turned to the rest of his infantry her vampiric features in all their glory "I do hope your army is more of a challenge."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

From a lonely watch tower, Henry Corvinus, the first of his kind watched the carnage that has unfolded. The old Warlord watched as his bloodline fell one by one to the swords of the vampires. He could stand no more, though his armor was heavy and his body ancient, he was resolute. He would share the same fate as his children.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia's sword was a blur as she cut swathes through the abstract army, there seemed to be no stopping the Princess. However hers was not the only battle to be waged that night. As her soldiers became swarmed by a powerful, superior enemy force each of them would have their own story to tell. One of these stories would be of the blue devil that fought amongst the vampires. The Hibernian with the painted face… Soren. With a hand axe in one hand and a dagger in the other, the Irishman carved his own path through the abstracts, unlike his comrades whose faces betrayed their fear, excitement and blood lust his remained an icy stare, never once flinching to the massacre around him. Fighting by his side the Moldovan noblemen Kraven, whose metal in battle had been tested more times than he cared to remember.

Amelia had lost count at the amount of men that had fallen to her sword, mortality certainly had its drawbacks. However she would soon find out that pride comes before a fall, as her latest Victim fell a blur shot across her line of sight, before she could react she fell a cold dull thud on her forehead. Her vision became blurry as she felt her body hit the ground, there was shot after shot as she felt her bones crunch beneath the heavy metal weight. She had never felt such pain, as the haze cleared she began to make out a form clubbing her repeatedly, his heavy black armor, his flowing red hair "Remember me?" A sneering voice asked as Alexander Corvinus reined blow after blow of his mace upon her.

For several moments she could not move, he was certainly stronger than she had given him credit for. The arrogant young abstract placed a foot on her chest and grinned "Well, well, well… the great whore of Constantinople laying at my feet, who would have thought…" The warriors sentence rant was cut short as he began to choke on his own blood, a single vampire, one of the hundreds of unknown soldiers had grabbed him from behind. Holding his head with one hand he brought his short sword to Corvinus's throat with the other. The cut took no more than a second, however its effects would last forever. As the abstract fell to the ground clutching his throat, death fell swiftly.

"Are you alright my Lady?" The soldier asked.

"NOOO!!" A croaky, raspy voice cried out before Amelia had the chance to answer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Markus had proved to be the stronger of the two, he had broken Viktor's grip and forced his enemy to his knees. Hatred boiled in his eyes as he felt Viktor's neck bones crack in his hands, his hatred would be his weakness, the ice cold Viktor would not allow him to make another, flexing his right arm, a dagger emerged from his gauntlet and found its way to Viktor's hand. He thrust it deep into Markus' side causing the first Vampire to release his grip. Viktor stood back up twisting the knife round and round as he did "This will not kill you Markus. I only hope it hurts as much as it looks."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"NOOO!" The raspy voice screamed again as a frail old man scrambled across the battlefield "MY SON!" He cried as he embraced the fallen body of Alexander "YOU KILLED MY SON!"

"Henry Corvinus." Amelia spoke coldly as she recovered her sword "Time has not been kind to you."

"My Son." He wept into Alexander's hair.

Amelia stepped forward and held her sword to his throat "Tell your men to surrender."

"Never." He hissed, his fangs showing, "Kill me."

"I will." She assured him "And then I will find the rest of your family… your wives… your children… look around you Henry, your men are falling fast."

"So are yours." He spat

"True." She nodded "But mine are getting back up. Save your family, save your bloodline, you can not win this war."

"CEASE FIGHTING" He screamed "CEASE FIGHTING! Drop your weapons, all is lost."

A cheer went out amongst the vampires as the abstracts dropped their weapons and surrendered with their leader… the night was all but theirs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Viktor continued to turn the knife as the order to surrender was called. "NO" Markus hissed as he struck Viktor square in the face, sending him staggering backwards "Brother no! We must fight on!"

"It appears all is lost!" Viktor laughed "I will accept your surrender now!"

"Never!" Markus spat "TO ME MY BRAVE WARRIORS!" At their master's command, the Merovingian's and William's guards broke away from whatever fights they were in and regrouped around their sire.

"You are outnumbered." Viktor laughed "You really think you can hold out until sunrise?"

"Enough Viktor!" Amelia called to him as she joined her two male counterparts. "Too many of us have died already Viktor."

"All the more reason to end this now." Viktor grinned

"You can not kill Markus!" Amelia sighed in desperation "As long as we stay at each others throat we will fight this same battle again and again for all time… or until we are all dead." 

"What do you suggest?" Markus asked her.

"We have to find a way… some way to rule our people, all of our people. Let us move on past this… or the word Vampire will be nothing but an unpleasant memory."

Viktor hesitated for a moment "As much as it pains me to admit it, you are right. We will shelter in their fortress tonight, tomorrow we go back to my territory, this madness can not endure."

"Markus?" Amelia asked nervously.

"Agreed." He nodded "This madness must end."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Day break**_

As the morning sun washed away the darkness the true horrors of the previous night became apparent. The dozens… hundreds of bodies that had fallen began to burn and sizzle in the morning rays. Vampire and Abstract lay together in defeat. While the survivors had retreated into fortress Corvinus for the day the deeds they had committed remained in the open for all to see. Amidst the silence the sound of footsteps could be heard, men, mortal men in armor began to survey the area, however one man remains still and silent. His heart is heavy knowing that it is his blood that has started all of this. "Lord Corvinus." One of his men asks. "What would you have us do?"

"Clean up this mess."


	18. Chapter 18

Book I: The Three Dynasties

**Book I: The Three Dynasties**

**Chapter XVII**

"_Ever since we elders first began to leapfrog through time, one awake, two asleep that's the way of things." __**Elder Lord Viktor, Old world Coven: 2002**_

**The Chain**

**Northern Hungarian Territory: ****Ördögház: 582 AD**

Warlords. That is what they were, for decades three families had shaped the destiny of these lands. Entire armies had fallen for these three families, these three dynasties, The Corvinus, The Teleki and The Vorenus. History had seen dynasties like this before, families locked in a seemingly never ending blood feud; however with all the other dynasties there was a fail safe, as if nature had created a balance… mortality. That universal constant, the one certainty every powerful man had to accept, one day everybody has to die. However this law no longer applied to the three dynasties of the savage lands, for hidden away in their blood lies the secret to Immortality… now they are faced with a choice, are they to continue being the Warlords they have been for so many decades, are they to curse their lands, kingdoms and subjects to an eternity of war, or are they to move on… are they to be something else?

In a secluded chamber of Viktor's ancestral home three people sit in the plainest of rooms. No tapestries, no statues, just a humble round table and three wooden chairs. For the first time in a long time they are alone, no body guards, no servants or courtiers, what is to be said now, is for their ears only. Markus Corvinus, Viktor Teleki and Amelia Vorenus. The three Immortal leaders of the Vampires, each with an army, each with an agenda, each one fully aware that a continued war would be the destruction of them all. They had been at Viktor's house for weeks, hammering out every conceivable detail, they no longer wore their armor, Viktor and Markus were dressed in their traditional robes, long flowing garments adorned with jewels, Amelia wore a Romanesque toga, with Persian veils, they did not look like the fiercest warriors in the world.

"So we are in agreement." Amelia sighed as she took a sip of wine.

"We are." Viktor nodded "It has become apparent that there is no way the three of us can share power… war would be inevitable."

"It would appear then, that the only way we can achieve peace is for two of us to relinquish our rights to power." Markus scoffed slightly "And none of us are willing to do that."

"Which leaves us only one option." Viktor exclaimed

"We must take it in turns." Amelia answered him.

"But how will we do that Viktor?" Markus demanded "Can any of us really stay silent and wait if we do not agree with the other."

"We would have to go into voluntary exile." Amelia suggested "Leave our lands, and return when summoned."

"No." Viktor snapped immediately "The temptation to raise an army and return would be too great."

"Then what?" Amelia shrugged "Imprisonment until it is our turn."

"That will not work either." Markus intervened, shaking his head "Our subjects, our armies would not follow the orders of another as long as we remain active, imprisoned or not."

"Well then what do you suggest?" Amelia demanded "It seems the only way we are going to able to share power is if two of us go into hibernation."

Viktor and Markus paused for a moment and shared a moment of eye contact "Could this be possible?" Viktor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh please!" Amelia exclaimed as she began to laugh a little "I was joking!"

"Is it possible?!" Viktor demanded.

"I do not know?" Markus spoke distantly "But I know a man who might."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A cloaked figure stands before the three leaders of the Vampires, his entire life, both immortal and mortal are wrapped in mystery. A man whose knowledge of the natural and unnatural world has seen him sought after by mortal kings and emperors, a man whose talents earned the attention of Markus Corvinus, a man… a vampire known only as Holtz. "Hibernation?" The mysterious alchemist nodded from beneath his cloak. "An interesting concept, to be sure."

"Can it be done?" Markus demanded.

"It is true that our bodies are capable of near miraculous feats of healing. Yet to deny the body of blood for… how long were you planning on ruling for?"

"We are undecided." Amelia answered him.

"A century." Markus answered.

"A century?" Amelia spat "One hundred years?"

"I agree." Viktor nodded "It seems an appropriate length of time for an Immortal."

"But that means that for every one hundred years we rule, we have to hibernate for two hundred."

"Eternity is a long time Amelia." Markus reassured her "Do you really want to be awake for all of it?"

"What about those we leave behind… what of my Viceroy?" She mumbled, in a rare showing of vulnerability.

"Our forces, our subjects will live for centuries… maybe millennia." Markus spoke softly "But this world is fraught with dangers even for our kind. Eventually time will catch up with all of our subjects, but they will be replaced, the blood line will endure… we will endure."

"We will endure?" Amelia nodded before turning to Viktor "And I suppose when the new generation begins to replace this one, we will rewrite history as we see fit."

"That is a discussion for another time." Viktor spoke coldly "Continue Holtz, Hibernation?"

"Although I can not be sure what two hundred years without blood will do to a body… there are rumors."

"What kind of rumors?" He demanded.

"On the dark continent of Africa, there was an empire older than time, whose rulers… Pharos had knowledge of the dark arts that was so powerful, so mystical that it is said they had found a way to make their Pharos body last forever. In Egypt temples were built to honor their Gods, rituals were designed and perfected to guarantee entry into the after life."

"Heathen nonsense." Viktor sneered.

"Perhaps my Lord." Holtz nodded "But while traveling that most ancient Kingdom, I became acquainted with a group of thieves, they robbed the tombs of ancient nobility, stealing anything of value… we opened a sarcophagus once and inside the body was… well it was masterfully preserved, it had been there for a thousand years and it was still recognizable. The point is my lord that the priests that practiced this art had beliefs so strong, that they still endure to this day. Even today there are acolytes, men with the dark knowledge."

"Can you summon them?" Markus asked.

"Of course My Lord."

"Do it."

Amelia waited for Holtz to leave before she continued to talk "So… if this does work. Who is to rule first?"

"I am." Viktor stated emphatically "That is not up for discussion, I have the biggest army, I control the most land. It is only fair."

"Very well." Amelia nodded "But I will instruct my Viceroy to burn Ördögház to the ground if I am not awakened two hundred years to the day. Is that understood?"

"I will instruct Lestat to do the same." Markus warned him.

"Of course" Viktor nodded.

"There is one more thing." Amelia spoke up "Something I must insist upon."

"Anything my dear." Viktor agreed

"There is to be a council, selected from noblemen… and women, we each get to choose two members, although no one too close to any of us."

"What ever do you mean?" Viktor grinned

"She means that bastard Kraven will never have a seat on the Council." Markus spat

"But of course." He smiled "Of course I would have to insist that Eli, and your Merovingian are also left out. Just how powerful is this Council to be?"

"They will of course be our servants." Amelia nodded "However they will also act as a balance… to ensure that none of us ever try to hang on to power."

"We will select your Council." Viktor nodded "We should get to work quickly."

"Viktor it could take years to get this done?" Markus reminded him

"Then we should not waste anymore time."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Northern Hungarian Territory: ****Ördögház: 602 AD**

The Crypt, that is what they were calling it now. The room that had once been Viktor's dungeon had now been converted into a living mausoleum. Built into the stone cold floor three deep graves rest in a triangle formation, a heavy wooden door separates the crypt from the rest of the dungeon, and a single throne rests at the rear of the room. Two open coffins lay ready by two of the graves, all that is missing is their occupants. There are many people scurrying about, mortals in Egyptian dress, the men and women that made up the newly formed Council, the former Merovingian Lestat, the Viceroy of the Vorenus family Eli, and the Princess Sonja. All of them wait eagerly.

Finally the doors to the chamber swung open, three figures entered the room, Amelia, Markus and Viktor. Viktor stood by the one closed grave, dressed in his usual traditional robes. Markus and Amelia however were dressed very differently, they wore black Egyptian style burial skirts, adorned with ancient Talismans, although their was one familiar thing about them, on Markus's head rested a solid gold ring, his fathers crown, on Amelia's head rested the golden laurel reef that had been her families symbol of power since her grandfather arrived in these lands, and on Viktor's head rested a band of solid silver, his crown. "To business." Viktor spoke coldly "Bring it."

At their masters command two soldiers brought forth a blacksmiths mold, its contents molten metal, boiling and simmering as they put it down. Viktor was the first to step forward, he removed his crown from his head and dropped it into the molten liquid, as his symbol of power began to melt away into the boiling mold, Markus stepped forward and dropped his own crown into the mix. Finally Amelia stepped forward, placing a lingering kiss on her fathers laurel reef she finally let it go, and cast her crown into the mix. As the molten cocktail consumed the three crowns Viktor was the first to break the silence "Our Three Dynasties are no more… Corvinus… Teleki… Vorenus. These names mean nothing anymore, now there is only the bloodline, … now there is only the covenant."

"We should say our goodbyes now." Markus told Amelia "The longer this goes on the harder it will be."

Amelia did not acknowledge him, "Sonja." She smiled with open arms

"Do we have to this father?" Sonja pleaded as she returned Amelia's embrace.

"It is for the best Sonja." Amelia reassured her placing a kiss on her forehead "I will see you in a hundred years."

"You are a good friend Amelia." Sonja nearly wept "A good friend."

Amelia gently pulled away from Sonja's embrace "You will make me cry." She smiled slightly "Eli…"

"Do not do this My Princess." Eli pleaded with her "Let us go back to the South… or to Constantinople, anywhere…"

"My sweet Viceroy." She moaned as she rested her head on his frail chest "I will miss you."

"Amelia." A voice interrupted her, she turned away from her viceroy to see the man that used to be her fiancé standing before her. "You are the only one here I will miss… I only wish that things could have ended differently."

Amelia reluctantly held her hand up and stepped towards him, Markus entwined his fingers in hers and closed his eyes "So do I." She whispered back.

"There is someone else you may want to say goodbye to." Viktor called out.

"Who?" Markus demanded. Viktor said nothing, he merely nodded to the door "Brother." Markus whispered as he rushed to hug the frail form of Henry Corvinus. "What are you doing here?" 

"You are going to sleep for two hundred years brother." Henry spoke wearily "I will be dead by then, I am not immortal."

"This will be the last time we see each other." Markus sighed "I love you brother."

"And I you." Henry nodded "Eternity is yours brother, do some good with it."

"I will, I promise."

"We really should get on." Viktor interrupted

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Markus was silent as the lid to his coffin was closed shut; there was no fear, no anticipation and no feeling. The cut did not hurt, he almost felt euphoric as the blood rushed from his body. His eyes fluttered shut, as the last feelings of sensation left him… two hundred years… it was nothing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia's whole body shook has the coffin was lowered into the grave below, she seemed to fight the inevitable unconsciousness as the blood slowly drained from her body, a fight she could not win. Her eyes finally closed, as her immortal sleep took hold… one hundred years… it seemed unimaginable.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Viktor stood alone in his crypt, standing over the graves of his fellow rulers gave him a feeling he had never had before, more power than ever before. Still there was a feeling he could not shake… that in one hundred years time he would be in the ground.

"Father." A delicate voice interrupted him "Is everything okay?"

"Of course my dear." He smiled as he enveloped his daughter in a deep embrace "Come, we have an empire to build."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ah." Viktor exclaimed as Henry Corvinus entered his chambers. The leader was flanked by the Alchemist Holtz and two of his men "Welcome Henry."

"Viktor." Henry replied

"You do not trust me Henry?" Viktor grinned "You have men with you. And Holtz."

"Holtz is loyal to my brother Viktor, loyalty is something…" Henry froze as he heard a snapping sound, followed by a choking sound. Henry turned to see one of his men lying on the floor with a broken neck, and another with a gaping neck wound, only Holtz remained standing, clutching a blood stained dagger. "Holtz… why?" The Alchemist said nothing as he plunged the dagger into Henry's sternum, the old abstract collapsed to the floor, Holtz quickly bent down clutching a stone jar, he held it to Henry's wound and allowed the blood to flow into it until the small vessel was filled.

"There." Holtz exclaimed as he placed the stone jar on a table next to two identical vessels "The blood of Henry Corvinus, the mortal strain of the Corvinus clan, along with William's blood, and the blood we took from Markus today we are almost complete."

"You have chose the right side Holtz." Viktor grinned "Under my patronage you will learn the secret to our immortality, the mysteries of nature will be yours to solve."

"But we still need the original strain… Alexander's blood."

"Do not worry about that." Viktor smiled as he heard footsteps approaching "Ah… as if on queue."

The door to Viktor's chamber opened as a bloodied and battered Vampire staggered into view "My Lord." He spat as he placed a small stone jar on Viktor's table, alongside the other three. "It is done."

"Excellent." Viktor laughed heartily as he slapped the vampire on the back causing him to flinch in pain "Holtz, this is Kraven of Moldova… he keeps secrets for me… cleans up the mess, and does favors for me. And he has just brought us the blood of Alexander Corvinus."

"How?" Holtz demanded

"We found him at the docks." Kraven choked "He's been watching us for some time… My Lord he killed twenty of our men."

"There sacrifice was not in vain." Viktor spoke gravely "How long before you can unlock the secrets of the blood?"

"Medicine is like a stream My Lord." Holtz reported "Every century we flow a little further, the river must flow for several centuries more before I will be able to unlock the secrets."

"I will keep the blood in a safe place." Viktor nodded. "Send the translator in."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You wished to see me My Lord?" A nervous Andreas Tannis asked.

"I have a job for you." Viktor spoke sternly "I want you to write a book, charting the origins of our blood line."

"I would be honored My Lord." Tannies nodded "I shall call it The Birth of the Covenant."

"I want you to write it in this." Viktor demanded pointing to the four stone jars on his table "It is blood before you ask. Who's is not important right now."

"I will get to work immediately, starting with the day Markus was bitten." Tannis began eagerly.

"No you will not." Viktor spat "You will write exactly what I tell you to write… for we are going to rewrite history."


End file.
